


A Father's Legacy

by Galvatream



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-Season/Series 03 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 44,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galvatream/pseuds/Galvatream
Summary: Callum never knew his birth father, and often never paid much attention to it. But when an old foe of his father's appears from the forgotten, secrets are revealed as he begins learning about his Elven heritage and the many evils his ancestors have faced in the ancient history of Xadia itself. (Half Elf Callum AU)
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 261





	1. Freedom of the Sky

The wind was soft against his skin, a feel that he’d grown to enjoy. It didn’t matter what others thought, a human doing Sky Magic, they could laugh all they want, make fun of him for all he cared. But the fact stood strong; he enjoyed the sky. It had been there form birth, a natural sense of connection to the vast blue ocean that lay above them each day.

He felt at home in the skies, ducking and diving through the clouds. Over the past few weeks, he’d explored much of the surrounding area around the Storm Spire, sometimes, a few curious Skywing Elves would fly up to see him, all of them had the same reaction: shock.

Callum smiled, the warmth he felt in his chest as he flapped his wings, watching the land of Xadia below, it was a sense that he enjoyed, a feeling that just gave him great joy. He felt free up there, alongside the birds and dragons and the other creatures that ruled the skies.

He often wondered just how many wished they could soar through the skies, free of the burden of having to walk. No matter how many times he wondered, he always came to the same conclusion, it was energy consuming. At the end of the day, he would always end up with half an hour’s worth of flight.

Soaring down towards the Storm Spire, Callum saw Rayla resting upon the edge of the top, her eyes violet locked out over the clouds. Her Dragonguard armour shined in the sunlight, the metal reflecting the light. She was either waiting for him, or reflecting over life, a habit she had taken up after the battle weeks prior.

Coming to the ground with a touch, his wings faded, allowing his arms to take their original form. He glanced over at Rayla who smiled at his presence. “Rayla?” He asked, walking over to her. He glanced down at what her, watching as she turned to face the clouds once more. “You ok?”

Rayla glanced up at Callum, his outfit had changed much, the scarf he wore had been removed, alongside the blue jacket which now rested in pieces at the bottom of the Storm Spire. “Yeah, just thinking.” She answered.

Callum raised an eyebrow as he took a seat next to her. “Thinking about what?” He inquired with interest, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in.

Rayla smiled at the warmth provided by Callum’s touch. But what was she thinking about? The offer that Ibis had made Callum not so long ago had caused her internal conflict. “The offer you were made.” She replied, her gaze never leaving the clouds before them.

The response made Callum tense up. Yes, he wanted to learn more about Sky Magic, but he also didn’t want to leave Rayla behind. He had been contemplating the offer and its many outcomes during the daily flights he took. “I understand your conflict.” He responded tightening the embrace he had Rayla in.

Rayla’s thoughts continued to flow free, the time it’d take to fully master Sky Magic was a good few months, less if you were a fast learner. She wasn’t ready to see Callum leave just yet, to leave her here, posted at the Storm Spire as the first of the new Dragonguard.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Callum who pulled away from the embrace to stretch. “I don’t want to see you leave so soon.” She said, watching as Callum nodded.

“I know Rayla.” Callum began to reply, gazing up at the sun that glowed brightly in the day sky. “But I also need to learn all I can about Sky Magic.” He finished, looking at Rayla’s violet eyes.

She sighed as she glanced up at Callum. “I know that Callum. It’s just, I don’t know how long I can be away from you without feeling distant.” She said.

Callum brought her into a hug. “I don’t want to leave you either, but I’m a fast learner. And Ibis is needed back by his people.” He bit his lower lip. “But if you need me close at hand, I’m sure we can come up with something.” He said, an idea forming within his mind.

Rayla glanced up at him, her eyebrows raised with interest. “And that would be?” She asked, her curiosity growing with every passing second.

Callum smiled. “I can draw myself, that way you’ll always have me by your side when I’m not around.” He said, his smile growing larger by the second.

Rayla chuckled. “But it’s not the same as you. Your warmth, your smell, I won’t be able to sense it for a few months.” She said, disappointment in her voice.

Callum’s good mood slowly vanished as he nodded in understanding. “You like my smell?” He asked.

Rayla rolled her eyes. “Knock it off Callum. I won’t force you into making a choice, it’s your life after all.” She paused, glancing away as she looked at the sun. “But we can send letters to one another.” She said.

Callum nodded. “I understand.” He said, standing up. “I’m going to find Ibis, tell him my decision.” He said, heading away with a smile upon his lips.

Rayla watched as he vanished, a small smile upon her lips. “Good luck.” She muttered, continuing to watch the sun.

* * *

A Moonshadow Elf opened a door with ease, his light skin shined in the skylight, his violet eyes narrowed as he walked forward. His assassin outfit was dark teal and navy. His weapons rested around his waist. A hood rested upon over his head. “Lady Eletha.” He said, his voice crisp and strong.

A female Skywing Elf emerged from the back; her green eyes focused upon the Moonshadow Elf. Her outfit was fit for a mage, a blue robe that covered her body. A set of wings rested upon her back; her horns reached out. “Malgath, what do you have to report?” She asked, sitting down in a chair as she held her staff, a large pole with an orb of blue energy at the top.

Malgath removed his hood, his white hair flowing out along his back as he gave a respectful bow towards the Skywing Elf Mage. “The war between two human kingdoms has ceased with peace negotiated.” He said, watching as Eletha narrowed her eyes.

“What else?” She demanded.

“A human boy called Callum knows the Sky Arcanum. And will be journeying with your brother to learn all he can about Sky Magic.” Malgath finished.

Eletha narrowed her eyes as she rose. “So, Ibis thinks that a human is worthy of learning our sacred magic when all they’ve brought is death and destruction?” She muttered, marching towards a bookcase. “My younger brother doesn’t even know how much darkness the humans have wrought upon us all with their foul Dark Magic.” She finished.

A dark-skinned Elf soon emerged, her gold and red armour shined in the light as her amber eyes rested upon the two. “If I may Lady Eletha, Queen Janai has allowed Humans from Katolis to help rebuild their home.” He said.

Eletha turned to face the Sunfire Elf. “Kolvar, we both know why Janai wasn’t selected for the throne. Her honourable self-rights and warrior nature will bring the rest of them down the same path as those pathetic animals.” She spat out, flipping a page in the book she had grabbed.

Kolvar nodded as he eyed Malgath. “Any word on your niece?” He asked.

Malgath shook his head. “Last I heard, Rayla was dating one of those animals.” He said with poison.

Eletha widened her eyes. “A Human-Elf romance. The Dragon Queen would never stand for such a thing.”

Malgath sighed. “Rayla has become a member of the Dragonguard. But it was her and that animal who returned the Prince.” He said with a sigh, his hatred for Humans went deep, it was them who took his sister and brother in-law away from him.

The three Elves glanced at one another; the silence grew until Eletha spoke. “We must wait until the time is right to strike. Find those who despise Humans and gain their allegiance. We need to build our forces.” She said. The tow other Elves bowed and quickly left, leaving Eletha to think and wonder why the name Callum was so familiar.


	2. Caelus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stepson.” Callum politely corrected, ignoring the looks he received from the other occupants of the room.

Callum rested within his chambers at the Storm Spire, sleeping lightly as he tossed and turned about the soft bed. He was leaving the next day to master Sky Magic, yet sleep evaded him as memories of an unfamiliar man plagued his dreams.

To add to this confusion, Lujanne and his mother appeared as well during the dreams. While they were speaking, he could make out a few of the words spoken. He had been able to piece together that Lujanne was casting an illusionary spell upon him. To him, this was a mystery.

Leaning up, Callum breathed steadily as he processed the dream. What did it mean? Why could he see something that he had clearly never seen or had interaction with before. He knew that he, Ezran were the only children his mother gave birth to. He knew that humans hated Elves, well, back then they did. But his mother would certainly never marry one either, would she? 

Shaking his thoughts aside, Callum glanced out the window resting within the mountain side of his chambers. The moon was still high in the sky, he could conclude that he hadn’t slept much. A silent sigh escaped his lips as he glanced over to the sketch book resting upon the wooden bedside table.

Reaching over to it, he grasped it in his hands before flicking through a few pages, every image he had of him and his mother, she always appeared to be avoiding select areas of his back and head. “I wonder…” He began to whisper, ready to mutter away the night. “No, she wouldn’t.” He said, stopping himself before he made a fool of himself.

Putting the sketch book down, he rested his body against the bed, silently wondering what the dream meant. He had a mystery to solve, all he could do was pray that he solved it before it became an issue.

* * *

The next morning was dull, the air was cold as Callum made his way up to the top of the Storm Spire where Ibis awaited him. He was lost in thought, contemplating the dream he had the night before, only to forget it when he reached the top. He smiled as Ibis stood, ready to take flight.

He noticed Rayla standing close by, her eyes lost in the clouds. He walked over to her, resting a gently hand upon her shoulder. “You going to be ok?” He asked with concern, watching as Rayla turned to face him.

She smiled gently as she moved a flicker of hair from her face. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” She replied, pulling Callum into a tight embrace. The two remained pressed against each other for several seconds, enjoying the warmth that they provided each other.

Pulling back, Callum quickly kissed her upon the lips before turning as he cried out the mage wing spell. “Manus, Pluma, Volantus.” His arms turned to feathery wings as he walked over to Ibis. “I’m ready to go.” He said, exchanging a final glance with Rayla who nodded. The two took flight, soaring off into the distance.

* * *

Callum watched as the clouds faded to nothing, revealing a city seat situated upon a large mountain range, the snow tipped mountains were covered by vast azure huts and towers, glimmers of white and silver broke the blue colour apart every few seconds. Ibis quickly dove down, Callum following him, soaring down before landing outside the city. 

Their wings were quick to return to arms as Callum took in the town. The buildings had been designed to replicated clouds, Elves of many other professions spared a brief chance to glance at the High Mage and young prince turned mage apprentice. Callum widened his eyes as he eyed ever

Skywing Elf he saw, for every ten Elves, one of them had wings.  
“This is Caelus, central city of the Skywing Elves and home to the greatest Sky Magic Schools in all of Xadia.” Ibis said, introducing Callum to the massive city. He began to walk forward, leading Callum through the front gates.

The gates themselves were massive, large enough to fit a young adult dragon and have room to spare for a few Elves. The blue and white details stood out with hints of silver splatted here and there. As the two walked further into the city, they received occasional glances or looks from the other Elves. Callum noted that they were mostly just of curiosity and interest rather than hatred and anger.

* * *

They soon came to a halt before a large tower that reached into the clouds. Large white wings rested above the wooden doors; a series of Elven runes rested upon them. “Caelus Skywing Elf Mage Academy.” Ibis translated for him, opening the doors to the academy.

Callum widened his eyes as he took in the sight before him, at least a dozen Skywing Elves stood around or sat about. At the front, a young female Skywing Elf stood, her azure eyes rested upon the two, more that they were focused upon Callum rather than Ibis. “A Human Ibis?” She asked with slight interest, though a hint of disgust rested within her voice.

Ibis chuckled as he advanced forward, Callum walking not far behind him. “Indeed, Professor Amnestria.” He said, pausing as he glanced back at Callum. “Though he is unique among his people.“ He stopped, remembering that he’d failed to introduce Callum. Clearing his throat, he spoke again. “This is Prince Callum of Katolis.”

Amnestria leaned forward, her eyes narrowed with great disgust. “The son of the man who murdered Avizandum.” She questioned, watching him closely as she analysed his features

“Stepson.” Callum politely corrected, ignoring the looks he received from the other occupants of the room.

Amnestria leaned back. “No claim to the throne then.” She concluded with pleasure, turning to face Ibis once more. “Why have you brought a Human here other then to show us all that Humans can be goodhearted?” She asked with curiosity.

Ibis raised an eyebrow before he replied with a smile. “He has connected to the Sky Arcanum.”

Amnestria burst out laughing, she refused to believe that a human of all people had connected to an Arcanum. Her eyes falling upon Callum with amusement. “Where’s your Primal Stone?” She asked with seriousness, all amusement having vanished from her face.

Callum chuckled with a knowing grin. “I smashed it so that we could save the Dragon Prince from death.” He responded.

Amnestria did not look convinced, her gaze hardened as she slowly lost her temper. “Show it to me.” She said, watching as Callum failed to produce the Primal Stone. “Now!” She demanded.

Callum glanced towards Ibis, his eyes pleading for aid. The elder Elf nodded in understanding. “Perhaps he can prove to you that he doesn’t need the Sky Primal Stone.” He said, pausing as he narrowed his eyes. “Take us to a training room.”

Amnestria nodded, knowing it wouldn’t be wise to question the High Mage of the Skywing Elves. She stood up and quickly lead them towards a room. A singular training dummy rested at the centre; bookcases rested around the sides of the room while a single table sat close to a window overlooking the city. “Prove to me that you don’t need the Primal Stone and cast Fulminis upon that target.” She commanded.

Callum smirked and did as ordered, drawing the rune for said spell, pulling his hand back, he smirked. “Fulminis!” He cried; a blue bolt of lightning surged towards the training dummy.

Amnestria widened her eyes in shock. “A human, connecting to an Arcanum…” She paused as her eyes filled with hope. “This could change history, change the future, change everything!” She cried with joy, looking at Ibis who smiled gently. “I’ll have to see who would be willing to teach a human though…” She trailed off sadly, looking out the window.

Ibis smirked. “I have already told him that I would teach him Sky Magic. Beyond what he knows already off course.” He replied, nodding at Callum who nodded back. “He shall be my apprentice.”

Amnestria nodded in understanding. “Very well. I have no doubt that he will become a legendary Sky Mage.” She replied, leaving the two to their thoughts.

Ibis soon broke the silence left in Amnestria’s wake. “We should get you settled down first before training starts. Come, I shall show you around.


	3. Forms of Aspiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the wind had died down, a bolt of lightning struck the courtyard, revealing Eletha. “Hmm, so this is the animal you’ve decided to pet.” She said, completely disregarding Callum all together.

The morning chorus sung by the Phaixander rose Callum from his slumber, the bird like creatures signing away with the rising sun. With cautious movement, Callum stretched as he stood at the edge of his bed. His eyes scanning the room he was to be staying in for the next few months while his training proceeded.

The bed had azure covers with a white cloud like pillow. Beside it rested a silver and white table with a few minor things upon it, his sketchbook among them. Off to the side, rested a large wooden wardrobe, the azure colour was broken by the markings of silver and white.

His eyes soon fell upon the window, a beautiful cyan stained glass that stood strongly within the wall. Beyond the window, he could see the city of Caelus waking up. A small smile formed upon his lips as he saw the flocks of Phaixander soaring through the sky above.

Heading down the stairs of the hut, he found Ibis already up and about, he had prepared a small meal for them both. The meal consisted of a few Xadian foods, mostly those of Skywing Elf origin. “Good Morning my apprentice.” Ibis said, turning around to face Callum.

Callum nodded. “Good Morning master.” He said in return, taking a seat at the small table. “When does my training begin?” He asked, glancing up towards Ibis.

Ibis looked towards a shelf full of books. “We begin today.” He replied, taking a seat opposite Callum.

* * *

Callum stood silently within a small courtyard. Ibis stood, standing before several target dummies. “Today, you shall learn about the advanced versions of Aspiro.” Ibis began, drawing a rune in the air before. “The first you shall learn is this one.” He said, pausing as he drew in a breath. “Aspiro Frigis!” He cried, blowing out. 

A wave of ice spikes surged forward, encasing the dummies within ice. Ibis then turned to face Callum. “The way the spell works is similar to the other forms of Aspiro, they all require you to blow out air.” He said, walking to the side before drawing the rune for Fulminis. “Fulminis.” He said, sending a bolt of lightning towards the encased dummies, blowing the ice apart and freeing the dummies from their prison. “It is now your turn. The rune looks like this.” He said, producing the rune on a piece of paper for Callum to see.

Callum eyed the rune closely before he nodded, he took a stand before the training dummies. Closing his eyes, he pictured the rune. Opening them, he drew the rune before taking a deep breath. “Aspiro Frigis.” He said, blow out.

A wave of icy spikes emerged forth, once more trapping the dummies in a tomb of ice. Ibis nodded in response. “You are fast to learn. Perhaps it is time to teach you the most advanced form of Aspiro. Aspiro Tonitrus.” He said, walking forward. “Fulminis.” He cried once more, freeing the dummies from their prison.

Ibis stood before Callum. “You may wish to stand behind me for this one.” He said. Callum nodded and quickly retreated behind Ibis, making sure to watch the demonstration before him. Ibis narrowed his eyes as he drew a rune, a hybrid between Aspiro and Fulminis. Once done, he took a deep breath. “Aspiro Tonitrus.” He said, blowing out.

A great gust of wind, far stronger than Aspiro blew forth, things that were bolted down moved slightly from the strong thunder like winds. A loud clap followed as the winds made contact with the dummies. “This spell is a great combat spell; the thunderclap dazes your foes while the intense winds unbalance them.” Ibis explained.

Callum nodded. “So, is it my turn to try the spell?” He asked, watching as the winds died down

Ibis nodded. “Yes, it is. This is the rune you shall need to memorize.” He said, holding up the rune drawn upon the paper.

Callum smirked, stepping forward as Ibis made sure to stand behind him. Drawing the rune, he breathed in. “Aspiro Tonitrus.” He said, blowing out. The same result as before came, strong winds with thunderous claps.

Once the wind had died down, a bolt of lightning struck the courtyard, revealing Eletha. “Hmm, so this is the animal you’ve decided to pet.” She said, completely disregarding Callum all together.

Ibis narrowed his eyes. “Eletha, why have you come?” He asked, walking towards his elder sister.

Eletha continued to ignore Callum’s presence. “To see if the rumours were true, that you indeed did bring a human here.” She said, walking forward.

Ibis sighed. “Humans are not all bad Eletha, even you should know that.” He said.

Eletha narrowed her eyes, a dangerous glare rested within them. “It’s that kind of thinking that got Arathorn murdered.” She spat out.

Ibis remained clam, his eyes never leaving Eletha. “Our elder brother was wise Eletha, he knew that the fighting was pointless.” He argued.

Eletha never gave up. “Yeah, like walking into the Human lands all like, ‘hey, I’m not going to harm you because I think you’re the best’ was going to get him far.” She hissed back.

Ibis slowly turned to face away from his sister. “We both know that I’m the strongest with our brother gone. You know you can’t take me on directly.” He said.

Eletha nodded. “It would be funny had it not been true brother. But you can’t protect all the humans who enter out lands from us.” She said, heading to the centre of the courtyard. “Fulminis Circum-Vehor!” She cried, drawing a rune that sent her flying in a bolt of lightning.

Callum glanced between the spot where Eletha vanished and Ibis several times. “Who was that?” He asked.

Ibis sighed as he sat upon the nearest chair. “That was Eletha, my older sister. She is strongly anti-human as she has demonstrated.” He explained, glancing up at the sky. “She argues that our older brother, Arathorn was murdered by humans. But I know that wasn’t the case entirely.” He added.

Callum nodded. “I understand.” He said, looking to the sky once more.


	4. The Next Archmage Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolvar and Sontar nodded, the two quickly vanishing in seconds. Eletha soon walked forward, her eyes falling upon the Chest of Aaravos. “And perhaps, if we’re lucky, we will find the Key of Aaravos and unlock his chest.” She said.

Eletha wasn’t in a good mood. She had stormed into her home, accessing the hidden chambers below her home. The vast network of tunnels came to exist thanks to the Earthblood Elves who served her. Entering a small chamber, she glanced over the many objects resting about, many of them relics of the old days before Humans came to learn Dark Magic.

Her eyes fell upon a single object, a chest with a keyhole large enough for a cube. The chest was a reminder of Aaravos. She frowned and marched forward, her fists slammed into a table close to the centre of the room.

“Lady Eletha.”

Eletha’s gaze moved to fall upon Kolvar. The Sunfire Elf warriors stood at the entrance. His posture was strong and proud, typical for a Sunfire Elf. “What is it Kolvar?” She hissed, she needed to be alone, to scheme, to formulate a dark plan that would see the human people reduced to nothing more than an endangered race of animals.

Kolvar remained tall under the heavy gaze directed at him. His breathing remained steady, he’d grown used to Eletha’s behaviour by now, her anger towards humans was something he shared. “I have returned with news from Lux Aurea.” He said at last, watching Eletha’s gaze hardened.

“Spit it out then Kolvar.” Eletha demanded, her hands rolling into fists as she dreaded the news that Kolvar held.

“Queen Janai has made a deal with the young king of Katolis to create a city where Humans and Elves can live in peace close by the border.” Kolvar replied, his words floated across the room with dreaded silence.

Eletha growled as she heard the answer. He hands were fast to grab the closest object. With rage, she chucked it across the room, proceeding to repeat this a few more times. “The animal loving traitor.” She screamed.

“Is this an inconvenient time to visit?” Malgath asked as he entered the chamber alongside another Elf.

Eletha allowed her gaze to fall upon the Moonshadow Elf and his new companion. The man was beefy, a large fellow who seemed like he could crush his foes with ease. His pale skin seemed to hint at a lake of exposure to the sun. His clothing was an earth green. “Who is this Malgath?” She snarled. 

Malgath glanced towards his friend, he gave a small nod before gazing back towards Eletha’s enraged form. “This is Sontar. He has heard about the most recent activities that many Elves have committed with the Humans and has thus expressed delight in joining your plans to wipe out the animals.” He replied, introducing the Elf.

Eletha smirked. “That is good and all.” She began, glancing towards the group. “But things have escalated recently. For I have seen this Callum with my very own eyes.” She continued, striding forward. “He is swarming with 

Primal Energy, an unnatural occurrence for a human.” She finished.

Kolvar blinked in confusion, and slight interest. “How can a Human, who isn’t even from Xadia mind you, have such a powerful connection?” He inquired.

Eletha shrugged her shoulders in response. “Who knows.” She paused, glancing over the others. “What worries me, is that he has a natural talent for the mystical arts.” She breathed out heavily, her eyes narrowing as she focused upon a large map of Xadia. “If we don’t tread carefully, he may very well master the other five Arcanum’s.” She added.

Malgath frowned, his eyes locked upon the map. His gaze focused upon the Silvergrove. “Moonshadow Elves are unfriendly towards Humans.” He stated, pausing as he glanced towards

Kolvar. “I am unsure what our Sunfire cousins think in person. But I do know that finding someone to teach him Star Magic will be difficult.” He said.

Kolvar sighed. “Queen Janai has been able to change the view of many of her people. I can guarantee that there’s at least a few mages at Lux Aurea who would be willing to teach humans how to connect to an Arcanum.” He replied.

Sontar glanced over the group, his gaze locked upon the many relics Eletha had gathered over the years. “Earthblood Elf mages aren’t against teachings others their ways; I cannot say how this goes with our Startouch, I suspect their talent for seeing all will mean they can see the change that humans are supposedly capable off.”

Eletha sighed as she turned her gaze away from the map. “And the Oceanborn Elves? What off them?” She inquired.

Kolvar glanced towards her alongside the others. “They tend to remain hidden below the surface, but that doesn’t mean they won’t teach others the Ocean Arcanum.” He answered.

Eletha growled dangerously. “This will be an issue for sure.” She said, a plan slowly starting to form within her calculating mind. “We need to sabotage this animals training.” She paused, glancing towards the Moonshadow Elf. “Malgath, you shall journey with me to the Storm Spire. And Hopefully you could knock some sense into your niece while I have an audience with the Dragon Queen.” She began, getting a nod of understanding from Malgath. She then turned to face the others. “Meanwhile, I want you two to see out others who share our view on these animals.”

Kolvar and Sontar nodded, the two quickly vanishing in seconds. Eletha soon walked forward, her eyes falling upon the Chest of Aaravos. “And perhaps, if we’re lucky, we will find the Key of Aaravos and unlock his chest.” She said.

* * *

Callum dived to the side, avoiding Ibis’s staff. He leapt back, moving to the side once more. “Why are we doing this again?” He questioned.

Ibis swung from the side, managing to get a hit in on Callum. “In order for you to truly be a great mage, you must know how to fight when spell casting is no longer an option.” He replied, striking the ground before Callum.

The mage in training nodded, grasping his silver staff tightly, the staff itself was decorated with red markings. At the top, a C shape rested. The central opening of the tip held an orb of blue energy within the top, a Primal Stone of the Sky. He quickly ducked down, dodging another swing Ibis sent his way.

Ibis soon halted in his attack, watching with observant eyes as Callum caught his breath. “Your stamina will need work.” He said thoughtfully. “But otherwise, you have shown a natural talent with the staff. Though I have noticed another thing during our training.” He aside with interest.

Callum glanced up at Ibis, his left eyebrow raised with. “what do you mean?” He asked, his voice full of curiosity on the subject.

Ibis walked forward as he spoke, explaining what it was he noticed. “You are flowing with Primal Energy; it surrounds you like nothing I have ever seen.” He paused, glancing over Callum closely. “The Primal Essence of the other Arcanum’s swarm over you. This proves that you are the next Archmage.” He said.

Callum blinked as the information settled in, his eyes widened suddenly. “You mean, I could learn the other Arcanum’s! That I’m able to master all of them!” He exclaimed with shock.

Ibis nodded in confirmation. “That is correct. Why, the last person who achieved that very task was Arathorn, my eldest brother.” He responded, his eyes drifting towards the sky.

Callum widened his eyes at the sudden information, he never knew that Ibis was related to an Archmage, but it did also bring up another question. “How many Archmages have there been?” He inquired, curious to what the answer would be.

Ibis closed his eyes as he recalled the number of Archmages. “less than twenty, an Elves life spans over a great number of years. Sadly, none have received the respect worthy of having mastered such control over their power.”

Callum nodded in understanding, knowing that his training would become difficult, he would need to venture out and find other mages willing to teach him the other Arcanum’s. He didn’t know how long the journey would take, all he knew was that Rayla would be upset. 


	5. New Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla blinked, she was shocked. She stood fast and glanced off into the distance. “Callum has Elven blood in him.” She muttered; her voice full of surprise. She then noticed something else.

Callum rested little that night, he twisted and turned, sweat forming upon his forehead as he grunted every now and then. His breathing became heavy, his eyes tightened as tears threaten to burst forth.  
He awoke fast, gasping for air as he glanced around the room. The moonlight illuminating the surrounding room, allowing him to clearly see the objects that decorated the room. He glanced down upon the unfinished letter. He sighed a heavy sigh, his gaze returning to the window as he breathed heavily.

The moon, it shined so brightly. It truly was a beautiful and wonderous object that ruled the night sky. Its appearance was one that he grew up curious with, the Moon constantly changed. Always bringing about a new image each time it appeared.

Blinking, he glanced down at himself. And he pondered many thoughts, but one in particular hit him hard. "My appearance. That dream from at the Spire. The spell Lujanne cast…" He began to mutter to himself before he widened his eyes.

"It was real. The entire dream was real!" He exclaimed; the realisation dawned upon him faster than it took to realise his feelings for Rayla. He closed his eyes as he began to search deep within his soul. It was there that he found it, a well of Primal Energy and magic. The answers to his Storm Spire dream. But he also felt something else, a new Arcanum connection had formed. "The Moon Arcanum." He said.

* * *

The next morning, Callum walked down the stairs full of energy and hope. His gaze fell upon Ibis, the Skywing Mage stood, preparing a morning meal for the two of them. "Ibis, you don't happen to have any books on Moon Magic, do you?" He asked.

Ibis blinked in confusion before the depth of what Callum's question was hit him. "You connected to the Moon Arcanum." He replied in realisation. "I do." He began to reply after a moment of shock and surprise. "Arathorn had quite a few books on all the Primal Sources and the magic associated with them." He finished, leading Callum towards another his study.

The study was full of books, runes and other mystical objects. A few relics littered the room. But the mess was nothing compared to the robes that stood strongly at the back of the room next to a golden staff. The fine details of both the robes and staff matched each other. The silver detailing mixed with azure and white help identify the user as a Skywing Elf.

Callum glanced over the first book he found about Moon Magic. His hands flipped the pages until he stopped at one spell in particular. He grinned. "Now, let's see if my hunch was correct." He muttered, drawing the rune related to said spell. A spell designed to remove illusions from anything or anyone.

Ibis watched with interest as the rune was drawn, he knew the spell himself, having seen Arathorn use it many times before. "The Praestigia Dis-Cedo spell?" He asked with confusion, unsure where Callum was headed with this.

Callum took a deep breath, his eyes narrowed as he began to speak the trigger words. "Praestigia Dis-Cedo." A wave of energy engulfed his body, tearing about at the illusion cast upon him so many years ago.

Ibis watched with wide eyes as Callum's appearance changed, a pair of short horns appeared, extruding from the sides of his head and ending in spiked tip. A pair of brown wings formed upon his back, the feathery objects resting silently along his back. His skin became a bluish grey mixed with tints of what his former skin colour.

As the energy faded, Callum breathed heavily before facing Ibis with a large smile planted firmly upon his lips. "As I suspected." Callum began, pausing as he glanced over his hands, one of them had four fingers while the other held five, a symbol of his duel heritage. "I'm a Half Elf." He finished, glancing towards Ibis as a smirk replaced his smile. "And that Elf happens to be a Skywing Elf."

Ibis blinked. "You… You're a... a…" He began, he was so shocked still, that he had become incapable of forming complete sentences with ease. He was at a loss for words, the sudden revelation had shocked him deeply. But he felt a connection to Callum, that he was familiar in some way. The horns, he noticed the horns, they were so much like Arathorn's own horns.

* * *

Rayla rested upon the Storm Spire's edge, her gaze glued to the clouds as a bird raced down towards her. The creature faded away to nothing once it reached her, revealing a letter for Rayla to read. Taking it with gentle hands, she opened the letter.

"Rayla, I know this is so soon. I wasn't expecting to send you a letter this soon. But some amazing things have happened recently, and I needed to inform you of them. Firstly, I've learned is that I'm able to connect to the other Arcanum's. You know what that means? It means I'll be the next Archmage."

Rayla chuckled to herself, she could not help but be surprised at the truth that he held within his words, the excitement he must be expressing. She enjoyed it.

"Secondly, I've learned that I'm a natural with the staff. Turns out that I take after my mother in more ways than I thought. Long pole weapons like a spear or staff were always meant to be my weapon, alongside magic. Ibis even said that I'm a natural. Although he said my stamina could do with some work."

Rayla smiled. "So, he's found something other then magic that he's good at." She said fondly, proud that he wasn't going to rely solely upon Primal Magic.

"Thirdly, I connected to the Moon Arcanum. And guess what? It didn't involve me using Dark Magic and nearly dying this time. I realised that in order to tap into the Moon's power, I had to realise that appearances are the truth of reality. And well, I concluded that how I appeared throughout most my life was just an illusion."

Rayla frowned, why would his appearance be an illusion. It was impossible unless a Moonshadow Elf Mage or Archmage cast an Illusion spell upon him, which meant his parents knew one.

"Lastly, I used a spell to reveal my true form. And guess what, I'm a Half Elf. My father, he was a Skywing Elf. I have wings Rayla! I don't need my flight spell. But I'm keeping the spell at the back of my lips after what happened to Nyx and the Soulfangs a few months back."

Rayla blinked, she was shocked. She stood fast and glanced off into the distance. "Callum has Elven blood in him." She muttered; her voice full of surprise. She then noticed something else.

"P.S. I had a run in with Ibis's older sister, she has a deep hatred for humans. I'm not sure how well she'll take me being a Half Elf. But I have a sneaking suspicion that something sinister is in the works."

Rayla narrowed her eyes, concern spreading over her features quickly. This wasn't news she wanted to hear so fast. But so many paths had been opened. Callum was most likely going to learn all he could about the other Primal Sources and the magic related to them.

She sighed, her violet eyes moving to fall upon the clouds once more. "Let's hope that what you suspect is in the works isn't true." She muttered.


	6. The Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla’s gaze hardened, her breathing became heavy. “My parents fought to the end protecting the Dragon Prince!” She snapped back, moving to stand face to face with Malgath. “If you can’t stay ahead of the change, then get lost.” She added.

The chilly winds blew gently atop the Storm Spire as Eletha dumbed Malgath upon the stone. The assassin grunting from the impact while he stood up. Eletha soon landed upon the ground next to him when he spoke. “Couldn’t you have been a little gentle with the landing?”

Eletha rolled her eyes at her minion’s question, she found him to be just as annoying as the rest of his family. “Just go find your niece and speak with her.” She commanded, her gaze falling upon the entrance of the Dragon Queen’s chambers. “Meanwhile, I’m going to have an audience with the Queen.” She finished, striding towards the Queen’s chamber.

Malgath gave a nod in response and left to find his niece. His search didn’t take as long as he thought it would, seeing as he found her resting upon the tip of the Storm Spire. Seeing her again was like a grace from the moon. He smiled lightly and took a deep breath as he walked forward. “Rayla.” He said, alerting her to his presence.

Rayla turned to face her uncle, eyes wide with confusion before her face fell to an expression of surprise. “Uncle Malgath!” She cried, running towards him with open arms. “What are you doing here?” She asked.

Malgath chuckled as he embraced Rayla with wide arms. “I came to see you and have a word with you.” He replied, pulling back from the embrace shortly afterwards.

Rayla watched her uncle with concern, he rarely ever wanted to have a word with her. But she was curious about the subject of their impending conversation. “Well. Get on with it.” She exclaimed.

Malgath sighed. “This Human that claims to love you…” He paused and looked Rayla in the eyes. “The Human you claim to love.” He responded, watching as Rayla halted in stride.

Rayla narrowed her eyes at the way her uncle mentioned Callum. “He has a name you know. It’s Callum.” She spat with annoyance; she could already see where the conversation was going.

Malgath crossed his arms. “Don’t talk to me like that young one.” He began, looking deeply into her gaze. “He can’t be trusted.” He said it like it was a fact of life. “Humans only cause death and destruction.” He added.

Rayla rolled a fist as she turned to face her uncle, insulted that he would believe all Humans to be the same. “Not all of them are like that. Callum’s different.” She replied, her voice strong with pride.

Malgath’s eyes narrowed, his gaze hardened as he eyed Rayla closely. “Humans are the reason your parents are dead, the reason why Avizandum is dead and Sol Regem blind.” He hissed.

Rayla remained unmoved. “They acted in defence and revenge for what was caused to them. Sol Regem was blinded by his own actions. And Avizandum, he killed Callum’s mother, in turn, his step-father killed him revenge.” She yelled.

Malgath felt the anger build within him. “You don’t get to decide who’s good and who’s bad! Humans are the enemy; they will wipe us out first if we do not wipe them out first. They killed your parents for crying out loud!” He snarled, gesturing towards the human kingdoms.

Rayla’s gaze hardened, her breathing became heavy. “My parents fought to the end protecting the Dragon Prince!” She snapped back, moving to stand face to face with Malgath. “If you can’t stay ahead of the change, then get lost.” She added.

Malgath narrowed his eyes, he opened his mouth to speak before Rayla spoke again. “I know that Eletha’s planning something. I mean, why else would she come and see the Dragon Queen other than her blessing and aid.” Rayla then paused and looked him up and down. “And I can tell that you didn’t ask her to bring you along to see me.” She halted in her words, a few tears threatening to fall from her eyes. “You’re working with her. I thought I…” She paused as a single tear rolled down her cheek. “I thought I could trust you. But now I see how foolish I was in believing that.” She finished, walking away.

Malgath was frozen, he didn’t know how to respond. He looked out over the clouds as he reflected over the argument. He glanced back just once to see Rayla vanish from view. Then, he sighed heavily, a sigh of sadness.

* * *

Rayla walked down the steps of the Storm Spire, tears slowly started to flow form her eyes as she reflected over the argument with her uncle. She closed her eyes as she came to a stop, her fists clenched tightly. “Why?” She muttered, opening her eyes once more to see the vast, lush green land of Xadia before her.

She felt uneasy, backing away, she used one of her hands to steady herself. With careful ease, she slid down to the rocky ground beneath her. Her hands wrapped around her legs. “I thought I could trust you.” She muttered.

Her eyes closed tightly, she sniffled as sobs escaped her throat. She didn’t know how to proceed, the only member of her family that she could even call family at this point was Ethari. Her breathing was heavy as she cried. She wished that Callum was there to support her, to prove her uncle wrong.

* * *

Callum rested silently looking out over the skies. In all his excitement about learning the truth of his appearance and father, he had failed to recognise how others would absorb said information. Many of the others back in the Kingdoms would be disgusted greatly by his hybrid nature, and would most likely be put down by them in ways that he couldn’t even imagine, the pain and teasing her would suffer from them, the looks of disappointment and disgust he’d receive.

Elves were another story, those, like Eletha, would be so disgusted they’d do anything to prove that he was a freak of nature, a monster that needed to be put down, or an example of how far humans are willing to go to take advantage of them. For the others, they would most likely look down upon him, but wouldn’t bother with the things that those back home would.

He sighed as glanced over the city, his gaze lingered upon the Sky Nexus which towered into the sky. His training had taken a pause while he adjusted to the appearance of his true form. He now needed to learn how to fly with his wings, something that could take a few months to master.

Shaking his thoughts aside, he began to wonder who his birth father was. Perhaps he was a skilled and well-respected Sky Mage? Perhaps he was an exiled Sky Mage who had gone seeking protection within Katolis? Whatever the answer, he knew he had to wait. For the answers he sought after require Moon Magic. Despite having connected to the Moon Arcanum, he wasn’t going to learn anything related to Moon Magic without the right teacher.


	7. Forms of Fulminis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have amassed quite the audience wouldn’t you say?” Ibis stated, turning to face Callum once more.

A few drops of sweat rolled down his forehead, his staff grasped tightly within his hands. His eyes locked upon his foe. He watched the movement Ibis took with great care. The air was tense around them, he could see glimpses of the audience that had formed to watch him fight against Ibis.

The news of his hybrid nature had been taken with shock and surprise, but the others had taken to calling him Olymsaruis, the Sky Changer. Deep down in his heart, the name felt right. It was as if he was the herald for the changes to come. Shaking the thoughts aside, he watched as Ibis took a step forward and leapt at him.

Backing up, Callum raised his staff to block. The sound of metal echoed across the courtyard as the two pulled back. Callum remembered when he first took up the way of the staff, how he argued that he would be poor at the art. It was after their first lesson did he learn and accept that everything about the way of the staff came to him with a natural ease.

He quickly dived to the side, watching as Ibis quickly corrected himself and moved to strike again. He glanced over his surroundings; his mother had always told him to use his surroundings to his advantage. Eyeing the training dummies, a plan quickly formed as did a small smile.

Leaping back, he quickly ducked behind the nearest dummy, he heard a staff strike the wooden structure of the dummy. With a smirk, he rolled out from the side, swinging his staff towards Ibis. The Elven Mage moved to block, leaving himself open to attack. Taking the chance, Callum pushed with the offensive, forcing Ibis to go on the defensive.

Pushing with more force, Callum watched as Ibis backed up slightly with a small grin. It was that moment did Callum realise his first mistake; he used his might in place of agility and skill. He ducked back and swung high, his second mistake. He felt the staff leave his grasp. Narrowing his eyes, he leapt forward, his final mistake.

The next thing he knew, he had been thrown across the courtyard, slamming back first into the wall. He grunted from the impact while he glanced up to see Ibis walking forward. “Ow.” He muttered, taking the hand his teacher offered. “I think I did better that time.” He added.

Ibis rolled his eyes. “Your ability to adapt to the situation at hand has improved greatly.” He paused, his gaze moving over the field. “So too has your stamina. However, you did happen to make three mistakes.” He finished, pulling Callum to his feet.

Callum nodded. “Yeah, I used brute force, then I strike high before leaping forward. All the signs of a death wish.” He responded, watching as Ibis allowed his gaze to sweep over the crowd. 

“We have amassed quite the audience wouldn’t you say?” Ibis stated, turning to face Callum once more.

Callum nodded as he glanced over the crowd, his eyes fellow upon a Moonshadow Elf who stood at the back. He noted that he’d have to keep an eye on him.

* * *

Callum entered the courtyard the next day, his eyes fell upon Ibis, The Skywing Elf Mage stood tall, watching the sky with an observant gaze. “I fear a storm is coming.” He suddenly said, his gaze falling upon the young mage in training. 

Callum halted in his stride, watching as Ibis marched forward. “And you must be prepared for the fall. We begin today with the Fulminis Spells. You already know the most basic form. Perhaps it is time to teach you the advanced forms.” He finished, turning to face the training dummies.

Callum watched as Ibis drew a rune into the air before him. “Fulminis Iugum.” He said, a bolt of lightning shot forth, striking each of the dummies one after the other. “A chian spell, it hits your foes one after the other. Useful if you’re against multiple foes or facing off against a foe with a shield.” Ibis explained.

Callum blinked. “So, do I give it a go then?” He asked, to which Ibis nodded in response. Callum stepped forward, drawing the rune before taking a deep breath. “Fulminis Iugum.” He said, firing a bolt of lightning that followed the same pattern. Each dummy was struck once, one after the other.

Ibis quickly walked forward. “Good job” He said, pausing as he eyed Callum. “The next spell is much like Aspiro Frigis, you will find that the bolt of lightning is more like a bolt of icy electricity, allowing you to freeze selected targets. Sadly, it is one of the most difficult spells to handle. I shall demonstrate to you.” He said

Ibis stepped forward, drawing several symbols around him, each of them pointed towards each of the dummies. “You must cast the runes facing the target you wish to freeze. The more runes you have, the more targets you’ll freeze.” He continued to explain, raising a hand as he prepared to cast the spell. “Fulminis Frigis.”

Several bolts of icy blue lightning shot forth from each rune, each of them hitting their designated target with deadly accuracy. The dummies each froze. Ibis faced the dummies once more. “Fulminis.” He said, repeating the process with each of the frozen dummies.

Callum watched all this with awe, knowing that he’d become a powerful mage. Ibis soon turned to face him. “Let us try it with one target for now and see how well you do.” He said.

Callum nodded in response and walked forward, drawing a single rune in the air. Then, with a deep breath, he pushed his hand forward. “Fulminis Frigis.” He cried, sending a bolt of icy blue lightning surging towards the targeted dummy. The dummy was encased in ice, a quick Fulminis from Ibis freed the inanimate object from its prison seconds later.

“Very good, now try two targets.”

Callum did as he was told, drawing the rune twice. With another deep breath, he cried out the words. “Fulminis Frigis.” Unlike the success he had beforehand, he failed to encase any of the dummies, only managing to encase the single arm of a dummy.

Callum frowned in annoyance at the failure. “Do not worry my apprentice, many others have failed to cast the spell with more then a single target before. I myself failed to do so when I was learning this very spell.” Ibis comforted.

Callum nodded in understanding, the two soon turned to sparing, combat with their staffs for the rest of their session. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for a Star Wars Au. Would it be an interesting read?  
> I'm also asking over on Fanfiction.net whether or not Malgath should betray Eletha. So far I've gotten two votes for him to betray. Let's see yours.


	8. Sabotaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned around and walked away, turning only slightly to cast another spell towards the dummies. “Fulminis!” He watched as the ice explode into several smaller shards. Standing tall, he closed his eyes. “Fulminis Iugum.”

To say that Eletha was unhappy would be an understatement, she was well beyond the boundaries of her anger. She paced back and forth, anger at the failure radiated off her like the rays of the sun. Her breathing was heavy with hatred. She had less than ideal options to achieve her goals.

Topping off her bad mood, she’d learned that Callum wasn’t even a full human, but a Half-Elf. She’d also learned that Malgath had failed in obtaining his niece’s allegiance, she knew it wouldn’t work, love was a strong bond. But it did give her another tool to use against the humans, especially against the hybrid freak and that young king of Katolis.

She quickly came to a stop in her stride, her gaze swept the room till her eyes rested upon the Chest of Aaravos. She made her way over to it, taking it in her hands with great care. It was said that the chest contained the greatest magical object of all time, an object of great power, a ring that contained a tiny fragment of each primal source within its gem.

Placing the chest down, she turned around to see Malgath standing at the entrance. “What is it Malgath?” She demanded, watching as the Moonshadow Elf Assassin raised an eyebrow.

“Why are you so obsessed with that chest?” He asked, stepping forward.

Eletha narrowed her eyes. “That is none of your concern.” She answered bitterly, watching as her minion glanced towards the map of Xadia. “But what have you to report about our freak?” She questioned.

Malgath turned to face Eletha once more, the words that Rayla said to him, that he had a name echoed at the back of his mind. Shaking them from his thoughts, he replied. “The people have taken to calling him Olymsaruis.”

“Sky Changer.” Eletha muttered, her words tainted with disgust. “How honourable of them” She mocked.

“He’s proven to be a natural with the staff. But he has also proven that he needs time to master Fulminis Frigis. He can only cast it when targeting a single foe but fails with more then two.” He finished.

Eletha chuckled. “Expected for any mage in training, no doubt my younger brother is going to aid him in mastering that spell.” She sat down upon a chair, her right hand came to rest below her jaw, her arm supporting the weight of her head. “But it will not be enough. He must fail at mastering the other spells so that we have time to make our move against him. Attempt to trickle in lies, I want them to question his true intentions in mastering our mystic ways.”

Malgath nodded, leaving as quickly as he could. He often wondered why he worked for Eletha, she could be cruel and ruthless, and bitter towards those around her. But their shared goal of wanting humanity gone, their shared hatred. It was what kept him so loyal to her.

* * *

“Fulminis Frigis!” Callum cried, watching as the spell once more failed to freeze any of the selected targets. Only managing to freeze a few parts of each dummy. He groaned in frustration, annoyance at the lack of being able to master the spell ate away at him.

He turned around and walked away, turning only slightly to cast another spell towards the dummies. “Fulminis!” He watched as the ice explode into several smaller shards. Standing tall, he closed his eyes. “Fulminis Iugum.”

The lightning burst forth, zapping each of the targets one after the other. He’d taken up practicing the spells he knew to master them. Each time he cast them, he felt it was easier to do so. He narrowed his eyes, not exactly happy with the result. “Fulminis Iugum.” He said again, watching the chain lightning surged towards the dummies.

“You have come close to mastering the few spells I’ve taught you already apprentice.” Ibis said, entering the courtyard. “Yet I can’t help but feel that you’re annoyed at yourself.” He added, coming to a stop before Callum.

The young Archmage in training glanced up to see his masters face, it was true that he was annoyed at himself. “Yeah, Fulminis Frigis is just…” He paused, glancing towards the dummies that mocked him for failing to cast the spell with more than one target with success. “Irritating.” He finished.

Ibis nodded. “It is true that Fulminis Frigis is a difficult spell to master, but with practise, comes mastery. You will learn to master the spell in due time. However, I thought we’d try something different today and teach you a few more basic spells. Some movement and stealth spells that many mages use during battle.” He responded.

Callum watched as Ibis drew a rune, a swirl of lines each curving in with one another. “Ob-Versor.” Ibis said, his form hovering into the air as a cloud like substance formed at his feet. “This spell is useful to move about when you must fight in the sky and lack wings like I do. It also makes a good platform to transport others once mastered.” He explained.

Callum nodded, watching as Ibis returned to the ground. “You try.” He said.

The young Archmage nodded. Drawing the rune before narrowing his eyes. “Ob-Versor.” He said, watching as the spell took effect. He felt himself lift into the air, only to drop back down suddenly. He grunted from the impact, glancing up to see Ibis walk forward.

“Hmm, interesting. I have never known the spell to react like that before.” Ibis said with great curiosity.

Callum dusted himself off as he stood tall. “Could have to do with my hybrid nature?” He asked.

Ibis shook his head. “No, any being with a connection to the Sky Arcanum or a Sky Primal Stone can cast the spell with the full result.” He said, deep in thought. “It could do with the fact that you have wings and thus, the spell recognises that and sees that it isn’t needed.” He added.

Callum sighed heavily. “Great.” He said. Turning to face the dummies. “Fulminis Iugum.” He said, casting the chain lightning spell once more.

From the back, Eletha smirked a dark grin, an object rested in her hands. “Sabotage complete, inform Malgath that he may now continue with his mission.” She whispered to another Skywing Elf, who nodded and took off, leaving her to observe the training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, now to clarify some information about the Star Wars Au, it's going to be a Dragon Prince Star Wars Au where I transfer the characters from The Dragon Prince into the star wars universe. I have a few base ideas like when it's set within the Galactic Timeline. It'll be around the time that Rebels Season 3 started with a five select characters as a Rebel Cell fighting to free Xadia from the Empire's grasp.
> 
> For this Rebel Cell, Callum and Rayla are going to be members of it. With Rayla being a awesome warrior while Callum's a Jedi in training. I don't want Ezran or Zym in this cell, but three more members are required, one of them should be able to work as a droid that chirps and beeps in total, there will be five members of the cell, that's including both Callum and Rayla.
> 
> As for the villains, well. I've already got them down as well as the ships they command. Viren will be the main villain where his title shall be Governor Viren, a Governor controls a world for the Empire. Claudia will be an Inquisitor tasked with hunting down Callum and his master and also has her own fighter squadron. Soren, who'll be known as General Soren who commands the ground forces for his fathers fleet and has his own special squad. Finally is Aaravos, an Ancient Sith Lord who works alongside Viren from his Sith Holocron where he's imprisoned.
> 
> As for their ships, well, here's what I've got. The Aaravos. An Imperial I Class Star Destroyer, it would've been an Imperial II Class, but sadly they didn't exist at the select time period. The Aaravos belongs to Viren. Next is The Betrayer, a Victory I Class Star Destroyer that belongs to Claudia and finally is The Defection, a Raider II Class Corvette that belongs to Soren. If you need to know what the Raider or Victory looks like, look them up.
> 
> As for the Rebel Cells, I've selected this ship for them to live in and fight with. the XS Stock Light Freighter, look it up. It'll be modified too thought in terms of sleeping arrangements.
> 
> Who should be Callum's master... Janai or Runaan?


	9. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your wisdom and advice was always so warm and welcome.” He said, a few tears forming in his eyes as he glanced away from the robe. “You always did manage to keep Eletha grounded and her anger issues under control.” He continued.

The hut was silent, Callum was gone, taking flying lessons to master his natural wings. So, in the peace and quiet, Ibis took the time to reflect over his brother. He sat within his study, flipping through the journal Arathorn documented his activities in up to the final confrontation with Eletha before leaving Xadia for good. 

Flipping through the pages, he came to a stop upon the entry that marked the first real fight between Eletha and him about the nature of humans. Ibis closed his eyes at the memory; he’d only been around the age Ezran was, perhaps two years older at the time.

* * *

_The air grew tense as Arathorn stood at the end of the arena. His bluish grey skin shined in the sunlight as his feathery brown wings rested upon his back. His current outfit consisted of a sleeveless azure shirt, a pair of rounded silver shoulder pads, a small azure skirt like piece of armour that rested around his waist, grey pants and black boots._

_His green eyes glanced over towards his younger sister, Eletha. She stood tall; her green eyes narrowed with disappoint and annoyance. “Brother! Your belief is flawed.” She cried out, drawing a light blue rune into the air. “Aspiro Tonitrus.”_

_Arathorn was quick to counter her spell with an Earth Magic spell, drawing the jagged brown rune into the air, he grinned as he said the trigger words. “Saxum Armum.” A wall of solid earth burst out of the ground before him. The wall redirected the strong winds around him while reflecting the echo of the thunderous clap across the arena. “You are blinded by years of lies and deception, Eletha.” He said in response, watching as the wall of earth returned to the ground._

_Eletha growled with annoyance at the failure of her attack. She quickly drew several runes in the sky, with a silent laugh, she drew a few more. “Fulminis Frigis.” She cried, watching as several bolts of icy lightning shot off towards her brother. “What our elders say is truth. Humans are nothing but beings of greed and chaos.” She defended herself and her elders._

_Arathorn shook his head in disappointment, drawing an orange rune into the sky, the signature colour for Sun Magic. “Furnus Castrum.” He said, summoning a wall of fire that melted the bolts of icy lightning with ease. “They too have been lied to.” He replied, quickly drawing another orange rune into the sky. “Furnus Globus!” He cried._

_Eletha dived to the side, avoiding the orb of fire that slammed into the wall behind her. “You’re foolish brother. Your mind…” She paused, casting another rune into the air. “Fulminis!” She cried before returning to her first line of words. “Has been warped by the deceivers of destruction.”_

_Arathorn leapt to the side with ease. “You know you can’t beat me Eletha, just give up.” He cried out, standing back as he watched Eletha’s gaze hardened and her fists clench tightly._

_“I will beat you brother. I promise you that today.” She halted in her speech, drawing a complex rune into the air before she a dark smirk formed upon her lips. “Ambiguus Nimbus.” She yelled. A dark cloud formed in the sky above them. Reaching down with tendrils of black mist, the dark cloud started to cover the arena in shadows. Leaving Eletha close to impossible to spot in the darkness._

_Arathorn raised an eyebrow in slight amusement. “You have to do better than this Eletha.” He said, his voice heavy with amusement as he drew a Star Magic rune into the air. The dark blue rune hovered before him in the shape of a star with pupils. “Aspectus Spiritus.” He cried. He blinked; his eyes slowly turned black as white specs swarmed them, creating a star occupied night sky within his eyes. He glanced up and smirked as he saw three seconds into the future, an Aspiro spell was going to be cast._

_He dived to the side, avoiding a gust of wind before dodging the bolt of lightning from Fulminis. “You won’t beat me like this Eletha.” He cried out with a chuckle. He quickly drew a bright blue rune into the air before him. “Aspiro.” He yelled, taking in a great breath as he unleashed a great amount of wind._

_Eletha cried out in surprise as the dark clouds were blown away, she’d been caught in wind gust and knocked off balance. She quickly regained her footing and glared at her brother. “Don’t play dirty Arathorn, I had you on the run there.” She snapped._

_Arathorn chuckled as he shook his head in amusement. “Oh no you didn’t Eletha. Star Magic is quite useful for many things, such as…” He paused, ready to make fun of his sister. “Oh, I don’t know. seeing three seconds into the future.” He joked, standing tall as he watched Eletha draw a rune. With a smile, he quickly drew a brown rune. “Mundus Cella.” He said, watching as Eletha was interrupted mid rune drawing with walls of rock pinning her to the ground._

_Eletha gasped from the sudden rock that held her down, her eyes fell upon Arathorn, causing her rune to vanish into the air. “You cheated!” She accused, watching as Arathorn walked towards her._

_“I didn’t cheat Eletha, I simply used the best spells I had within my arsenal.” He replied, walking away. “And good luck getting out.” He added, leaving the arena with a small laugh._

* * *

Ibis sighed as he placed the loose cord of rope upon the page and closed the journal. His eyes moved to focus on the robe worn by his Arathorn. Walking forward, he placed a hand upon the robe, brushing of a few specks of dust.

“Your wisdom and advice was always so warm and welcome.” He said, a few tears forming in his eyes as he glanced away from the robe. “You always did manage to keep Eletha grounded and her anger issues under control.” He continued.

He soon left the room, entering the backyard where a single grave rested. Kneeling down before it, he placed a flower upon the grave. The headstone was titled ‘Here lies Arathorn, Loving Archmage, father, brother and husband.’

Closing his eyes, Ibis took deep breaths. “Your leaving sentenced us all to doom. I cannot remember the last time Eletha and I spoke on good terms. Your passing was damaging to us all, to me especially.” He said, brushing a few leaves off the top of the headstone. “I await the day I join you on the other side… Brother.” He finished, heading back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are a few character profiles for the Star Wars AU.
> 
> Callum:  
> Stepbrother to Katolis' heir, Callum is a force sensitive human from Xadia. He is known to have a connection with the Arcanum of the on his homeworld. He and his stepbrother's Astromech Droid are currently searching for Ezran after being separated during the Imperial takeover of Xadia.
> 
> Bait:  
> Prince Ezran's personal Astromech Droid, Bait is more like a pet then he is a droid. He is loyal to his master and master's stepbrother. He and Callum are currently searching for Ezran after being separated during the Imperial takeover of Xadia.
> 
> Rayla:  
> A Moonshadow Elf taken in by the Mandalorians of Clan Ordo, Rayla is a hardened warrior with great stamina and agility on the battlefield. Her armour is over a thousand years old, reforged to fit her Elven build.
> 
> Viren:  
> Viren is the Governor of Xadia and a Grand Admiral within the Imperial Navy. His schemes to have his people live as just lives on Xadia has long dug back to the ancient days when the Elves and Dragons banished his people to the western side fo their homeworld. With his Imperial I Star Destroyer, The Aaravos, and his children at his side. He’s determined to keep his homeworld loyal to the Empire.
> 
> Claudia:  
> Otherwise known as the 13th Sister, Claudia was trained by Vader and her father, Claudia quickly became one of the best Inquisitors. With her ties to her father, she was assigned to the 9th Fleet and given her own fighter squadron known as Hunter Squadron. Her current task at the moment is to hunt down Callum and his master. With the aid of her Victory 1 Star Destroyer, The Betrayer, her targets will have a hard time evading her.
> 
> Soren:  
> Son of Viren and general of the 9th Fleet’s ground forces. Soren was a promising commander who quickly moved up the ranks of the Imperial Military, gaining his own commando squad and ship when he become a general. With his squad and his own Raider II Corvette, The Defection, Soren is ready to ensure that the Xadian Rebels know the military might of the Empire.
> 
> Aaravos:  
> An ancient Sith Lord born over a thousand years before the Empire came to power. Aaravos was a Startouch force sensitive Elf who was taken in by the Sith of ancient times. He rose to become one of the most powerful Sith Lords, going on to fight against members of the Jedi Council such as Sol Regem and Avizandum. He would be imprisoned within his own Sith Holocron by Avizandum.
> 
> Avizandum:  
> An old Jedi Master who fought in the Clone Wars and before during the days of the Old Republic. He was a regular opponent to Aaravos. He would fight against Aaravos through many days until he imprisoned his foe within their own Sith Holocron. He would later fall at the hands of Viren and Harrow which began the Xadian Civil War.
> 
> Votes for who should be Callum's Jedi Master are needed, at the moment it's a tie with 2 each.   
> Runaan or Janai? Who should train Callum?
> 
> As for the Xadian Rebel Cells, we have Rayla, Callum and Bait, one more other character excluding Ezran and Zym is needed. The fifth member will be decided between Runaan or Janai. So vote for which one of the two characters you want to train Callum.


	10. The Ancient Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I see hordes of Elves, I see legions of Humans, I see ice covering the land in a frosty grave. Three wars, the first is nearly upon us, the second a month from the end of the first, and the third a month after the end of the second. Time is nearly up. And the Archmage must be ready before the end of peace comes.” The dragon queen explained with riddles.

The arena was silent, not a single sound was made as Callum and Ibis circled each other. The former stood, holding his new weapon tightly. For every Archmage that comes to exist, a new weapon is forged for them. His new spear-staff weapon was silver, gold runes carved into the long hilt. At the top, a spear tip rested, within the tip was a small gem spilt into six pieces, each of them glowed different colours, one for each of the six sources.

The two soon came to a halt, their eyes narrowed as they waited for the other to make the first move. It felt like an eternity before Ibis strike first, his swift strike caught Callum off guard. Callum rolled back fast, only to react quickly when Ibis swung again.

The fight continued to draw on, the two of them danced about one another. Sparks flew off from their staffs every time they clashed, only to pull back and go another strike. This would repeat itself for another two minutes before Ibis took a different approach to the situation.

The elder mage quickly pulled back, running around the side as he managed to get a few jabs in with his staff. Callum reacted on instinct, rolling to the side as he avoided the weapon. Standing up, Callum decided it was time to go on the offensive.

Callum broke into a run, racing forward as he held his staff tightly, swinging, he managed to get a hit in, only to retract and come in from another angle. He continued to repeat this process several more times, managing to move faster and faster as he continued to strike rapidly.

Ibis kept an eye on Callum, only to lose track of him towards the end of his barrage. Blinking in a daze, Ibis backed up as Callum came down, slamming the base of his staff into his chest. Ibis fell to the ground with a grunt. He blinked once, then twice. Then, he burst into laughter. “Well done.” He said, taking Callum’s hand when offered.

Callum smiled. “I think I’ve mastered this style of combat.” He exclaimed with a small smile, watching as Ibis nodded.

“Indeed. Yet you still have a long way to go before you’re done here.” Ibis responded, looking towards the training dummies. “Let us see how you with Fulminis Frigis today.” He added.

Callum nodded, drawing two runes into the sky before him. Taking a deep breath, Callum spoke the trigger words. “Fulminis Frigis.” He said, watching as he managed to get two dummies encased in ice this time. Widening his eyes, he beamed a great smile. “I got two of them.”

Ibis smiled. “Excellent.” He began, casting two Fulminis spells to free the dummies. “But can you handle more then two targets is the question?” He asked.

Callum frowned as he drew up three runes. Breathing in and out, Callum spoke. “Fulminis Frigis.” He said, watching as he failed to encase any more dummies in ice. He sighed in disappointment. “Well, I guess it just comes to me over time.” He finished.

Ibis nodded, turning to glance over the arena stands where he noticed Eletha standing, holding an ancient relic in her hands. He narrowed his eyes. “I’ll be right back. Manus Pluma Volantus.” He said, flying up Eletha.

Eletha glanced towards Ibis. “What do you want brother?” She asked, watching as Ibis glanced down at the relic in her hands.

“I was about to ask what you were doing?” Ibis replied, shifting through the memories he had of each relic.

Eletha smiled innocently. “I just came to see what all the commotion was about over here.” She responded, watching Ibis widened his eyes as he eyed the relic. She was slowly realising that she might have to come up with a new plan to interfere with Callum’s training.

Ibis quickly narrowed his eyes, there was only one reason why Eletha would have this relic. With her hatred for humans and anything related to a human, she’d want to sabotage them as best she could without being discovered. Sadly, Ibis knew his sister quite well. “May I see this relic.” He asked.

Eletha wasn’t sure if she could get out of this without any trouble, but her brother wasn’t foolish, and she knew that well. He’d have already figured out her plans with the relic. So, she passed it to him quickly and with speed, took flight, leaving the arena behind.

Ibis was quick to return to Callum, coming to a stop as he spoke “Callum, I want you to smash this.”  
Callum blinked. “Why?” He asked, watching his teacher in confusion, concerned as to why Ibis would want him to smash a relic of primal magic. He needed to understand why, an explanation. Fortunately, Ibis noticed this look.

“If you don’t smash it, then you won’t be able to continue learning Sky Magic, or any other form of Magic without failure. It’s an object that, once bound to one, will cause them to fail any spell they learn after being cursed by it. The only way to free yourself of it is for the one cursed to smash it.” He explained.

Callum nodded, grabbing the relic in his hands. Then, placing it upon the ground, he drew a rune into the sky. “Fulminis.” He cried, watching the lightning bolt smashed the relic to pieces. A sudden feeling of ease and knowledge raced through him, leaving him momentarily dazed.

After a few seconds, he shook his head. Shaking the clouded haze from his mind, he glanced around the arena, many of them didn’t seem bothered about what had happened. A few of them had started to leave.

“My sister has great influence; I fear she is gathering for war with your kind.” Ibis said, watching as members of the crowd left the arena. Those who stayed only watched on for entertainment to cure their boredom. “But I believe we need to focus upon the next phase of your training. And perhaps attempt Ob-Versor again.” He added.

Callum nodded, standing ready as drew the rune. “Ob-Versor.” He said. He gently lifted into the air, the cloud like platform beneath rested smoothly. The two of them waited in silence, waiting for the spell to fail. Seconds turned to minutes as they waited. 

When it was confirmed that the spell wasn’t going to fail. Callum released the spell, landing on his feet as he turned to face his teacher. Ibis nodded as he drew a new rune into the air. “This next spell that I’m teaching you will allow you to run faster than others.” He said whilst resting his staff upon the ground. “Vinco Fortuno.” He said, the rune vanished. Ibis then ran forward, a blur of colour signalled where he went.

Callum watched with wide eyes and an open mouth as Ibis came to a stop, the spell shortly loosing effect. “Awesome.” He said.

Ibis nodded as he stepped to the side, watching as Callum rested his staff upon the ground and drew the rune. “Vinco Fortuno.” He said, racing forward as he became a blur before the eyes of everyone. Then, he came to a stop. “What’s next?” He asked.

Ibis glanced up towards the sky. “I believe we are done for the day. Tomorrow we shall continue.” He replied, leading the way out of the arena.

* * *

Rayla walked into the queen’s chamber. She was almost immediately besieged by Zym who tackled her the ground with a playful smile. He was by no means a small dragon anymore. He more up to Ezran’s now since the battle a few weeks ago.

A silently roar alert Zym to the presence of his mother to which he leapt off Rayla, allowing her to get back to her feet. The young Moonshadow Elf bowed gently before looking into the queen’s gaze. “You summoned me.” She said.

The queen nodded. “I sense three storms approaching. Three different wars, each a month after the other.” She replied, looking down towards Rayla who blinked.

“What do you mean?” She asked with interest and fear, watching as the dragon queen leaned down.

“I see hordes of Elves, I see legions of Humans, I see ice covering the land in a frosty grave. Three wars, the first is nearly upon us, the second a month from the end of the first, and the third a month after the end of the second. Time is nearly up. And the Archmage must be ready before the end of peace comes.” The dragon queen explained with riddles.

Rayla was confused, her mind fell blank. “I don’t understand my queen.” She said.

The dragon queen shook her head. “You will understand in time.” She replied. “Now go, inform you Archmage of what I have spoken, he must know of this fast.” She added. Turning around to pay attention to Zym.

Rayla sighed and left the chamber, heading back to her own chambers. Entering her chamber, she quickly sat down, her eyes glued to the window. “What does she mean? Three wars each a month apart. It’s confusing.” She muttered, picking up a piece of paper.

* * *

Within the privacy of her underground lair, Eletha punched a wall. She ignored the pain that surged through her body, preferring to punch another wall instead of dealing with her bloodied fist. Her anger was beyond anything she’d ever experienced. She was enraged at how much failure she’d had so far.

She turned to face the map of Xadia, her eyes quickly falling upon the lands towards the east, where the winds become so chilly and icy that none ever dared traverse the mountains that covered them for fear of never returning. She knew the rumours of the land, but they also held another importance, to the prophecy of the Archmage.

“When the Dark Mage vanishes with his daughter the traitor. Peace will settle only for an Elf to rise up with her armies to destroy the human lands. But in her defeat, the vanished will return to see their goals finished. But in their defeat, the ancient monsters banished for eternity will return from the east for vengeance.” She began to recite, her fists clenching as she remembered the prophecy well.

“But in these three dark times, an Archmage of both Elven and Human blood will arise to unite the people and banish these foes. And in the final fight, a marriage will secure peace for eternity.” She finished reciting. Her eyes narrowed, anger clear as daylight in them. “I will make any who stand in my way pay.” She stated, marching of to deal with her fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Votes are closed, Janai is the winner with 6, two more then Runaan. I have started work on the first chapter of the Star Wars AU as well. And it's action packed. You can expect it sometime soon. Not sure when. sometime within the next seven days I'd say.


	11. A Father's Sacrifice

Callum twisted and turned, a full week had passed since the incident with the relic and the curse. In that time, he’d progressed little in terms of spells, but his mastery with the wings had exceeded his teacher’s expectations. However, tonight he slept a restless slumber. His forehead was covered in sweat, and his breathing heavy.

* * *

_An Elf stood strong, standing before Sarai and a two-year-old Callum. Before him, several soldiers stood, their weapons at the ready. “Back away from them or we will use lethal force.” One of the soldiers said._

_The Elf narrowed his eyes, drawing a rune into the air before him. “Aspiro Tonitrus” He said, watching as a great burst of wind sent the soldiers flying into the air. He quickly turned to face Sarai. “Hide, I’ll hold them off for as long as I can.” He said._

_He watched as his wife moved, hiding with their child. He then turned around. “You messed with the wrong Elven mage.” He said. Drawing another rune into the sky. “Fulminis Iugum.” He cried, watching as lightning surged forth, shocking a number of soldiers._

_The soldiers quickly come in their numbers. The Elf was quick to draw several runes into the sky. “Fulminis Frigis.” He said, watching as several of the soldiers were encased in ice. He quickly turned, drawing an orange rune into the air before him. “Furnus Globus!” He cried, a ball of fire went flying, slamming into another soldier._

_He quickly turned, drawing a brown rune into the air. “Mundus Cella.” He yelled, encasing a few soldiers in a prison of rock. He then turned back, moving to the side as a group of soldiers came running at him. “Fulminis!” He cried, drawing the rune and sending a blast of lightning towards the group of soldiers._

_The soldiers refused to let up their assault. Several of them drew crossbows, aiming them at the Elf. The Elf glanced up. “Saxum Armum.” He cried, drawing the brown rune into the air, summoning a wall of stone to block the bolts._

_He turned fast to see another group of soldiers charging towards him. “Vinco Fortuno!” He yelled. Racing forward with fast speed, he took down the soldiers, turning to face another group. “Niveus Nimbus!” He cried, drawing a basic light blue rune into the sky as a storm of snow covered the area._

_“Keep hitting him!” A soldier cried out, racing forward with a small troop._

_The Elf glanced towards him. Drawing a rune into the air. “Aspiro Tonitrus!” He said, watching s the soldiers walked about, supporting one another before a burst of wind knocked them off their feet. A bolt managed to lodge itself into his shoulder. He grunted from the pain and turned around. “Fulminis Nimbus.” He said, summing a lightning storm._

_The lightning struck the ground, some soldiers went flying as others scattered. “Tonitrus Nimbus Grandis!” He cried, watching as an intense storm of thunder echoed around the area. Soldiers grabbed their ears in pain while others moved about._

_The Elf soon noticed the soldiers pulling back, each of them prepping their crossbows. He narrowed his eyes. “Saxum Armum.” He said, forming a wall of rock to block the bolts. Some managed to get past, striking him in several non-fatal places. He grunted as he backed up. He glanced over the chaos. He couldn’t keep this up, and he knew that himself. But he would die for his family._

_“Aspiro Frigis.” He said, sending a wave of ice forward. He dived in behind the ice, using it as cover against the oncoming bolts. He breathed heavily as he pulled several bolts out of his body, he grunted in pain each time he removed one. Blood poured out onto the cold ground._

_“If I die today, then I will die knowing that I fought for my family.” He said through gritted teeth, grabbing a discarded spear and racing out. “Fulminis!” He cried, sending a wave of lightning towards the archers._

_He quickly leapt in among the soldiers, dancing around as he sliced them down. He quickly moved to the side, avoiding a sword. “Aspiro.” He said, blowing out a great breeze. He quickly eyed another soldier, he moved too late, the metal blade cut into his side as a bolt landed in his chest. He breathed heavily as he dropped the spear. Drawing a rune into the air, he said two words. “Furnus Fluctus.” He said, watching as a wave of fire surged forth in each direction, hitting each of the soldiers in the way._

_As the soldiers fell to the ground, the air became silent as rain began to fall. The elf slowly slid to the ground, Sarai raced forward, leaning down beside her husbands dying form. “Sarai…” The Elf coughed as he managed to rest a hand upon her cheek. “Callum will break the cycle, he will free Xadia and the Human Kingdoms form it’s endless cycle of war.” He said. “Protect him, raise him to be the hero I foresaw in my dreams…” He coughed once more. “And remember… I loved you both so much…” He released his final breath._

_Sarai watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, she felt his hand fall down to his side, leaving her cheek. She felt the tears build up before they escaped their prison. “Arathorn…” She muttered, holding his head close to her chest._

* * *

Callum awoke fast, tears filled his eyes. Ibis stood to the side. “Are you ok?” He asked.

Callum shook his head as he put his face in his hands. “No, I’m not ok.” He replied. “But I know how Arathorn died.” He added, wiping away a few tears.

Ibis blinked before he sat down. “Did he die fighting humans before his wife?” He asked.

Callum nodded. “He fought against such great odds so that my mother and I could live on, so that I might be able to break the cycle of endless war. To be the hero he foresaw in his dreams.” He responded.

Ibis closed his eyes. “You take after him in so many ways, I still remember the day he managed to introduce us to Sarai.” He said.

Callum nodded, looking out the window, as he remained in silence. Watching the skies with eyes of sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Callum knows his father, and his family, those of you who guessed that Arathorn was the father so early on, I applaud you, even if I did discourage you from believing that to be the fact and that his father was some other Skywing Elf. When it came to creating OC's for this particular universe, Callum's father was the first I created, that being Arathorn.
> 
> I also noticed something about our main antagonists, they each have a unique feature. Eletha has anger issues, Kolvar is the loyal dog. But I'm not sure about Malgath, what's unique about him?


	12. The Final Sky Spells

Callum stood before the training dummies; his green eyes glued to them with deep concentration. “These spells are among some of the most unique spells that the Sky Arcanum has to offer.” Ibis began, stepping forward as he drew a light blue rune into the air. “The storm spells are useful during battle. But they also have advanced forms as well. Today, I shall teach you the basic forms, tomorrow the advanced forms and any other spells left. From there, you will have the choice to either move on and learn the other arcanum’s or return to the Storm Spire.” He finished.

Callum nodded in understanding. “Fulminis Nimbus.” Ibis said. Large clouds formed above them as bolts of bright blue lightning struck the dummies. This lasted for a few minutes before the clouds faded from existence.

Ibis turned to face Callum, motioning towards the dummies in a way that indicated it was his turn to attempt the spell. Callum stepped forward, drawing the rune into the air before he took a deep breath. “Fulminis Nimbus.” He said, watching as the spell took effect. Lightning surged down towards the dummies, striking them with great fury.

As the lightning storm faded away once more, Ibis moved forward. “Nimbus Pluvia.” He cried, watching as a light rain started to fall upon them. “This spell isn’t so useful for combat, but it can be used to a profound effect for farming and other situations where water isn’t as abundant.” He explained, stepping to the side to give Callum the room needed to cast the spell himself.

“Nimbus Pluvia.” Callum said, feeling the gentle drops of water upon him as the light rain fell down upon the arena. He turned to face Ibis who nodded in satisfaction.

The elder mage soon stepped forward, watching as the rain started to fade away. “This next spell is rather useful during battle for it allows you to cover your foes in a layer of snow.” He said, drawing a run into the air. “Niveus Nimbus.” He said, watching as snow started to fall from the sky.

Callum blinked as he glanced over the white layer that now covered the arena. “Wow.” He said, watching as the snow clouds faded away to nothing. He glanced up towards his teacher, watching as Ibis nodded. Stepping forward, he drew the rune into the air. “Niveus Nimbus.” He said.

The snow once more started to fall, leaving the arena in a thick layer of snow. Ibis clapped as he stepped forward and quickly drew the Aspiro rune into the air. “Aspiro.” He said, blowing out and clearing the arena. “Very good. Let us move on to the next spell. A thunderstorm spell.” He said, drawing a rune into the air before him. “Tonitrus Nimbus.” He cried.

The clouds darkened as thunderous claps echoed across the arena, they continued to echo across the area before fading away to silence. Glancing towards Ibis, Callum watched as he nodded. “Tonitrus Nimbus.” He said. The thunder started to echo across the arena once more.

Callum watched as Ibis nodded, leading the way out of the arena for the day.

* * *

The next day, Callum entered the arena with a determined mind. He stood tall, watching as Ibis stepped forward. “Three of the spells you learnt yesterday, Nimbus Pluvia, Niveus Nimbus and Tonitrus Nimbus, all have an advanced form that increases their power by a certain degree. To cast these spells, all you have to do is add Grandis to the end of them all.” Ibis explained, watching as Callum nodded in understanding.

“Nimbus Pluvia Grandis.” Callum said, drawing a rune into the air and casting the spell. The rain poured down with a ruthless nature, the drops were heavier and brutal as they made contact with their skin. Eventually, the rain faded away, leaving the two in the warmth of the sun once more.

“Niveus Nimbus Grandis.” Callum cried, watching as snow came down with an added sense of aggression. The snow layered itself upon each other, leaving them up to their knees in snow. Ibis nodded in satisfaction.

“Aspiro.”

The snow was cleared in seconds, leaving Callum to cast the final spell. “Tonitrus Nimbus Grandis.” He yelled. A deafening roar echoed out across the arena, dazing the two slightly for a few minutes till the clouds dispersed and the thunder faded into the silence.

As the two came back to their senses, Ibis stood tall, looking down at Callum. “Very good. You have one last spell to learn before you are done here. That spell, I shall teach you now.” Ibis said, drawing a rune into the air. “Ambiguus Nimbus.” He said.

A dark cloud like mist fell upon the arena, making it hard for Callum to see his teacher. “This spell is great for both combat and stealth. It is remarkable, what make’s Moonshadow Elves and Sky mages a deadly combination. Unfortunately, it is open to other spells such as Aspiro or Aspiro Tonitrus. Due to its fog like nature.” Explained Ibis who casted Aspiro to clear the clouds away.

As the two stood before each other. Ibis bowed down low. “Your training is complete young Callum. You are free to leave Caelus and return to the Storm Spire. And let it be known that you are always welcome in my home.” He said.

Callum nodded as he bowed in return. “Thank you, uncle.” He said.

Ibis smiled, pulling Callum in a for hug. It’d taken the two around a week to grow comfortable with the nature that they were family, and Callum could remember it clear as day the first time they hugged. “Good luck my nephew.” Ibis said, watching as Callum gathered his things.

“I will see you again Uncle.” Callum said, taking flight as he soared into the sky and in the direction of the Storm Spire.

In the shadows, Eletha watched with disgust, unhappy that Callum was her nephew. It had turned her desires into a personal matter now. Family had become foes once more. Taking flight, she left, ready to see what news her minions have for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I've had it with Sky magic, it's time to move on from the Skywing Elves and travel on to another area. Of which of these four should Callum learn next.  
> Star, Sun, Earth or Ocean  
> Leave a vote. And remember, Moon is the last one he will master.
> 
> My Star Wars Au should be up sometime later for I have finalised the prologue... Be on the lookout for The Jedi Prince.


	13. Talk Upon the Spire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum frowned as he thought about for a few seconds before he widened eyes in shock. “Yeah, it does. I never even thought about that before now. Our enemies had better watchout for us then.” He said.

The Storm Spire was silent as Callum touched down. His wings folding along his back while he glanced around. Taking a deep breath, he made his way towards the central chamber. As he entered, he saw Rayla leaning against the stone wall.

As he walked over towards her, she lifted her head up, her eyes falling upon her boyfriend. A smile formed upon her lips as she walked over. “Wow… You look so.” She paused as one of her hands found their way to his cheek. “Different.” She finished.

Callum rolled his eyes as he pulled in her for a hug. He kissed her forehead. “I’ve learnt so much about my family while I was in Caelus.” He said, kissing her upon the lips quickly. “And which roles each Arcanum fills.” He added.

Rayla raised an eyebrow in interest. “Well mister Archmage, you have lots to explain then.” She said, pulling back outside towards the ledge where she sat down.

Callum sat down next to her. “Arathorn.” He said suddenly.

Rayla blinked. “What?” She asked.

“My father, he’s called Arathorn. A legendary Archmage who mastered each of the Arcanum’s in six months.” Callum explained, watching as Rayla’s eyes widened in shock.

“No way.” She said.

“Yes way.” He replied.

Rayla rolled her eyes. “Alright, explain the roles that each Arcanum fills Archmage.” She said.

Callum smirked. “I’ll start with Moon and Sky shall I.” He said, looking towards the sky and the faint image of the moon. “The Moon Arcanum is all about stealth and illusions, about manipulation and trickery while the Sky Arcanum is about giving support to others, the two work in sync with one another, making a team up of a Sky Mage and Moonshadow Assassin a deadly combination.” He began to explain, watching as Rayla widened her eyes.

“The Sun Arcanum is all about offensive attacks, about pushing your opponent back with fiery attacks while the Earth Arcanum is all about defence. The Star Arcanum is about foresight and seeing all while the Ocean Arcanum is all about healing and comfort. This means that Earth Mages and Ocean Mages are a good combination while Star Mages and Sun Mages are a dangerous combination. But all combined it makes one fatal combination.” Callum finished to explain.

Rayla nodded. “So, if I’m a Moonshadow Elf Assassin and you’re an Archmage who has mastered the Sky Arcanum, would that make us a deadly combination?” She asked.

Callum frowned as he thought about for a few seconds before he widened eyes in shock. “Yeah, it does. I never even thought about that before now. Our enemies had better watchout for us then.” He said.

Rayla smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder. “So, what do you plan to do now. I’ve got to go to Lux Aurea to find some Sunfire Elves to join the Dragonguard, and it could take around a month to complete their training.” She said.

Callum blinked, then smirked. “Well, if my aunt’s threat is anything to go by, then I should learn the Sun Arcanum so that I have a few offensive spells within my arsenal. You never know when she might recruit a few assassins to take me out of the play.” He responded.

Rayla nodded. “Right, like she’d be smart enough to do that. But we head out tomorrow morning…” She paused as her gaze lingered upon the setting sun. “And the Queen informed of a prophecy, one that involves you are the saviour of all.” She said.

Callum blinked. “Explain this prophecy.”

“When the Dark mage vanishes with his daughter and the traitor. Peace will settle only for an Elf to rise up with her armies to destroy the human lands. But in her defeat, the vanished will return to see their goals finished. But in their defeat, the ancient monsters banished for eternity will return from the east for vengeance. But in these three dark times, an Archmage of both Elven and Human blood will arise to unite the people and banish these foes. And in the final fight, a marriage will secure peace for eternity.”

Callum processed the prophecy. “So, three battles, Eletha, Viren and some ancient race of beings who were banished. And I’m the key to beating them all.” He said, looking out over the sunset.

Rayla placed a hand upon his shoulder. “The queen told me something about the threats. Elves who serve Eletha, humans who serve Viren and, the final threat, was ice. ‘Ice covering the land in a frosty grave.’ If we’re to go off what the Queen said.”

Callum sighed. “We can’t dwell upon Viren or this mysterious threat, but we can focus upon Eletha and her desires by learning everything we can, gathering allies and prepping for the war that is to come with her.” He said, standing tall. “We should get some rest for the journey; because I’m going to need it.” He added.


	14. Lux Aurea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m Callum, though other Elves call me Olymsaruis. I’ve come to master the Sun Arcanum.” He introduced, remaining cautious of her whilst watching the two guards shake nervously. “Though I have a feeling that these two won’t let me in because I’m part human.” He added, sealing the guards fate.

The rays of sunlight beamed down upon the two lovebugs as they approached the front gates of Lux Aurea. The guards at the front stood tall as they came to a stop before them. “State your business.” One of the guards demanded, holding his spear tightly as he eyed the two with caution.

Callum glanced over at briefly Rayla before his gaze rested upon the guards. “We’ve come for two reasons.” He said, watching as the guards raised an eyebrow in interest.

Rayla stepped forward, adding in the details that Callum forgot. “I’ve come on the orders of the Dragon Queen while he’s arrived to learn the Sun Arcanum.”

The two guards glanced at one another with unsure looks, neither of them knew the reason or reasons behind why Callum wanted to learn and master the Sun Arcanum, but they were both positive that he would use it for destruction and chaos like Viren did a few months ago. “Names.” They said.

“Callum, Archmage in training.” Callum answered, watching the two guards closely. He already didn’t like the way they acted towards him.

“Rayla, Captain of the Dragonguard.” Rayla answered, curious as to why the guards didn’t like Callum. She was content to believe that it was his human half they hated.

The two guards froze at the names, both having been caught off guard at their titles and the meaning behind them. “Our apologies, we were unaware of your job Captain Rayla.” One of them said, somewhat ashamed that he’d questioned the Captian of the Dragonguard.

The other wasn’t as shameful towards Callum though. “However, we aren’t exactly allowed to let anyone enter unless they have proof of identity.” He said, gesturing towards the Archmage in trained.

Callum sighed in annoyance, clearly not everyone in Lux Aurea had gotten the message, or simply decided to ignore it and hoped to get away with it. “Is this something Queen Janai has set up? Or a way to keep humans out of lux Aurea to satisfy your fears?” He asked dangerously, watching as the two Elves exchanged worried glances with one another.

“Uh…” The guards began to reply before a female Sunfire Elf walked forward. She wore armour much like that of the other Sunfire Elves, though it bore more resemblance to the armour worn by Janai. Upon her back were her twin swords.

“I’m Captain Rayla of the Dragonguard, sent here by the Dragon Queen to recruit two Sunfire Elves into the Dragonguard.” Rayla greeted, looking over the female Sunfire Elf.

“I’m Callum, though other Elves call me Olymsaruis. I’ve come to master the Sun Arcanum.” He introduced, remaining cautious of her whilst watching the two guards shake nervously. “Though I have a feeling that these two won’t let me in because I’m part human.” He added, sealing the guards fate.

The Elf glanced at the two guards who backed up in fear. “Queen Janai shall be informed of this” She said, turning to face Callum and Rayla. “In the meantime, follow me.” She said, turning around and leading the way inside.

* * *

The city was large, Callum could draw that much as they walked towards the palace. The Sunfire Elves marched around, busy minding their own business and enjoying their lives. Some managed to spare a few seconds to glance up and eye him with curiosity, not that he minded. It wasn’t everyday that you saw a Half-Elf walking around.

As the three walked along, they came to a stop before a large building. “Guard, I bring two guests to see Queen Janai.” The Elf said, watching as the guards nodded and opened the door. She continued to walk forward, Callum and Rayla following behind.

The three soon entered the throne room. Upon the throne, or rather, walking around the throne was Janai. She glanced down to see the three as they come to a stop before her. “Captain Ahshala. I see you have brought guests, one of whom I do not know.” She said.

Ahshala nodded. “Queen Janai, I present to you Captain Rayla of the Dragonguard and the Mage in training, Callum.”

Callum bowed as did Rayla before he spoke. “Queen Janai, we have met in the past, during the battle against Viren and his army of darkness. However, I have discovered many things since then, including my own Elven heritage.” He said.

Janai raised an eyebrow as she walked down the steps towards them. “I see, and you have come why Prince Callum?” She asked.

Callum smiled lightly. “I have come because it was discovered that I am an Archmage, or will be once I’ve masted the other Arcanum’s.” He answered.

Janai walked forward, her eyes sweeping over the two. “And Captian Rayla, why have you come to Lux Aurea?”

“I have come on the orders of the Dragon Queen to recruit two Sunfire Elves for the Dragonguard in preparation for what’s to come.” Rayla replied, watching as Janai nodded in understanding.

“If that is so, then we should get you both a room.” Janai said, smirking slightly as she walked away. “Ahshala, show our guests to the best guest room we have.” She ordered, returning to walking around the throne.

Ahshala bowed in understanding. “As you command Queen Janai.”

* * *

The room was large, gold and red decorated the place, a single double bed rested at the centre of the room, ruby red covers rested upon the bed with golden pillows. A wardrobe decorated in golden details with red lining stood tall close by as did a desk.

“Enjoy your stay.” Ahshala said, leaving the two in silence.

Rayla glanced over the bed before looking towards Callum. “Well, who gets the bed?” She asked.

Callum shrugged his shoulders. “You.” He said.

Rayla raised an eyebrow at him. “But you’re the one who’ll be training every day mastering the Sun Arcanum, I’m just going to be shouting orders at people for most my time.” She responded.

Callum sighed. “Or we could share. Your choice.” He replied, crossing his arms in the process with a smile planted upon his lips.

Rayla rolled her eyes. “Alright then, not like we haven’t slept next to each other before.” She said, sitting down upon the bed. “So, what do you think of Lux Aurea so far?” She asked.

Callum shrugged his shoulders as he sat down next to her. “It’s ok, far superior to Katolis.” He answered, looking towards the window.

A guard soon entered, standing tall she he eyed the two. “Queen Janai wishes to see you both now.” He said, leaving the room afterwards.


	15. The Sun Arcanum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elf shook his head. “A bother, a bother!” He began to exclaim with laughter. “I love teaching magic. And if he’s anything like my old pal Arathorn, he’ll be done within the month.” He finished exclaiming. Janai nodded as she left.

When Callum and Rayla reached the throne room, they saw Janai standing beside two people, one of them being Ahshala, the other however wore red armour. The top part of her armour was a dark red with yellow outlining, a red strap rested across her chest. A small dark red fire symbol rested upon the left side of her lower torso.

Her horns were large, somewhat similar to Ibis. She had dark skin and purplish eyes. She had a dragon like tail with hunched legs and feet with three claws. She also had five fingers. Upon her back was a large red hammer like scythe.

Janai turned to face Rayla. “These are my two candidates for the Dragonguard. One of my trusted generals, Ahshala and my most promised student, Aldua, a Khothori.” She said introducing the two.

Rayla nodded as she eyed Aldua with interest and curiosity. “A Khothori. I thought they were wiped out during The Dark War?” She asked in confusion, watching as Janai nodded in agreement.

“So we all thought, till ten years ago when Sol Regem sent her to train under me.” Janai replied, looking at Aldua with a small smile.

Rayla smiled before looking towards Janai “Well, we should find an area to train.” She said.

Janai glanced towards Ahshala. “Ahshala, please lead Captain Rayla towards a training arena.” She commanded, her gaze moving to fall upon Callum. “In the meantime, Callum and I shall have a talk as we travel to meet Flardryn.” She finished.

* * *

Callum and Janai walked forward. The Sunfire Elf queen held her head high as they walked down the hallways of the palace. “Callum, you bare a resemblance to Archmage Arathorn, I can not help but be curious as to whether or not you have met him in person or heard of him before?” She said, breaking the silence.

Callum chuckled lightly. “The funny thing is, he’s my father. A fact I only learned a few weeks ago.” He answered with a smile.

Janai raised an eyebrow. “Oh, that would explain your Elven heritage.” She responded, coming to a stop before a door. She knocked once and waited.

The door soon opened as a male Sunfire Elf stood tall, his skin was a darkish tan, he held a gold staff in one with a Primal Stone at the top of it. He wore a ruby red robe with gold runes decorating it His amethyst eyes glanced over Janai before falling upon Callum. “A Half-Elf mage, would you get a load of that.” He said with slight surprise.

Janai rolled her eyes. “He claims to be the next Archmage after his father.” She said.

The elf nodded as he eyed Callum up and down. “Why he does speak the truth; he is swarming with Primal Magic.” He responded, turning to face Janai. “I take it you want me to train him in the ways of the Sun.” 

Janai nodded. “If it isn’t a bother to you.” She replied.

The elf shook his head. “A bother, a bother!” He began to exclaim with laughter. “I love teaching magic. And if he’s anything like my old pal Arathorn, he’ll be done within the month.” He finished exclaiming. Janai nodded as she left.

“So, what’s your name chap?” The Elf asked, leading Callum inside his office.

“Callum.” Callum responded, pausing as he smiled lightly. “And don’t worry, I’ll be like my father and have this Arcanum mastered by the end of the month.” He quickly finished with a large smile.

The Elf blinked before he smiled. “It’s nice to know that Arathorn’s bloodline continues to run and hasn’t been reduced to his proud young brother and that anger consumed sister of his.” He said before he paused. “Oh, where are my manners.” He stated. “The names Flardryn, High Mage of the Sunfire Elves.” He introduced with a joking bow.

Callum shook his head. “Alright, what do we need to know about connecting to the Sun Arcanum?” He asked, watching as his new teacher smiled in response.

“The Sun Arcanum. I assume you know the roles of each Arcanum, Sky being support, Ocean as healing, Earth as defence, Star as foresight, Moon as deception and manipulation and Sun as offense.” Flardryn began, standing tall as he flipped open a large book.

“I do, I have already mastered the Sky Arcanum.” Callum replied, watching as Flardryn stopped upon a page.

“To connect to the Sun Arcanum, you must feel the warrior within, find the fire that burns bright, the need to fight for others, to fight for your loved ones. Once you have found this fire, you shall know the Arcanum.” Flardryn said, watching as Callum nodded.

“Ok, this might be a difficult one to connect to.” Callum muttered, frowning as he did so.

Flardryn quickly glanced over the page. “Alternatively, one may find the fire related to growth and transformation, of having the need to create light within the darkness of despair.” He said, watching as Callum smiled.

“Or not.” Callum said, smiling brightly as he closed his eyes. “I just need to find the fire to transformation, to the creation of light and the need for growth.” He added, breathing softly as he searched deep within himself.

Callum reflected over his many years, the growth he had experienced within the short few weeks since he stayed behind in Xadia. He looked over the transformations he’d made during his time at Caelus. How he created light in the despair of not knowing his father. He searched harder and harder, continuing to search through the memories of his life.

As he searched, he felt a fire build within his heart, the winds of the sky blew into it, fuelling it with energy, energy of growth and transformation. He felt the fire grow. He knew right away that he had connected to the Sun Arcanum.

“I’ve done it.” He said, watching as Flardryn widened his eyes in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aldua is a character owned by Purple-Eyes Dragon, a viewer of this story on Fanfiction.net. He/she also owns the Khothori.
> 
> What do you think of Flardryn's personality, is he light-hearted and humorous? He's definitely a change from Ibis, that's for sure.
> 
> Did you know, that Callum's weapon has a name, it's called Ashrune.


	16. Kolvar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaking his thoughts aside, Kolvar came to a stop before the training arena, his eyes glanced over the court, he spotted Rayla standing upon the side, two other’s stood at the centre, his eyes glanced over Ahshala briefly, he hated her so much. But the other, now that was a remarkable sight.

Lux Aurea was silent that morning, or as close to silent as you could get for Kolvar as he made his way down the streets. He remained silent as he listed off all the things he had to do today; discover who Flardryn’s new apprentice is, learn who the new Dragonguard recruits are, discover what Janai plans to do next with the humans of Katolis and lastly, he had to find a weakness in Janai’s leadership structure in order to gain the allegiance of other Sunfire Elves.

He knew his mission well, Eletha has tasked him with it, and he wouldn’t fail. His loyalty was well placed. But he couldn’t help but let his thoughts wonder off into the distance, to Malgath and his recent behaviour. Ever since his talk with Rayla at the Storm Spire, he’d been acting differently.

While it wouldn’t have bothered him, it did. And that was what concerned him. If Malgath betrayed them to get in good with the last living member of his family again, even after they had betrayed him. It’d put a target upon his back. A target that Kolvar would find himself facing off against.

Not to say that Kolvar wasn’t afraid. He was positive that he could beat Malgath in a fair fight, it was the mysteriousness behind Malgath that worried him. He may be stubborn, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t turn on others to get what he truly desired, love and family.

Shaking his thoughts aside, Kolvar came to a stop before the training arena, his eyes glanced over the court, he spotted Rayla standing upon the side, two other’s stood at the centre, his eyes glanced over Ahshala briefly, he hated her so much. But the other, now that was a remarkable sight.

“So, they survived The Dark War.” He muttered below his breath, his gaze resting upon Aldua. He was intrigued, but also slightly worried, for if the legends about the Khothori were correct, they had great strength and honour. And a deep connection with both humans, Elves and dragons. This could prove an issue to Eletha’s plans.

Knowing the two newest recruits, he quickly left to find Flardryn and his apprentice. Perhaps his cousin could be useful to some degree.

* * *

Kolvar found his cousin within another arena, it soon noticed at Callum was there, and he’d no doubt connected to Sun Arcanum if he’s heritage was anything to go by. “Kolvar, my cousin. I haven’t seen you in a while.” Flardryn greeted with his joyful voice.

It was the one thing that made Kolvar jealous of his cousin, while he’d grown up in a serious, loyal household, his cousin had been given the privilege of a joyous and happy life with jokes and pranks played upon one another. “Flardryn, I see you’ve picked up this animal spawn as your new pet.” He replied bitterly, walking into the arena as he eyed Callum with great mistrust.

Flardryn shook his head. He could never understand why his cousin was so out of nature, he didn’t have the necessary traits needed to become a mage like the rest of the family which might’ve lead to him becoming bitter at the world. “Cousin, why would speak such trash about Arathorn’s son?” He questioned, watching as Kolvar narrowed his eyes.

“Not everyone liked Arathorn, Flardryn, I know for a fact that I despised him and his views. Humans are the enemy; they always have been. They were the ones who killed him if I may remind you.” Kolvar spat back, watching as Flardryn sighed.

“Not everything is about humans, it’s about peace Kolvar, peace that can be so easily obtained if we just let go of our hatred.” Flardryn replied before looking towards Callum. “Now if you excuse me, I have to teach my apprentice Sun Magic, so please, leave us and find others who share your displeasure.” He added.

Kolvar huffed and quickly left the arena, so far, he had achieved two of the things Eletha had tasked him to do while in Lux Aurea. “Flardryn and his best pal Arathorn, conquering the world.” He muttered, reciting a sentence they said once before in their early childhood when Arathorn was mastering Sun Magic.

He had once treated it as nonsense, nothing more then childish behaviour, but now, he wasn’t so sure if it was a joke or not back then. All he knew was that what they said was coming true, just in the way he never expected.

* * *

Kolvar found himself wondering around the outskirts of Lux Aurea, his mind lost in thought before he heard the sounds of bushes moving. He quickly drew his blade, spinning around to face a group of Sunfire Elf guards. He narrowed his eyes. “How long have you been following me?” He questioned.

The guards shrugged their shoulders, Kolvar sighed in response. “Ok, you don’t know. But please tell me you had a reason o be following me.” He said, watching as the guards all glanced at each other. Together, there were about six of them.

“We came because we know you hate humans.” One of the guards said.

Kolvar raised an eyebrow, he was now interested in where this was going. “Oh, has Queen Janai sent you to keep an eye on me and make sure that I don’t do anything too rash?” He asked, watching as the guards shook their heads in response. “No?” He said with slight interest.

“We came to you because we also hate humans, it isn’t easy to forget everything they’ve done, and honestly…” One of the guards began only for another guard to cut him off.

“We’re fed up with Janai’s rule and her love for the animals.”

Kolvar blinked. Eletha could use people like this. As his mind ticked, a smirk formed upon his lips. “Alright then. Remain in Lux Aurea, keep an ear out for any information about what Janai plans to do next with the humans. My boss will want to know everything.” He began putting his blade away. “And another thing, keep a lookout for anyone else who shares this dislike of humanity. The more who join my boss, the stronger get and the sooner we can strike out against the animals that live to the west.” He finished.

The guards nodded, quickly leaving as Kolvar chuckled lightly to himself. It was reasons like this that Eletha trusted him with the most important missions instead of Malgath. While Malgath was stubborn, he could be unpredictable and turn against them, but he, he was loyal to Eletha without a doubt. He would rather die than betray her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some character development for Kolvar, I'm quite happy with where the path for his character lead. We'll be diving into the first few Sun Magic spells next chapter.
> 
> I'd keep The Dark War in mind for when the final book of the Archmage trilogy comes out, because it'll be a huge part of the plot. If you're curious about the Archmage trilogy and the books in it, then here they are.
> 
> A Father's Legacy(This one)
> 
> Stars of Destruction
> 
> A Frozen Curse(The Dark War plays a major part here.)
> 
> And if you haven't already, check out The Jedi Prince.


	17. Growth and Nurturing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He told me that ‘this is what I’m going to get the love of my life.’ And I can already see how lucky your mother was to have him as a husband.” Flardryn went on, somewhat lost in memory. “Those were the good old days.” He finished.

Stepping into the arena, Callum glanced over the few dummies that stood tall. Behind him, Flardryn entered, a smile planted upon his lips as always. “I’ve informed you about basics of Sun Magic and how it is mostly used for offensive purposes, it also has a peaceful side to it. It can also be used to help grow and nurture the natural world. I suspect you wish to start with this side of things before we move on to the offensive capabilities of Sun Magic.” He said.

Callum nodded silently as he watched Flardryn turn to face the dummies. “Good, I have prepared a few things to help get us started.” He said, opening the brown bag he had with him. From it, he produced a bowl of seeds and a plant. “Right, the first spell you’ll be learning is Satus Acanthus.” He began, taking the bowl of seeds and pulling out a small pot of dirt.

Flardryn placed the pot of dirt upon the ground and held the seed within his hand. “The way this spell works is that whatever seed you happen to be holding when you cast the spell, will be the seed that is planted. It is, in my opinion, a cheap way to plant a whole garden and takes the fun and enjoyment out of planting things.” He said, drawing an orange rune into the air before him. “Satus Acanthus.” He said.

Callum watched as the seed was pulled away by an orange tentacle, bringing it down towards the pot where it proceeded to plant the seed. He blinked as he watched the whole thing happened quickly. “Seeing it for the first time is impressive, but if overused, it can get quite boring. Which is why I refuse to ever cast unless it’s teaching a new generation of mages.” Flardryn stated, producing another pot of dirt for Callum to use.

“Let us see how you handle the spell now.” Flardryn said, handing a seed to Callum.

Callum glanced down at the seed before he took a deep breath. Turning to face the pot, he drew the rune into the air before him. “Satus Acanthus.” He said, watching as the seed was torn from his grasp, the orange tentacle quickly planting the seed into the pot of dirt. “This is kinda boring this spell, I would’ve thought Earth Magic would make use of this type of spell.” He said.

Flardryn chuckled. “Oh, they have something similar to it, only it’s limited to select seeds, with Sun Magic, you can use any seed you can think of.” He responded. “This spell with remain in effect until the object grown from the seed has reached a certain size. Which leads me onto the next spell. Accresco.” He finished.

Callum blinked as he glanced up at Flardryn. “Accresco?” He asked, somewhat confused by what he means.

Flardryn shook his head slightly. “It’s a spell that uses a trigger word and the name of whatever it is you want to grow rapidly. Useful for growing huge trees that could take hundreds of years to grow, it could also be used as a weapon too now that I think about it, aging your foe to such an age that they wouldn’t be able to do anything.” He said, putting a finger to his chin in thought. “But what am I saying, we never use the spell to do that, we’d consider it dark to such a thing.”

He shook his head once more. “Anyway, back to the lesson at hand. Accresco is a growth spell that takes the fun out of waiting, it pretty much removes the virtue of patience for waiting for a tree or plant to grow. The name of this particular plant that we’ve planted is Mirbeck’s Track Plant. A rather pretty plant that is used for decoration, it is tied to the Sun Arcanum as well.” He continued, drawing a rune into the air before him. “Accresco Mirbeck’s Track Plant.” He said, watching as orange lines encircled the pot of dirt and the seed within.

From the dirt, a green stem emerged, growing large before it reached around Ezran’s height. From there, it sprouted several golden flowers each rich with an orange centre. “A thing of beauty that thing, never ever seen something beat it’s beauty, nor will I ever.” Flardryn said like he was in a trance.

Callum raised an eyebrow. “It is nice to look at.” He said, pulling Flardryn from his thoughts.

“True true, it is nice to look at. But anyway, let us see you try the spell.” Flardryn responded.

Callum nodded, drawing the rune into the air. “Accresco Mirbeck’s Track Plant.” He said, watching as the flowers grew out and tall until they came to a stop. Each of the golden flowers shined brightly in the sunlight.

“Oh, the beauty of such flowers. I remember the first time Arathorn got his hands on one. He couldn’t stop staring at one for days. You know what he told me when he first saw its beauty?” Flardryn asked, turning to face Callum.

Callum shook his head. “Not really, considering I didn’t really know him much.” He replied.

“He told me that ‘this is what I’m going to get the love of my life.’ And I can already see how lucky your mother was to have him as a husband.” Flardryn went on, somewhat lost in memory. “Those were the good old days.” He finished.

Callum raised an eyebrow. “I wish to know more about my father, to learn why he was so loved by many.” He said.

Flardryn looked at Callum and sighed. “I would love to tell you about your father, because oh boy the times we had back in the day. They are some of my most memorable moments of my life.” He said, leading Callum away from the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite like how Flardryn seems to be so nostalgic about Arathorn, it just makes his character slightly more interesting.


	18. Eletha has a Spy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla raised an eyebrow before she smiled and returned the embrace. “Oh, you do know how to make a girl happy… But what makes you think I like flowers?” She asked.

Callum rested gently within the room he and Rayla had been given. He currently sat on, leaning over the desk within the room, his sketchbook out. His eyes were narrowed in concentration that he didn’t notice Rayla enter the room.

The first he knew about her presence was when she rested a hand upon his left shoulder. He glanced up from his work to see her violet eyes staring at him. “You ok?” He asked, concerned by the way she looked at him.

Rayla shook her head. “I’m fine, just tired.” She responded, walking over to the bed where she collapsed upon the soft sheets.

Callum raised an eyebrow as he made his way over to the bed. “You seem worried.” He said, gently crawling over to her side.

Rayla glanced up at her boyfriend. “And I suspect you know everything about that?” She questioned jokingly.

Callum didn’t look amused. “I can tell you’re worried about something.” He replied, placing a hand upon her own. He noted the way she held herself in the moment, it was odd for her to act this way. “is training the new recruits hard?” He asked.

Rayla sighed as she shook her head in response. “No, the recruits are just fine. It’s back at the gate, when we encountered those guards and how they reacted to you. I fell like Eletha has someone inside the Sunfire Elves feeding her information.” She answered.

Callum frowned as he blinked. “Sunfire Elves are loyal to their queen and the dragons. Who of them would join my aunt?” He questioned, puzzled by the sudden idea.

Rayla shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know who she has on the inside, but whoever it is. I’m sure we can handle him.” She finished.

“Or her.” Callum corrected, “They could be female.” He finished.

Rayla rolled her eyes as she playfully punched Callum in the shoulder. “Right, like it matters either way, so long as they are discovered and forced out of hiding sooner then later.” She said with a smile.

Callum smirked. “You know Rayla, I learned something about my birth father today.” He began, reaching towards his sketchbook. 

Rayla glanced up with curiosity. “What did you learn?” She asked.

Callum opened the page, revealing a drawing of the Mirbeck’s Track Plant. “My father got my mother one of these plants, unfortunately, Viren got to it after my mother died.” He said.

Rayla widened her eyes. “That plant, it’s so beautiful. No wonder the Sunfire Elves love to use it for decoration.” She said.

Callum smiled as he wrapped his arms around Rayla. “You know Rayla, I think, once these is all over, after we’ve settled down, I might get you one of them.” He said.

Rayla raised an eyebrow before she smiled and returned the embrace. “Oh, you do know how to make a girl happy… But what makes you think I like flowers?” She asked.

Callum chuckled. “You’re like my mother, a warrior at the heart, cares about weapons and family, yet you can’t resist a beautiful thing like a flower or newborn life.” He replied.

Rayla rolled her eyes. “Alright Flirting Prince, I think we’ve had more then enough time for today, I think we need rest for tomorrow.” She said, pulling away from their embrace.

Callum nodded, quickly settling down for the night.

* * *

Callum entered the arena to see Flardryn standing ready for him. “Ah, Callum, I see you slept well last night.” He greeted, bowing lightly as Callum came to a stop.

“What spells am I learning this time?” Callum asked, watching his teacher closely.

Flardryn smiled. “Why, we begin with the few defensive spells available to Sun Mages.” He answered, turning to face the training dummies opposite them.

Callum nodded gently as he stood beside Flardryn. “And those spells would be?” He questioned.

“Why, Furnus Castrum and Accendo Aura of course.” Flardryn replied, quickly drawing a rune into the sky. “You might wish to back up slightly while I cast the latter of the two spells.” He said.

Callum nodded and stepped back. Flardryn stood tall. “Accendo Aura.” He said, watching as a flash of light illuminated the area for a brief second. “I’ve always loved that spell; Glow Toads in particular can use something similar to it. Good for blinding your foes for a short while.” Flardryn explained, expressing joy at the way the spell worked.

Callum nodded. “My stepbrother, King Ezran, has a pet Glow Toad, Rayla was on the receiving end of his flashbang when we first met.” He stated, watching as Flardryn blinked. 

“Intriguing. I’ve never seen one as a pet before, all I’ve known them to be is bait.” Flardryn responded, glancing up towards the sky. “Arathorn use to mess around with Glow Toads during his off time, pranking people with them, causing annoyance. It was a wonder how he took things so seriously during battle.” He said.

Callum smiled. “Seems like I take after him in that sense.” He said, watching as Flardryn drew another rune into the air.

“As for this spell, it will create a wall of fire, rendering icy bolts useless against it.” Flardryn said. “Furnus Castrum.” He cried. A wall of fire forming before him. The fire burned lightly for a way before it quickly faded away to nothing.

Callum stepped forward. “Alright, which spell should I try first?” He asked.

Flardryn looked over to him as he stepped back. “Either one, I’ not bothered by which one you wish to try first.” He replied.

Callum nodded as he drew a rune into the air before. “Accendo Aura.” He said, watching as a bright flash briefly covered the area. “I don’t think I could ever get bored of this one.” He said.

Flardryn rolled his eyes. “Arathorn had the same reaction when he first learnt the spell.” He said.

Callum chuckled before drawing another rune into the sky. “Furnus Castrum.” He said, watching as a wall of fire sprung up before him.

As the fire died down, Callum turned to face his teacher. “Well?” He asked.

Flardryn smiled. “You have done well today, tomorrow you shall learn two other spells before we get to the offensive side of things.” He replied. “For now, I wish to see how your skill with the staff is.” He finished. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Eletha has a spy among the Sunfire Elves, it's Kovar's time to shine at the moment. We'll be getting a bit more of him next chapter.


	19. The Primordial State

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Though it is only ever used as a last resort against normal foes, some of the more powerful foes, such as the deceased Dark Mage Viren, it is a got to form for we are able to last longer and, our own strength is increased.” Flardryn finished explaining.

Callum watched in awe as Flardryn cast multiple spells upon the training dummies across from him. “Furnus Globus!” Flardryn cried, throwing a ball of fire towards a training dummy. He continued to cast the spells with proficiency he’d obtained over years of practice and training.

Callum continued to watch on, curious as to how many of these spells he’d be able to master in such a short time. “Master.” He called, watching as Flardryn halted in his spell casting to glance over to his current apprentice.

“Callum, my boy, come, let us see how you fair with these two spells today.” Flardryn said in greeting, walking over to the young Archmage.

Callum nodded in response, standing beside his teacher. “These spells? What would they be?” He asked.

Flardryn smirked. “Why, we begin with Accendo and Primordialis Struo.” He said, walking forward. “The first of the spells is a source of light for the darkness of night and caves, helping to illuminate the area for you and others to see.” He began to explain, drawing a symbol into the air as he did. “With it, comes a chance to explore the many vast and stunning cave systems that run deep below Xadia.” He finished. Standing before the rune. “Accendo.” He said.

Flardryn’s hand quickly became engulfed by a bright light, a light that could match the intensity of the sun’s own light in unique situations. “As you can see, the light is very bright, and can be used as a weapon of support to blind your foes for a few seconds, dazing them.” He said, flicking his hand as the light faded away.

Callum blinked as he stepped forward. “My turn.” He said, taking a deep breath as he drew the rune into the air before him. “Accendo” He said. His right hand quickly became bright, a light shining out over the area around him. “Wow, it’s bright.” He exclaimed.

Flardryn chuckled. “Well, when it’s used in the dark, it isn’t so hurtful to the eyes, during day however, the sun amplifies it’s power, making it brighter then usual.” He replied.

Callum nodded, flicking his hand as he caused the light to cease. “What’s the next spell?” He asked.

Flardryn walked forward. “The next spell is one that doesn’t require trigger words for a Sunfire Elf, but for any other mage connected to the Sun Arcanum who isn’t of Sunfire origin must use trigger words.” He began to explain, turning to face Callum.

“The spell is Primordialis Struo, a spell that turns the user into a lava like state, it has the side effect of increasing our own rage and anger when we are in this state, but every Sunfire Elf is capable of using it. It is a second nature.” He paused, smiling to himself. “Why, I do believe many of us refer to it as our Primordial State.” He added with a chuckle.

“Though it is only ever used as a last resort against normal foes, some of the more powerful foes, such as the deceased Dark Mage Viren, it is a got to form for we are able to last longer and, our own strength is increased.” Flardryn finished explaining.

“As you can see, here is the rune. As I am a Sunfire Elf, I do not need to use such a rune. I have merely drawn it so that you know the rune needed to cast the spell.” He went on. “And now, I shall demonstrate the form.” He finished, clenching his fists as he growled. His skin started to glow as cracks of red energy formed upon his skin. He smirked before quickly fading back to his original form.

Callum started to draw the rune, watching as Flardryn closed his eyes. “If I might add, you must think calm and tranquil thoughts when you wish to revert to your original state.” Flardryn said, stepping back further from Callum. “If that doesn’t work, then you will have to be restrained. For the state will last so long as you have enough energy to keep yourself in the conscious world.” He finished.

Callum nodded. “Primordialis Struo.” He said. He felt the effects immediately. He felt the rage and anger within himself grow. His skin quickly took on veins of red light as his skin glowed. He felt the power from this form, but also the immense control it needed.

He breathed heavily as he growled ever so slightly. He quickly remembered Flardryn’s words. He needed to think calm and tranquil thoughts. Searching through his memories, he quickly sorted through the many fun times he had with Rayla, with Ezran, with his mother and stepfather, with Aunt Amaya.

Flardryn watched with slight concern as Callum remained in this primordial state. It was a minute until Callum began to revert to his previous state. He sighed with relief, glad that he didn’t have to call in others to help restrain him, and perhaps suffer a verbal punishment from Janai about why he taught him such a dangerous spell so early on in his training.

“Are you alright my boy?” He asked, walking towards Callum who nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Callum replied, pausing as he glanced up at his teacher. “Though I understand why it’s a last resort. The amount of concentration it takes to revert back, the energy it consumes. It’s draining.” He finished.

Flardryn nodded. “Well, let us get you back to your room, for an untrained mage to use such a powerful spell will have drained you greatly. But there are rumours going around, rumours that there’s a spy among within the gates of Lux Aurea. And in your current condition, if this spy decides to eliminate you from the equation for their master, you won’t put up much of a fight.” He said, leading Callum out of the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumours of a spy, what is Kolvar doing?


	20. The Elven Warlords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opeli nodded. “With all due respect, he is only human, a human who has no right to interfere with the Xadian politics.” She replied.

Kolvar advanced down a small path, his eyes falling upon a small fortress built into the side of a volcano. He smiled at the sight of his home. As he came to a stop before the large gates, he glanced up to see one of his servants standing tall. “Master Kolvar, you’ve return early.” He said, opening the gates.

Kolvar entered the fortress, his eyes glancing over towards the few men who stood around. “Has Mistress Eletha given us new orders?” The servant asked, coming to a stop before Kolvar.

Kolvar looked to the side for a few seconds. “Our dear Lady has given orders that are being seen through by a few other assets of mine.” He answered, walking towards a small throne room. Within, he found his throne resting, just the way he’d found it.

“Master, you have returned.” Another Elf greeted, bowing before Kolvar.

Kolvar smirked at their obedience. It was one thing for him to be a servant of Eletha, but to own his own small faction of Elves was another. The Sunfire Renegades, his personal faction were deadly warriors who served him alone.

Resting upon his throne, he glanced up towards the others. “Inform me of what’s transpired since I was gone.” He ordered, watching as his servants quickly moved out.

* * *

Rayla had a bad feeling, she couldn’t quite place what it was that gave her such a bad feeling. But watching Callum sleep peacefully calmed her mind. She was grateful for the small break that had come in the last week, she’d been sure to give her two students time to relax and reread over what they’ve learned.

Flardryn had also given Callum a bit of time off, and so, the two had decided to explore the city and help out where they could. But the feeling that they were being watched couldn’t be shaken of them so easily.

Her mind drifted away to the most recent events, more so, events that had decided she needed to return to the Storm Spire with her students and finish their Dragonguard training there. Recent information had worried many other Elves, news of Warlords rising had spread far and wide.

According the many rumours surrounding the Warlords, they were tired of the old ways, tied of humans as a whole. She had a deep suspicion that Eletha was one of these Warlords. And if she wasn’t one of them, she might be their leader.

Shaking her thoughts aside, she quickly glanced down at Callum. He was going to remain in Lux Aurea for a few more weeks to finish his training. It pained her that they would be separated again, but she understood the concern held by the Dragon Queen. If one of these Warlords decided that the she was in the way and had to be eliminated, she’d need guards to help protect her.

* * *

Flardryn ponded the many thoughts, shifting through report upon report, rumour upon rumour. He was determined to find out all he could about these Elven Warlords, who were they? how many followers they had? Every question about them had to be answered.

Deep down, he had a feeling that his own cousin was one of the Warlords. He knew that Janai wasn’t happy about the recent events either. There was a war coming to Xadia, a civil war may very well be in the works.

* * *

The castle of Katolis was silent, Ezran sat, rereading the letter over and over. “Elven Warlords.” He said, confused and slightly concerned by this news sent to him by the Dragon Queen. “I thought all Elves were peacefully.” He went on.

The others in the room shrugged their shoulders. “Whatever the case, we should bring Prince Callum back here at once. If Xadia falls into a civil war, I don’t want him to be at the centre of it.” Opeli said.

Ezran shook his head. “I don’t think it would be wise to draw him away. It’s as much his fight as it is the Dragons.” He replied, watching one of his trusted advisors closely.

Opeli nodded. “With all due respect, he is only human, a human who has no right to interfere with the Xadian politics.” She replied. 

Ezran raised an eyebrow. “Whatever the case, Callum is an ally to the Dragon Queen, we are an ally to the Dragon Queen. Pulling Callum away from Xadia could be seen as a sign of hostility. What would they think if we pulled back all support from Xadia just because there might be a civil war?” He asked, heavily emphasising the might.

Opeli glanced at the other members of the council before nodding. “I understand King Ezran.” She said.

* * *

Kolvar smirked ever so slightly. “So, Warlord Vaeri seeks to gain the support of the Dragon Queen already. Send a message to her informing her that it would be in vain. She has already refused to support Warlord Eletha.” He said.

“As you command master.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Xadia has few political issues at the moment.


	21. The Orb Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum nodded in understanding. “So that means they have more then just two spells if you look at it from a certain point of view?” He asked, hoping that he had understood what his teacher had explained clearly.

Callum glanced up towards his teacher, Flardryn stood tall as he watched Callum closely. “My boy, you have done well in the past few days, mastering Primordialis Struo to the best of your ability.” He began, walking over to the centre of the arena. “But now it is time to see how you handle the offensive side of things.” He finished, turning to face the training dummies.

“The offensive spells are among some of the most powerful spells found in the Sun Arcanum. They are split into four sub-categories, the orb spells, the wave spells, the summon spells and the beam spells. Each of them has their own strength and weakness as you will discover over time.” He said, drawing a rune into the air. “For now, we shall start with the orb spells. The first of which shall be Furnus Globus, the basic orb spell and the start of the Furnus chain.”

Callum nodded in understanding. “What is the strength of an orb spell? And what is its weakness?” He asked.

Flardryn smirked. “I’m glad you asked, saves you the trouble of having to find out for yourself in the most life threatening of situations. The strength of an orb spell is that it can be used at different levels of power depending on how much of the rune you draw for it, the full rune is at full power while a quarter of the rune is the lowest form of power.” He began to explain.

“But the weakness of using an orb spell is that, well, they don’t work so well against hordes of foes unless at full power which tends to drain the power of the sun from one’s body.” He finished.

“I see.” Callum replied, analysing the rune hovering in the air before the elder Elf.

“Let me demonstrate what a full powered Furnus Globus can do.” Flardryn said, turning to face the rune. “Furnus Globus.” He said, sending an orb of fire towards the training dummies. A small explosion caught a few of the other dummies within a small radius. “As you can see, when at full power, it can work against multiple foes in a small area. You may begin with the partial form of the spell.” He added.

Callum nodded as he began to draw a small section of the full rune into the air before. Once it was done, he stood still. “Furnus Globus.” He said, watching as an orb of fire soared through the air towards the training gummy.

Upon contact, the orb combusted into flames, engulfing the dummy in a fiery mess that licked at the air. “Low power results in the target being consumed by flames.” Flardryn explained as he walked forward. “Of course, at medium power, it will cover a small area in flames while engulfing the target in flames and full power a good radius around the target is also consumed by flames.” He finished.

Callum bit his lower lip, surprised at the complexity of the orb spells. “These spells are complex.” He stated.

Flardryn gave a small nod in agreement. “True true, but upon mastery, a Sun mage becomes a deadly for to face in battle.” He said. “The next orb spell is Accendo Globus, a spell that can both light up an area and send your foes flying back.”

“For Accendo Globus, it is an advanced form of Accendo. In a sense, it allows you to cast an orb of light that will travel a short distance before fading to nothing, enabling you to see what resides ahead of you in cave systems or in the dead of the night. It does also push foes back and shares the same basic principles as the base spell Accendo.” He continued explaining, drawing a rune into the air.

“Like Furnus Globus, it has three different power levels, full power results in a bright light and a further distance that it can both travel and send foes flying, at medium level power, it reduces the brightness, the distance that it can travel and the distance at which a foe is sent flying, as is the same with the low level of power.” He finished.

“Accendo Globus.” He said, watching as an orb of light flew forth from his hand, traveling through the air at a fast pace before making contact with the training dummy. “Unlike Furnus Globus however, it does not drain the primal energy of the sun within your body heavily.” He stated. “But it is still best to give the lowest level power for the spell a go first before attempting the higher levels. And like the previous orb spell, depending on much of the rune is drawn determines the strength of the spell.”

Callum stepped forward as he drew a small portion of the rune. “Accendo Globus.” He said, watching as an orb of light escaped his hand, traveling towards a training dummy before fading from existence. “That was short lived.” He said in surprise.

Flardryn chuckled. “As is expected from the lowest power level of the spell.” He responded, placing a hand upon Callum’s shoulder. “But the orb spells, while there are only two, their ability to have three different power levels makes them six spells in two.” He said.

Callum nodded in understanding. “So that means they have more then just two spells if you look at it from a certain point of view?” He asked, hoping that he had understood what his teacher had explained clearly.

Flardryn smirked. “You catch on pretty fast, must be your father’s blood.” He said jokingly, patting Callum on the back.


	22. Amaya's Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya watched from a distance, amazed at the skill Callum had. She had spent many years wondering what Callum’s natural weapon was, she had determined it wasn’t a sword the first time she’d watched him in his training. But here, she could see that the longer pole like weapons suited. Just like his mother.

The Arena was silent, a few birds chirped about as Callum stood tall at the centre. His eyes closed as he held his staff tightly within his hands. He listened to the air around him, the footsteps of his Aunt’s best men as they came towards him.

As he listened to the boots of the human troopers, he gently moved back, bringing his staff up before him. Opening his eyes, he moved, blocking the first strike. The soldier blinked in surprise at his reflexes. Callum offered no room for him to respond, kicking his leg out from underneath him before moving with his staff.

Ibis’s words of advice and training with the staff, the few things he learned from Flardryn during their spares. They all raced through his mind as he darted around a few of the soldiers. Using his ability to fly, he managed to gain air and flip over a few of them, using the base of his staff to knock a few of them to the ground as he did so.

Amaya watched from a distance, amazed at the skill Callum had. She had spent many years wondering what Callum’s natural weapon was, she had determined it wasn’t a sword the first time she’d watched him in his training. But here, she could see that the longer pole like weapons suited. Just like his mother.

But watching him now, in his true form, embracing his true heritage and ability, she was happy for him. She was one of the few trusted individuals who knew Callum’s father. Not even King Harrow knew about Arathorn, nor did Viren or the council. Sarai, Arathorn, his family, a Moonshadow mage and herself were all that knew about Callum’s presence as a Half-Elf.

Her thoughts were pushed aside as she saw the last of her men fall to the ground with a grunt. She clapped as she walked forward and signed something. She watched as Callum smiled in response.

As Callum turned, he saw Flardryn enter the arena, Janai by his side. He made a small nod towards his teacher and a bowed before Janai. “Queen Janai, Flardryn.” He greeted, watching as Amaya bowed before Janai.

“I am puzzled by your unannounced arrival General Amaya.” Janai said, coming to a stop before them.

Callum glanced up at his aunt who began to translate. “Um, she says she has come on the behalf of King Ezran regarding the recent issues with the Elven Warlords.”

Janai frowned. “We should move this to a more… private location. There are rumours of spies within Lux Aurea who associate with the Warlords.” She replied, leading the way out.

* * *

The four stood in a private chamber, each watching the other closely. “So, what has Katolis got to say about our issues?” Janai asked, a little concerned in the way that they are intrigued by this news.

Amaya looked towards Callum and signed. Callum nodded and began to translate. “The people are concerned for the safety of Prince Callum, but I am more so regarding his heritage.” He paused as he watched what Amaya was saying. “I can’t say that Amaya, not without offending anyone present.” He exclaimed.

Flardryn exchanged a glance with Janai before he shook his head. “I know my sign language quite well, and I must say, I can see the point your making. I too would be made if they wanted to kill a member of my family just because he was a Half Elf.” He said.

Callum glanced at Janai who rolled her eyes. “What does Katolis want?” She asked.

Amaya started to sign to which Callum translated. “They want Prince Callum to return, even if King Ezran is hellbent on saying that no matter what, they would support the Dragon Queen against any rebellion from Elves.”

Flardryn nodded approvingly. “A wise one that young king of yours. I’m surprised by his wisdom at such a young age.” He said, having met Ezran once before during a meeting with Janai a few weeks back.

Callum nodded. “Yeah, being forced into a position of leadership will do that to you.” He said, glancing over towards Janai. “But given what was said today, I won’t return, even if the council demands that I return.” He said.

Amaya nodded and signed. Callum smirked as he translated. “That what I told them when they sent me to fetch you.”

Janai shook her head. “You better return fast and inform them that Lux Aurea would welcome their aid against the Warlords.” She said, turning around as she left with Amaya.

Callum glanced up at Flardryn who nodded. “We better continue your training then Callum.”

* * *

The two stood within the arena, both of them looking over the training dummies. “For this next set of spells, the wave spells, they are a very, unique spell. They work in a way that is self-explanatory, they deliver waves of offensive energy. However, the two spells both differ greatly, where one of them fires in all directions, the other only fires off in a single direction.” Flardryn explained, stepping forward as he drew a rune into the air.

“As with the orb spells, they also have different levels of strengths. A partial rune renders the spell weak; half a rune gives the spell half the strength of a full rune. But the first spell you’ll learn is Furnus Fluctus. I suggest you step back for this one as I demonstrate it at full power.” He said.

Callum nodded in understanding and backed away, keeping his distance as Flardryn breathed in and out deeply. “Furnus Fluctus.” He said, sending out a wave of fire in all directions. Callum blinked as he watched the spell take action.

“As with the orb spells, each power level indicates the radius of such a wave. At full power, they can cover a good area.” Flardryn said, stepping away from Callum as he surrendered the arena to him.

Callum drew a portion of the rune before he glanced at Flardryn who nodded. “Furnus Fluctus.” He said, watching as a wave of fire pushed out from him in all directions only to die off shortly afterwards. “That was short lived.” He stated.

Flardryn shook his head. “That was at its weakest form.” He explained, walking forward before he stood before Callum. “The next wave spell if Accendo Fluctus. It sends a wave of light out in a single direction. Like the other members of the Accendo chain, it provides the same amount of light and force to push a foe back.” He said, drawing a rune into the air.

Callum took a step backwards as the elder Elf closed his eyes. “Accendo Fluctus.” Flardryn said, sending a wave of blinding light surging forth towards the training dummies only to fade away in seconds.

Flardryn turned to face Callum and smiled. “You try it now.” He said, stepping back behind his apprentice.

Callum drew a portion of the rune into the air and closed his eyes. “Accendo Fluctus.” He said, opening his eyes as a small wave of relativity bright light surged forth. “Nice to know that at full power it’s blinding.” He said, turning to face his teacher.

Flardryn nodded. “Indeed, not many Sun Mages tend to use this spell thanks to the lack of situations where it could be useful. But I’m sure you may find a use for such a spell.” He said. “Come, I think you’ve deserved some rest after your long day fighting against you aunt’s elite men and having to cast these spells.” He said, leading the way out of the arena.

From a distance, one of the guards watched, ready to report back to Kolvar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters until we're done with the Sun Arcanum, we see Kolvar again next chapter as well as the second last set of Sun spells.


	23. The Beam Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flardryn walked forward. “However, if you wish to deal more damage to an opponent, Aurora Aestus is the beam spell to use. At low power, it will cause small burns, at medium power, it can render a limb useless and at full power, it will kill.” He said, drawing a rune into the air. “The spell harnesses the raw fury of the sun into an enhanced beam of energy.” He finished.

Kolvar sat silently upon his throne within his stronghold. His eyes were closed as his hands were clasped tightly before his face, his forehead resting upon the knuckles. He was deep in thought. He knew that Eletha wanted to wait and gather support from the other Elves before striking out against the Human Kingdoms. He knew that the Dragon Queen and her loyalists wouldn’t support their actions.

He lifted his head slightly as one of the guards entered his throne room. He opened his eyes as he leaned back, resting his hands upon the arms of his throne. “What do you have to report regarding the abomination?” He asked.

The guard bowed slightly. “He has learned nearly all the spells within the Sun Arcanum.” He began, standing tall as he watched Kolvar closely. “We have learned that he is the offspring of Archmage Arathorn.” He finished.

Kolvar leaned forward. “This won’t please Warlord Eletha at all.” He muttered. “Your service has been welcomed warmly by Warlord Eletha. You may return to your mission.” He said, leaning back as the guard bowed and left.

“Servant, I must return to Caelus at once.” He said, standing from his throne.

* * *

Callum stood silently as he watched his teacher stand at the centre of the arena. Flardryn turned ever so slightly to face his apprentice. “Today, we learn about the beam spells.” He began, walking forward. “A beam spell fires a concentrated beam that locks onto a target and remains locked onto them for as long as the user is concentrating upon them.”

Flardryn started to draw a rune into the air. “Just like the orb and wave spells, the beam spells have three power levels.” He said. “I shall demonstrate the full power of the first spell.” He said, turning to face the rune that hovered in the air. “Accendo Adfulgeo.” He said.

A beam of bright light shot forth, making contact with a training dummy. The beam was bright and held contact with the dummy for a few second until it faded away. Flardryn turned to face Callum. “As you can see, the beam remains constant until the user stops concentration upon it. At each power level, it does something unique, at low power, Accendo Adfulgeo generates a small amount of light and stuns your foe briefly, at medium power, it will blind them and at full power, it will burn them slightly.” He explained.

Callum nodded as Flardryn stepped back. “It’s your turn to give it a go.”

Callum stepped forward, drawing a partial rune into the air. “Accendo Adfulgeo.” He said, watching as a beam of light made contact with the training dummy. “Nice to know that one.” He said, turning to face his teacher as the beam faded to nothingness.

Flardryn walked forward. “However, if you wish to deal more damage to an opponent, Aurora Aestus is the beam spell to use. At low power, it will cause small burns, at medium power, it can render a limb useless and at full power, it will kill.” He said, drawing a rune into the air. “The spell harnesses the raw fury of the sun into an enhanced beam of energy.” He finished.

Turning to face the rune, Flardryn narrowed his eyes. “Aurora Aestus.” He said, watching as burning beam of energy surged forth, engulfing the training dummy. As the spell faded, he turned to face Callum. “The spell is extremely dangerous and is one of the many reasons why Sun Mages are deadly in combat. But it drains you of your energy, resulting in one needing to rest. A trained mage can cast at least two full powered Aurora Aestus spells before needing to rest.” He explained.

Callum nodded as he stepped forward and drew a partial rune, watching as Flardryn nodded. “Aurora Aestus.” He said, watching as the beam of enhanced sun energy surged forwards. Shaking his head, he turned to face his teacher as the beam faded. “That spell does seem overkill.” He said.

Flardryn chuckled. “We’ve covered the most serious parts of the Sun Arcanum, but trust me, you’ll find tomorrow’s spells to be just ridiculous and silly in the way they operate.” He said.

* * *

Rayla stood upon before the Dragon Queen as she analysed the two Dragonguard members. Her gaze moved over Ahshala to rest upon Aldua. Her eyes widened slightly. “Do my eyes deceive me?” She asked, looking at Rayla.

Rayla shook her head in response. “No, my Queen. They do not deceive you.” She replied.

The Dragon Queen leaned forward. “A living Khothori, standing before me. We all believed that Emperor Grukk and his legions had wiped your kind out three thousand years ago.” She said, in disbelief that a living Khothori was standing before her.

Aldua nodded as she eyed the Dragon Queen closely. “As I’ve been told many times.” She replied.

Ahshala glanced up but remained silent as the Dragon Queen nodded. “I am honoured to have a Khothori protecting my son and I.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have to mention that what Flardryn says about the final set of spells being ridiculous is true, I don't know what I was thinking when I created them.


	24. A Precious Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elder Elf stepped forward. “Furnus Pugil is the last of the Furnus chain. This spell enables you to light your fist on fire, useful for close quarters combat and other things such as lighting a fire or illuminating a small air.” He explained.

Callum glanced around the arena as he awaited Flardryn’s arrival. Today was the last day that he was spending at Lux Aurea before returning to the Storm Spire. “I see you’re up and early.” Flardryn said from behind.

Turning to face his teacher, Callum smiled as he stepped to the side, allowing his teacher to stand at the centre of the arena. “So, what are these ridiculous spells you said I’d be learning today?”

Flardryn smirked. “The summon spells are the odd spells that a Sun Mage has access to. Well, two of them at least are odd. Furnus Pugil and Circe Statuo are useful spells, however, it is Circe Cratera and Circe Calcitro that are the ridiculous spells.” He replied.

Callum nodded as he watched Flardryn closely. “So, which spells are you going to teach me first?” He asked.

The elder Elf stepped forward. “Furnus Pugil is the last of the Furnus chain. This spell enables you to light your fist on fire, useful for close quarters combat and other things such as lighting a fire or illuminating a small air.” He explained.

Callum nodded. “Wouldn’t lighting your hand on fire, you know, harm the person casting the spell?”

Flardryn chuckled. “Oh no, the fire is completely harmless to the person who casted the spell.” He replied, drawing a rune into the air. “Furnus Pugil.” He said. His hands quickly illuminated as a fire grew. 

“As you can see, it can be pretty useful to cause harm to someone you don’t exactly like.” He said, shaking his hands as the fire died away.

Callum nodded as he drew the rune. “Furnus Pugil.” He said, watching as his fists lit up with fire. Raising an eyebrow, he waved his hands around for a few seconds, fascinated by the fact that the fire didn’t die off from the motion. “I’m surprised that the fire lasts, even when being moved rapidly.” He said.

Flardryn smiled. “Well, the fire has to survive long enough to be used in combat.” He responded, watching as the fire in Callum’s hands died away. “I’ll show you one more spell before we get to that… weird spells.” He added, stepping forward.

“Circe Statuo is a spell that works in that it allows the user to use the power of the sun to create a weapon for a short while, or until the caster is done with the weapon.” He began to explain, drawing a rune into the air as he stood tall. “In order to correctly complete the spell, you must first imagine the weapon you wish to summon, it could be anything, form the spear to the axe.” He finished, facing the rune as he smirked. “Circe Statuo.” He said, holding out his hand as a spear formed within his hands, an orange glimmer shined off it as it pulsed with energy.

“Awesome.” Callum exclaimed, watching as his teacher caused the weapon to fade out of existence.

“As you can see, the weapon doesn’t truly follow the physical aspects of our other weapons, as it pulses with the energy of the sun until no longer needed or the time limit has been reached.” Flardryn said, backing up as Callum drew the rune into the air.

“So, imagine a weapon and then cast the spell.” He said, watching as his teacher nodded in confirmation. “Circe Statuo.” He said, holding his hand out as one of Rayla’s swords formed in his hands, the orange energy pulsing up and down the blade and handle. “This is a nice spell to know.” He said, watching as the blade faded out of existence.

Flardryn nodded agreement. “It is useful when you find yourself in combat without you weapon of choice.” He said, walking forward. “But now, now it’s time for the weird spells.” He added. Coming to a stop as he eyed the training dummies.

“These two spells draw on the power of the sun to summon a construct of both a fist and a foot. Like I said, it’s wired, but they do have an odd use for Sun mages who prefer to stay at the back and offer support.” Flardryn explained.

“The first of the two spells is Circe Cratera. It allows the caster to summon an orange construct of a fist to punch a foe from the distance.” He went on, drawing a rune into the air. “Allow me to show you.” He said. “Circe Cratera.”

An orange fist formed in the air; orange energy pulsed along the fist as it punched one of the dummies. “As I said, it’s ridiculous, but it does have its uses.” He said, turning to face Callum who raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“So, I guess it’s my turn to cast this spell.” He said.

Flardryn nodded as Callum drew the rune into the air. “Circe Cratera.” An orange fist formed, punching one of the dummies before fading out of existence. “Wow, the others will certainly get a laugh out of that one.” Callum said.

Flardryn chuckled. “Indeed, but if it doesn’t, then this next one certainly will.” He replied. “Circe Calcitro summons and orange construct of a foot to kick a foe from a distance. Certainly a nice one to use if you plan on playing a joke on someone to get a good laugh."

Stand tall, Flardryn drew a rune into the air. “Circe Calcitro.” He said, the orange form of a foot appeared in the air, orange energy pulsating as it kicked one of the dummies and faded from existence.

Flardryn smiled as he turned to face Callum. “You have certainly learned fast, just like you father. Speaking of which, I have something for you, something that belonged to your father.” He said, reaching to retrieve something.

Callum watched as Flardryn produced a small object. It was a small dagger, an elegant blade decorated with Sun runes, the hilt itself was a vibrant red in colour. “This was a gift to him from the Sunfire Queen, an object that he entrusted to my care before he left Xadia. I think it’s time that his son took possession of it.” Flardryn explained.

Callum took the dagger in hand as he eyed it closely. “Thankyou.” He said, wiping a tear from his eyes as he smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Lux Aurea, Goodbye Sun Magic(for now). For the next Arcanum Arc, we turn to the Stars and a lonely Startouch Elf.


	25. The Star Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elf nodded in response. He was graceful in his movements as he bowed before Callum. “Archmage Olymsaruis. I am Hastios, a Star Mage.” He greeted in a soft voice, watching as Callum’s jaw dropped in shock.

Callum gently touched down in a small clearing, his gaze sweeping the area as he determined if there was any danger. Once he was certain that there was no danger, he placed his bag down as he began to set up a pile of sticks. Leaning forward, he held out a hand and drew a rune into the air. “Furnus Pugil.” He said, watching as his hand lit up with fire, moving his hand down, he ignited the small pile of sticks.

The sky darkened as the stars slowly emerged. Sitting down, he rested his head against the tree, his horns resting upon the wooden structure of the trunk. The fire burned warmly as he wondered which Arcanum he should learn next.

His thoughts ran into the night, debate between the remaining four Arcanum’s should be mastered next. He briefly thought about the idea of Earth and it’s focus upon defence, but he also felt that mastering Ocean and the ability to heal was important. But Star was, according to Rayla, the hardest to find a teacher for, since those connected to it were close to impossible to find unless they felt otherwise.

But if he did indeed find a Startouch Elf, even one who was a mage, then he would learn all he could about the Star Arcanum. Closing his eyes, he listened to the area around him, focusing upon the natural sounds that brought life to the forest he found himself resting in.

But an unnatural sound drew his attention away from his thoughts, the sound of feet upon the ground, a twig snapped, alerting him to the presence of another. His eyes snapped open, his gaze sweeping the edges of the clearing, watching for a sign of another.

Coming to a stop upon two trees, he saw something, a man, his skin shined in the darkness. Midnight blue skin, two bright green eyes shined in the light, white star tattoos covered his face. Bright white hair reached down over his shoulders as large, elegant horns that reached high into the air.

The figure wore a black robe, the symbol for the Star Arcanum rested upon his shoulders. He stood tall as he entered the clearing. Callum blinked before he widened his eyes. “You’re a Startouch Elf.” He said.

The Elf nodded in response. He was graceful in his movements as he bowed before Callum. “Archmage Olymsaruis. I am Hastios, a Star Mage.” He greeted in a soft voice, watching as Callum’s jaw dropped in shock.

“How do you know my Elven name?” Callum asked, watching as Hastios made himself comfortable before the fire.

“There are many answers to your question Olymsaruis.” Hastios began, watching Callum closely, almost analysing him to determine whether he was a threat or not. “But the one you search for does not lie in me, but within the Stars themselves.” He replied.

Callum blinked in confusion; he was confused as to what he meant. He was speaking riddles and puzzles, and for the life of him, he couldn’t decipher what he meant. “Can you please speak clearly.” He said, hoping he wasn’t being rude or anything.

Hastios chuckled to himself. “Am I being too cryptic. I am sorry for that, most, if not all Startouch Elves speak in riddles and puzzles as humans are fond of putting it.” He replied. “However, I did seek you out of my own accord, for you are a champion of Xadia.” He went on.

Callum felt his mind go into overdrive. “Please, try not to fry my brain, I simply wish to know why you sought me out.”

“The Stars told me as much. I may not be able to give you exact answers, but even then, I am only told what I need to know by the Stars themselves. I can only tell you what I know. And pass on the knowledge I have to you for the danger that comes to Xadia.” Hastios answered, watching as Callum frowned. “Do not fear, all will come clear when the time is right. But you Olymsaruis, must master the Star Arcanum and the others before the Warlord of Sky unleashed her armies upon the Human Lands.”

Callum blinked. “Why do you call me Olymsaruis?” He wondered.

Hastios remained still. “The Stars command that I call the champion by his Elven name.” He responded. “However, you do also possess something that the Warlord of Sky seeks, a key to a chest that contains a sacred artefact long sought after by all Archmages.” He went on, pausing only when he allowed Callum to process what he was saying.

“This key you possess, was forged by one of our own long ago, a key to great power, the Key of Aaravos the traitor.” He finished.

Callum widened his eyes. “What does the Key unlock?”

Hastios sighed silently. “I cannot say, for it is the destiny of the Champion and the herald to discover.” He replied.

Callum nodded in what he felt was understanding, even if he didn’t fully understand what Hastios was saying himself. “So you were sent to teach me about the Star Arcanum.”

Hastios nodded in response. “The Stars themselves bring order to universe, but Xadia itself requires a source of order to keep the magic in balance, a single entity to master all sources, a centre of power who’s very job it is to keep the peace and balance. Thus, it falls to one Startouch Elf to train the next champion each generation.” He replied.

Callum frowned as he attempted to process what Hastios was even saying. The riddles he spoke, the cryptic nature was a headache in itself. “My brain hurts from even trying to decipher what you’ve said.” He responded, rubbing his forehead to ease the pain.

Hastios nodded in understanding. “All who meet a Startouch Elf feel that pain, even the younger generations of our own rare kind feel that pain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing Hastios, based him upon those wise characters, I'm going to have to bring him back in the sequels.


	26. The Ancient Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum blinked. “I barely understood anything you just said. Deities? Future? Timeless power? What are you even saying?” He questioned in confusion, his mind going crazy as he attempted to decipher Hastios words.

Rayla sat comfortably as she held a piece of paper in hand. Her eyes swept over the lines as she read Callum’s letter closely. She was fascinated by the fact that a Startouch Elf had sought him out for the sole purpose of teaching him Star Magic. But it wasn’t the only thing she found curious.

If Eletha was the Warlord of Sky, then it meant that the danger held by the Warlords was far worse than they had first perceived it to be. Then, he also mentioned that she held what the Key of Aaravos unlocked and that she was going to unleash her armies upon the human kingdoms.

Such an act would reignite the war, everything she, Ezran and Callum had worked towards would be cast aside. She wasn’t sure whether this was something they could afford to leave be till he had mastered the Arcanum’s. But according to Hastios, Callum must master them before facing his aunt in combat.

Putting the letter down, she let her thoughts continue to flow, questions about the uncertain future came to mind as she rubbed her forehead. Who will fall to Eletha? Would she be forced to kill her uncle because he was a loyal follower of Eletha? She was afraid of what this coming war would bring about to Xadia.

Glancing up, she looked outside the small window, to the clouds above and wondered. What kind of deity governed their world? Who would force this painful war upon them? Was it punishments for their past deeds? She couldn’t help but wonder why everything was happening now with Eletha. For all she knew, the Warlord had her chance to wipe out humanity before the discovery of the Zym’s egg.

* * *

Callum eyed Hastios with caution. He wasn’t so sure what a Startouch Elf was capable off. The records back home hadn’t given much insight as to what they were capable off, but it was said that they were the most powerful when it came to their mystical abilities.

He was worried that Hastios might just stab him in the back the first chance he got, show him that even the powerful Startouch Elves weren’t able to tolerate humanity and change. But then, it was a Startouch who had taught his father Star Magic.

But Hastios, he remained silent, his eyes closed as he breathed slowly, his legs crossed and hands resting upon them. “The stars, while young, hold tremendous power.” He said, opening his eyes as he settled his gaze upon Callum.

“The cosmic forces that govern the night sky offer insight to all who know it. But also offer a connection to the deities vast all-seeing eyes. It enables you to see The Beyond.” He went on, standing tall as he began to make several motions in the air. “To understand the stars is to know that the future is always in motion. The endless outcomes that come with their timeless power.”

Callum blinked. “I barely understood anything you just said. Deities? Future? Timeless power? What are you even saying?” He questioned in confusion, his mind going crazy as he attempted to decipher Hastios words.

“The stars hold but a portion of the grand power held by The Ancient Ones.” Hastios started to say, pausing as he came to a stop. “The Ancient Ones were the forefathers; they shaped the land to be what it is today. Their divine power was given to their champion, the Archmage of Xadia to protect and bring order to the land.”

“But the Stars, they are what connect the champion to them. The stars act as the conduit of power, transferring Primal Energy to the Archmage.” Hastios paused as he eyed Callum. “Furthermore, the stars enable one to see when they can no longer see. So you, Olymsaruis must understand the stars from a perspective of the blind.” He finished.

Callum blinked, unsure how to even begin to understand everything he was just told. The riddles were complex, they sent his brain into overdriving even trying to decipher them. But he was interested by this long-ago era, an era where gods ruled, and perhaps still rule.

* * *

Eletha narrowed her eyes upon Kolvar. “You say that my nephew has mastered Sun Magic.” She said.

Kolvar nodded. “Indeed, Lady Eletha, however, there is one more thing you should know.” He began, taking a few steps back. “The Khothori live on.”

Eletha’s eyes widened before the narrowed, her fists clenched. “So they did survive the massacre then.” She said. “This will put a halt in my plans for now while I readjust the plans to factor this new development.”

Kolvar nodded as he walked forward. “There has been one more thing, your nephew never returned to the Storm Spire, nor has he appeared at any of the other Elven cities or towns. He hasn’t made a leave for the Human Kingdoms either.”

Eletha frowned. “What could he have found that would put a stop in his journey. Inform Sontar to investigate his disappearance.” She paused, moving towards the map. “I want to know what our supporters in Aequor are doing, and how many now wish to join us.” She added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hastios speaks so riddle like that even I have a hard time understand what he's saying. And I created him.
> 
> The Ancient Ones may be mentioned in this first part of the trilogy, but they will appear briefly in the second and last part of the whole thing.


	27. The Sky Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hastios shook his head. “The stars may see all, but they offer the cosmic power, you can see into The Beyond, traverses the physical and ghost realm at will. Or, in a rare case, become one with the Ancient One’s strength.” He replied.

Rayla stood tall as she entered Caelus. Her eyes sweeping over the many buildings that littered the place. Ibis has told her to meet him at the Sky Nexus. Making her way across the city, she noted how many of the other Skywing Elves seemed to eye her. 

She could only guess that it had to do with the fact that perhaps it was rare to find a Moonshadow Elf outside of the Silvergrove. But she had a mission to complete here. Zubeia had tasked her with finding two Skywing Elves for the guard. With the rising conflict, she needed to select the two Elves carefully.

Coming to a stop before the tall tower, she saw a female Skywing Elf speaking with Ibis. Walking over, she came to a stop. “Ah, Captain Rayla. I’m glad you could meet here.” He greeted.

Rayla nodded. “Thank you, Ibis.” She responded, turning to face the female. “And who might you be?”

“Amnestria, a friend of Ibis.” She answered.

Rayla turned to face Ibis. “Ah, well, we should get down to business.”

Ibis nodded. “Right this way.” He paused, turning to face Amnestria. “Amnestria, we shall meet again after I’ve done my business with the captain.”

* * *

The room was small, but two Skywing Elves stood tall, they were alike in many ways, both had identical horns, their facial markings were nearly the same, only they varied slightly. They were both tall, had the same height. One of them had green eyes, the other had blue.

“Captain Rayla, these are the two candidates that I trust most with protecting our queen.” Ibis said. Coming to a stop before them.

“I am Folmar.” The Elf with green eyes said.

“And I am Folmon.” The Elf with blue eyes said.

Rayla nodded. “I’m Rayla, Captain of the Dragonguard. I hope Ibis has informed you of the duty and responsibility that comes with being a member of the Dragonguard.”

The two nodded. “I also wish to know your combat abilities as well, to figure out where you work best.” She added.

Folmar stepped forward. “We are at our best…”

“When we’re paired together Captain Rayla.” Folmon finished.

Rayla blinked and glanced at Ibis who smirked. “Twins, perfect synchronisation in combat. Able to work with one another with subtle ease. Both skilled with the spear.” He explained.

Rayla smirked. “Perfect, and their loyalty?”

“Unmatched.” The twins replied.

“Then we should begin the journey back to the Storm Spire so that the other two can begin your training. I must leave and find our Archmage and his Startouch mentor before the warlords get a hold of his location.” Rayla said.

Ibis nodded. “He found a Startouch Elf?” He asked in surprise.

“More like the mage sought him out.” Rayla responded.

Ibis opened his mouth before promptly closing it again. “That makes sense.”

* * *

Callum eyed Hastios closely. “So, the Star Arcanum is about sight?” He asked, slightly confused.

Hastios shook his head. “The stars may see all, but they offer the cosmic power, you can see into The Beyond, traverses the physical and ghost realm at will. Or, in a rare case, become one with the Ancient One’s strength.” He replied.

Callum blinked. “Uh? Any simple way to put that?”

“Sight is but one of the many aspects of the Stars, they may be able to see all, but they do not record the past, they are about the future, about connecting the six Realms; The Beyond, Xadia, The Ancient Realm, The Ghost Realm, The Cursed Realm and The Trapped Realm.” Hastios paused, his eyes falling upon Callum as they narrowed. “Star is by far the most dangerous of the Sources. Knowing it is but a simple thing, able to let it flow like energy and control it is another.”

“Like the living, the Stars come and go, the are born, and they die. A process that is constantly repeated. For every Star that dies, a new one takes its place. They offer information about the future, they bring sight to the blind, they are able to belong in all Realms at once.”

“But for every good thing, comes a trick. The stars may reveal the future, but they reveal only a portion of it, incomplete events, unable to give a complete picture of what will happen. In knowing the Stars, you must know who you are, you must know what the future may hold, what it can bring and what that power means to one who wields it.” Hastios stopped, watching as Callum processed the information.

“One must look at the world from another view, to see what can not be seen at first glance. Like a book, one must read it over and over before they can see the secrets hidden within the secrets. It is a process of hardship and strength, of courage and pain. Blindness is but an ally to the Stars, for in the blackest parts of the world, a single light will always illuminate hope.” He finished.

Callum leaned back against a tree as he rubbed his forehead in pain. “Seeing from another perspective, blindness, Realms, books, life and death, energy that flows, tricks.” He muttered, closing his eyes as he tried to process the words. “What does it all mean? How does one see what cannot be seen at first glance?” He wondered.

Hastios watched silently, it was difficult to connect to the Stars. Every other Archmage apart from Aaravos the Traitor had difficulty connecting to it. He wasn’t surprised Callum was having trouble either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was creating the Skywing Elves members of the Dragonguard, I wanted to have something unique, I did think about my own family and some of my own cousins and decided that maybe twins would be a nice idea. I'm happy that they come out the way I imagined them to, finishing each others sentences, working perfectly together, the dream siblings. It's shame that's not how things work in life.
> 
> Third chapter of the Star Arc and Callum hasn't learned the Star Arcanum, it's difficulty. Probably doesn't help that Hastios speaks so much randomness in his talk. But that randomness builds his character, he is the wise guy after all. Everything he says has a bit of advice to it.
> 
> Remember Amnestria from that one chapter so long ago, she returns, and will again towards the end.


	28. Coming Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaeri, that was her name. Stood tall as she crossed her arms. “So, what do you plan to do then?” She asked, watching Eletha closely. She had better things to do then spend her time in Caelus, so far from the familiar oceans surrounding Aequor.

Hastios calmly watched as Callum walked back and forth. He watched every step closely, every glance him with a keen eye. And to him, it was getting rather annoying. “As the water flows, you move in the opposite direction.” He said, standing tall as he walked forward. “And like the rocks that block the water flow, you stand strong, ignoring all words.”

Callum glanced at Hastios; a frown of annoyance etched into his expression. “I find it hard to understand what it is your saying. Which is part of the issue.” He replied.

Hastios raised an eyebrow. “Yet Archmage Arathorn had no issue for he flowed with the water. Yet you stand against it.” He paused. “The clock ticks down ever so slowly to the end of humanity, the fate of the world rests on shoulders.” 

Callum blinked. “I’m sorry that the fate of the world rests on my shoulders. But it’s a bit hard to understand something when it isn’t explained clearly.” He nearly screamed.

Hastios sat down gently. “I apologise for the complex way in which I speak. But it is difficult to speak any other way. Every Elven race has a unique set of traits. For the Startouch Elves, we live far longer then the others, but also speak in complex ways.”

Callum sighed. “Could you just, try and explain it in a way that makes a little sense, a way that a non-Startouch Elf could understand?” He asked.

Hastios leaned backed slightly. “As it is with the days of old, we can not make a promise that will make certain of your question. For I can not guarantee that it will all make sense.” He replied.

“Can you do your best though?”

“Like the mountains, I shall do my best.” Hastios answered. “The stars are connected to all things belonging to the cosmic power. Foresight and the ability to see the future are but some of the most powerful attributes of the Stars.”

“But it also allows one to keep in touch with greater power. For the Archmage, it allows them the ability to traverse the Realms, and commune with The Ancient Ones. It also allows one to see what they can no longer see.”

Callum narrowed his eyes. “I think it’s starting to make sense. But what do you mean by traverse the Realms and commune with The Ancient Ones?”

Hastios allowed his gaze to settle upon Callum. “The Archmage has the power to traverse the Realms when he combines the Primal Sources together. When one combines Moon and Stars, access to The Trapped Realm is granted. When the Sun and Stars are combined, the ability to travel to The Ghost Realm is opened.”

“For the Earth and Stars, it means The Cursed Realm is open for business while the Sky and Stars allow one to travel to The Beyond. But when Ocean and Stars are combined, access to The Ancient Realm is granted.”

“But from the other Realms, when all are combined, Xadia is accessible. However, only the Archmage can access such Realms with the exception of The Beyond and The Trapped Realm. The former by death and the latter by Dark Magic.”

“As for the ability to commune with The Ancient Ones, it allows them to communicate with you whenever they choose to do so. It is also how the Archmage is connected to them.” Hastios finished.

Callum frowned as he processed the information. He was starting to get a basic understanding of the Star Arcanum, but it wasn’t enough to connect just yet. He was still missing a part of the puzzle. A part that he hoped to find soon.

* * *

Eletha frowned as she glanced over her fellow Warlords. Sontar and Kolvar stood beside one another, meanwhile a female Elf who had smooth, curved horns from either side of her head. A long dress of a deep ocean blue. Her skin was a bright tan, runes ranging from orange to pink covered her arms. Her eyes were a deep hazel and her black hair fell down her back. She was an Oceanborn Elf, a skilled healer.

Vaeri, that was her name. Stood tall as she crossed her arms. “So, what do you plan to do then?” She asked, watching Eletha closely. She had better things to do then spend her time in Caelus, so far from the familiar oceans surrounding Aequor.

Eletha narrowed her eyes. “We haven’t been able to locate where the half breed abomination has gone. I can only assume that he’s found something worth is time. Or some random creature has happened to have caught him by surprise and ended him.” She paused, glancing towards Malgath.

“The Elves we’ve managed to gather have started searching for others who would serve our cause. We also need information on the Human defences. How strong are they? Numbers? Military might?” She finished.

Vaeri uncrossed her arms and move a hand to rest upon her hip. “So, what good am I going to do? I still need to secure warships for the naval side of things. Meanwhile you’re focused on advancing our plans further along. You’re growing paranoid Eletha.” She responded.

Eletha turned fast, marching forward as she reached out and pinned Vaeri to the wall. “Just who’s in charge here?” She hissed, leaning forward. “Me, Lady Eletha, Warlord of the Sky. I want to make it clear just what is expected of you under my command. You are a servant of Xadia, nothing more. An expendable resource in the war against humanity. Is that clear?” She snarled.

Vaeri nodded. “Crystal.” She replied.

Eletha backed away. “Good.” She threatened, turning to face Kolvar. “Continue the plan as normal.” She said, turning away to eye the map of Xadia. “When we’re finished, humanity will be all but gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduced Vaeri this chapter after she was mentioned. Which also hints at where we're going next afterwards. Callum is starting to understand the Star Arcanum, but is missing just one more piece of the puzzle.


	29. The Star Arcanum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla blinked. “Who?” She asked in confusion.

The stars aligned, shifting together as they formed images. Outlines of figures posed dramatically in the night sky. Callum watched with awe as they told a story. Each figure dancing about, forms of Elves, Dragon and Humans formed, telling a story he had never heard or seen before.

The figures faded into the darkness as a layer of clouds blocked them from view. Callum sighed as he glanced towards Hastios who sat in a meditative position. His breathing slow, loud enough for only the most sensitive of people to hear. The Startouch Mage seemed relaxed under the night sky.

“The Ancient Ones, what was their purpose?” Callum asked.

Hastios opened his eyes slightly, a small smile formed upon his lips. “The Ancient Ones, as old as time itself. Rhakbris, embodiment of Earth, Molena, embodiment of Water, Krasoi, embodiment of Sun, Demaris, embodiment of Star, Ithar, embodiment of Sky, Nyla, embodiment of Moon and Chaldir, embodiment of Ice.” He began, standing tall as he waved a hand over the fire.

“They served a single purpose, to keep the balance between all life. To prevent open warfare form tearing their creation apart. But after the betrayal, they locked themselves away, leaving their great power in the hands of a single person.”

“The Archmage.” Callum said, watching as Hastios nodded in confirmation.

“The Archmage has long been the centre of all power in Xadia, for it is their duty to defend it, to prevent war and hostile threats from ever devouring the Primal essence that flows through us all.” Hastios paused as he pointed at Callum. “As Archmage, it is your duty to prevent war, to halt all threats to Xadia, be it Elves, Dragons, Human or other creatures.” He finished.

Callum nodded as he glanced back to the sky again, the clouds had passed over, revealing the stars once more. His eyes remained glued to them, almost as if he was studying them. The ability to see the future, to have foresight, able to use the cosmic power, but also able to transfer Primal Energy from The Ancient Ones themselves. It is what makes the Archmage the all-powerful force of nature they are.

“I understand the Stars Hastios, it’s the lifeblood of the Archmage, it’s how they remain so powerful when there’s a lack of Primal Energy in the area such as the Human lands. It’s how they keep the peace, how they foresee dangers before they happen.” He said.

Hastios nodded. “That is the Star Arcanum, future and peace, never aggression or history.” He responded. Watching as Callum continued to stare at the stars.

* * *

Rayla glanced over the few members of the Dragonguard, Folmar and Folmon both stood tall, watching Ahshala and Aldua speak to them about lessons, among other things. She turned slightly to see Queen Zubeia rest her head beside her. “You worry about Archmage Olymsaruis.” She said.

Rayla blinked. “Who?” She asked in confusion.

Zubeia chuckled. “Prince Callum, his Elven name, Olymsaruis, means Sky Changer. A suitable name for someone who has brought change to Xadia and the Human Kingdoms.” She explained.

Rayla nodded. “Oh. Yes, he’s missing still with a Star Mage.” She responded.

Zubeia smirked, or at least, that’s what Rayla made it out to be, it could’ve been a smile for all she knew. “Ah, the Startouch Elves have discovered the latest Archmage and sent one of their own to teach him the way of the Stars. Arathorn was surprised when he was sought out by one as well.” She commented.

Rayla turned to face the others. “Do you think Eletha would really betray her own kind out of hatred?” She questioned.

Zubeia sighed. “I can not say. From what Ibis and Arathorn described of their sister, she is a storm of anger and rage. Given the crimes humanity has committed, and the fact they killed Arathorn, I believe she would do what she felt was best for Xadia, even if in the end, it wasn’t.” She answered.

Rayla nodded. “I see, and my uncle?”

“From what your parents and you have told me about him, he will come around to his senses eventually. For family is a strong bond among Moonshadow Elves.” Zubeia replied.

* * *

Ezran frowned as Amaya gave her report. He smiled lightly at the note that Callum refused to return to Katolis during this time of need. Opeli seemed annoyed, but even she couldn’t argue against Amaya’s explanation of what it might look like if Katolis pulled back support for Xadia.

“So, Callum’s doing fine, his training to become a powerful mage seems to have taken him to new locations. If the need ever arises, Katolis will march against these rogue Elves in the name of Queen Zubeia.” Ezran said, eyeing Opeli closely.

Opeli nodded in understanding. “Of course, my King. But if I may. These Elves have shown nothing more than hatred for their queen then us. Why should we bother with them while tensions between the other kingdoms are still high?” She asked.

Ezran sighed. “Xadia is our ally now. You, above all others, should know the importance of allies.” He paused, watching as Opeli nodded. “Our military is still recovering, should the other kingdoms decide to declare war against us, they’ll face the combined military might of Xadia and Katolis, as well as Duren.” He finished.

“Besides, with Callum mastering all the forms of magic, we still hold an advantage over them.” Ezran added.

Opeli nodded. “You make a convincing point, my King. But that doesn’t mean the others will steer clear of declaring war on us.”

Ezran groaned. The pain of ruling with Opeli on the council. “Opeli, while the other kingdoms are currently stronger than us, we have powerful allies, have you not noted the Sun Dragon standing guard outside?” He asked.

Opeli nodded. “I have, my King. She’s pretty hard to miss.” She replied.

“So we have nothing to worry about at the moment.” Ezran said. “But if it still bothers you after the Warlords are gone, then we’ll speak.” He added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Next chapter, Callum has learned the Star Arcanum, now to master the spells.


	30. Earthblood Tussle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum nodded. “Alright, that’s a group of Eletha’s followers dealt with, but there’s still so many left to deal with.” He replied.

Rayla remained silent as she leapt from branch to branch, her eyes locked on the goal ahead of her. Reaching out, she swung out the hook like feature of her blades, swinging around the trunk of a tree as she landed on the ground, her eyes narrowed as she glanced over a small group of Earthblood Elves.

Each of the Elves were clad in armour, armour that resembled the natural environment. It was organic like in texture and design. Brown and Green colours with highlights of gold here and there. There antler like horns reached into the air. “Dragonguard, we’ve been compromised!” One of them cried, reaching for a blade like weapon.

Rayla was quick to stand ready, her body posed, ready to strike. “In the name of Queen Zubeia, you’re all under arrest.” She said.

The Earthblood Elves all laughed. “You are but one warrior, but we are many.” Someone exclaimed. Rayla assumed it was their commander.

“Appearances can be deceiving.” Rayla responded, her eyes sweeping the Elves.

The leader walked forward. “Oh, and where are your friends?” He asked.

“Aspiro Frigis!”

Three of the Elves were frozen in ice, the others were quick to regroup, all of them glancing around the clearing for the Sky Mage. “Where are you Skywing Elf?” Someone demanded.

Rayla smirked and leapt forward, kicking one of the Elves back as she doubled around and clashed with another. Violet eyes met orange as the two eyed each other closely. She smirked and leapt into the air. “Furnus Globus!” Came the male voice. An orb of orange fire flew under Rayla, striking the Earthblood Elf in the chest.

As Rayla landed, she glanced up to see the remaining Earthblood Elves smirk. “So, two Mages and a Moonshadow Elf. We’ve dealt with worse.” The leader said as he stood tall, drawing a brown rune into the air.

“Atramentum Caverna Agger” Someone said.

The Earthblood Elves found themselves frozen in place, unable to move as Hastios walked past them. “In tune with nature you are, lack the hearing the trees possess you do.” He said, coming to a stop before Rayla. “Captain Rayla. I am Hastios, the Star Mage.” He said.

Rayla nodded as Callum emerged from the trees, holding his staff tightly. “Hastios, Callum.” She greeted, turning to face the Earthblood Elves. “A member of the Earthblood Defence force will be here to pick them up shortly.” She added.

Callum nodded. “Alright, that’s a group of Eletha’s followers dealt with, but there’s still so many left to deal with.” He replied.

Rayla nodded. “Indeed, but I’m sticking around with you until you’ve learned the Star spells.” She said, walking to stand next to him.

Hastios turned to face the Earthblood Elves. “Resistance ends with aggression. Nature rather peace over violence. Follow in its legacy.” He said, turning around as another group of Earthblood Elves emerged from the trees.

“Captain Rayla, Archmage Olymsaruis.” The captain paused, his eyes falling upon Hastios. “By Rhakbris, a Startouch Elf Mage.” He exclaimed.

Hastios nodded. “I will soon vanish to re-join my fellow Elves once my purpose has been completed.” He said, releasing the hold he had over the Earthblood Elves as he left with Rayla and Callum.

* * *

Callum frowned as he glanced back at Rayla. “So, you tracked me down, just to make sure I was safe from harm.” He said, watching as Rayla nodded.

“Queen Zubeia assigned me to watch you until you’ve learned the spells for the Star Arcanum, from there, she wanted us to head to the Earth Nexus at Surmeda Peaks in the south.” Rayla added, watching as Callum nodded in understanding.

Hastios came to a stop. “The air flows unnaturally, the peace is disturbed. The Warlord of Sky plans to grow her army with those of the Oceanborn Elves. But our purpose here must be completed.” He paused, turning to face Callum. “The first spell you will learn from me is Aspectus Spiritus.”

Callum raised an eyebrow. “What does Aspectus Spiritus do?” He asked.

Hastios silently sat down, his hands resting upon his knees. “Aspectus Spiritus is but a form foresight. For when defeat seems inevitable, one may use such a sight to gain victory.” He replied

“So it’s a sight spell then.” Callum said, watching as Hastios nodded in confirmation.

Rayla stood to the side, leaning against the trunk of a tree as the two exchanged words. Her eyes remained locked upon the small clearing that had stopped in. She had to admit that the clearing was well protected, the trees formed a natural barrier. It was distant from the main road as to not draw attention. And offered plenty of food and water to those who decided to rest here for the night.

* * *

Eletha frowned as she glanced back towards Sontar, her eyes fell upon the Earthblood Warlord. “So, this Hastios has sought him to teach him the way of the Stars.” She said, her fists rolled tightly as she gritted her teeth.

Sontar nodded. “That is what my scouts reported, Warlord Eletha.” He confirmed.

Eletha growled as she turned to face the map. “Well, the least we can do is make sure that our men at the Earth Nexus are aware that they may have the company of the Archmage and the Dragonguard Captain. I want you to see to it that they are unable to find a teacher.” She ordered.

Sontar nodded. “Right away Warlord Eletha.” He replied with a small bow, leaving the room quickly.

Eletha narrowed her eyes as she glanced at the map of Xadia once more. Her hands reach out, tracing over a few highlights such as cities. “My forces are spread thin for the moment, but when the time comes, I shall strike fast and swiftly. Humanity will never see it coming.” She muttered, a small smirk forming upon her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through the Star Arc, Sontar will start getting some development soon as he becomes the main villain focus for the next arc which has been hinted at already. 
> 
> 30 chapters down, only 48 more to go.


	31. Foretelling of Protectors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum blinked. “How do you know so much about us?” He questioned.

“The stars speak only when they wish to reveal their secrets. In order to push further into their secrets, one must discover how they came to be, and why they were formed. Young they may be, powerful they are.” Hastios paused, glancing back at Callum and Rayla. “Moon and Sky, tied together in destiny, champion and herald, fighting side by side.” He put his hands to his knees.

“It is easy to forget who you are in a world that changes. Where you belong. A purpose is chosen for you all from birth, a fate that never changes. How you reach such a fate, is up to the person travelling there.” Hastios closed his eyes as he breathed slowly. “To know yourself, you must first know your strengths and weaknesses.”

Rayla glanced at Callum, confusion spread across her expression. “Can you make any sense of what he’s saying?” She asked.

Callum chuckled in response. “It takes time, but you do understand him.” He replied.

“The stars foretell of a team of heroes who would rise to protect Xadia, to aid the Archmage in his mission to keep the peace. A guard of loyalty and night, a warrior of sun and history. A healer of wisdom and peace.” Hastios paused, his eyes moving to rest upon Callum. “A soldier of honour and friendship, and a rider of bravery and love.” He finished.

“Five beings, destined to aid the Archmage, a team of champions, each of them strong alone, but powerful together.” Hastios opened his eyes. “The Warlords are but the start of the horror that awaits you both. Through hardship, your bond will strengthen. And with that bond, withstand the fight that comes, you will.” He finished.

Rayla blinked. “You said a team of heroes, you mean a guard of sorts? Like the Dragonguard or the Crownguard, but for the Archmage?”

Hastios shook his head. “No, formidable warriors, the best of their field, each have loyalty to their own land, but wish to defend Xadia from harm. The team has already started to form, Rayla, daughter of Lain and Tiadrin, captain of the Dragonguard, and Olymsaruis, son of Arathorn and Sarai, champion of The Ancient Ones.” He stood tall. “Your work is far from done; the Stars have much to teach you both.” He finished, walking forward.

Callum blinked. “How do you know so much about us?” He questioned.

Hastios chuckled. “We have kept an eye on you for some time Olymsaruis, you and Rayla both.” He paused as he put his hands together. “Ever since you were born, the stars spoke of the coming of heroes. We do not know the others of this team, all that was revealed was you two. The founders of the Xadian Protectors.” He answered.

Rayla blinked. “That’s creepy, did the king and queen know of this?” She asked.

Hastios shook his head. “No, the ancients forbid us from informing them, said that these six were under their protection, that no harm would ever come to them till their duty to Xadia had been served.” He replied.

Callum nodded. “Ok, so, teach me more about the stars, teach us how to fight better then before.” He said.

Hastios nodded. “I will share my knowledge with you both, my skill in combat, and in magic. But also, of the details we know about the remaining four heroes.” He replied, standing tall as he smiled. “We shall begin with the basics.”

* * *

The creature marched through the blackish grey sand with ease, the Soul Fangs slithered away at the lizard like creatures. Four legs moved with ease, claws kicking up the sand as they moved. Sharp teeth and slit like eyes with a long neck. Tough scales lined their body, strong enough to withstand the bit of a Soul Fang. A long tail with a sharp point dragged along the ground behind them.

A group of them, pushing forward towards a large structure in the distance. Saddles of vines, trees and grass rested upon their backs. Several Earthblood Elves sat, each holding a strong combination of vines to control their mounts. The Krucaidae, a powerful creature connected to the Earth Arcanum, a natural predator to the Soul Fangs.

At the lead, sat Sontar, his eyes were glued to the massive fortress that stood tall in the distance. His base of operations from which he will conduct his mission from. Tharnham Citadel. Earthblood Elves stood guard, several more Krucaidae stood, watching the gates and keeping the Soul Fangs away.

As Sontar came to a stop, he dismounted his Krucaidae. Glancing up, he narrowed his eyes. “Open the gates at once.” He cried. The large sturdy wooden gates lifted as he entered. His eyes fell upon the Earthblood Elves gathered around, several of them tending to the Krucaidae resting in their pens.

“Master Sontar, we were not expecting your return so soon.”

Sontar glanced towards another Earthblood Elf. He rolled his eyes. “Expect the unexpected, trooper.” He replied, marching forward. “Gather my loyalists. I must speak with them at once.” He ordered, pushing open two massive doors with ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do seem to have, um, done what I call a Galvatream and start more fanfics then I should. But that doesn't stop me. I think I've got four with another three coming. Yeah, I need to stop doing that.
> 
> Ok, I may or may not have become obsessed with DC again which is where the idea for the Xadian Protectors came from, though the name was inspired by The Protectors featured in Star Wars Rebels. 
> 
> I did also have this long wanting of a creature that preyed upon the Soul Fangs, thus came the Krucaidae, I kinda imagine them as turtle/lizard hybrids, don't know why, and who cares.
> 
> I have a proper crossover coming soon, one that features characters from another universe unlike my Star Wars AU's which are just set in the universe, this one is a crossover with Young Justice because, why the heck not, everything fits in right? It's all magic based, so yay. I'll keep you all informed on that. I do also have a oneshot book for The Jedi Prince coming soon to cover events that happen between the large time jump between The Jedi Prince and The Jedi Prince 2.


	32. Dark Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “An unnatural mist has fallen over the mountains in the east, Elves who live on the outskirts have noted that a mystical coldness rests over them.” The messenger read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned, after about three months of vanishing, I have gotten things in order, I've started to balance out my many fandom and stories with an update schedule which can be found on my profile. I won't talk much at the start here cause I'll leave the large chunks of talk for after the chapter, but a thing to note before reading the chapter; I'm merging what was going to be the Archmage Trilogy into a single story now.

Hastios shifted slightly as he meditated, his eyes closed tightly as a dark feeling fell upon him. He could feel the darkness that was coming, the great battles that were to be fought. He opened his eyes, things shifted in the east, unnatural powers worked away. The Human Kingdoms, Xadia, and The Withered Mountains, something or someone was manipulating everything to their design.

His gaze fell upon Callum and Rayla. He slowly stood. “Darkness brews in the depths. The time of endings is nearing closer. Olymsaruis.” He said, walking towards the two.

Callum turned to face the Startouch Elf Mage. “Hastios?”

“I am afraid I must leave to seek answers from above, but I leave with you, a gift.” Hastios began, producing a book from his clothing. “This book contains everything you need to know about the Stars, let it be your guide in these dark times. But I must warn you. Beware the Realm Spells, do not try them, do not cast them unless needed.” He paused, turning to face Rayla.

“Rayla, Captain of the Dragonguard. Know that you will see your family again, for the Dark Mages fall will see them free. But be warned, though those he has trapped will be free, a cold evil shall be unleased. Locate the remaining members of Xadian Protectors, or risk the end of everything as you know it.” He said. Vanishing into the shadows of the trees as he spoke his last words. “Heed the tales of The Dark War, heed the legends of The Ancient Ones and beware he who was banished.” 

The two glanced at one another, worry about what the future held for them rested upon their shoulders. “Cryptic messages regarding a cold evil coming free after Viren’s downfall, not to use the Realm Spells unless needed and heed the tales of old as well as beware one who was banished.” Callum said, his eyes glancing down at the book he now held in his hands. “This is worrying news.” He finished.

Rayla nodded. “We need to move on, no use staying out here if Hastios has left us. You have the spells in the book, let’s get moving, Argilla isn’t far from here. We’ll find you a teacher at Surmeda Peaks.” She started, moving towards the trees. “And hope that the Warlords haven’t got someone there to try and stop you.” She finished.

* * *

Tharnham Citadel was silent, the wind blew through the hallways and into the throne room where Sontar sat, his eyes narrowed, and hands clasped tightly together before him. He listened to the messenger. So far, he’d heard that the Dark Mage was gearing for another war with Xadia and that Aaravos was working with him, though it was more like the Archmage was manipulating the human then anything.

“An unnatural mist has fallen over the mountains in the east, Elves who live on the outskirts have noted that a mystical coldness rests over them.” The messenger read.

Sontar frowned. Why he was given charge over what happened by The Withered Mountains by Eletha was a mystery. But he didn’t like this message one bit.

“Reports of creatures that embrace this darkness patrol the many pathways leading into the mountains, many have entered, but few have ever returned. And those who have, are shivering with fear, and whispering tales about his return.” The messenger finished.

Sontar frowned. Who was returning, what could be in those mountains that caused Elves such fear? He had heard legends regarding a war of old, of The Dark War. But he didn’t believe them, they were legends, myths and tales passed on by generations as a story.

“Prepare my riders, I must report to Eletha at once, these events can’t be random to be happening now. If we are to ensure that Xadia is to stand strong, she may need to strike out at once before they arise.” He said, standing tall as he marched from his throne.

* * *

Aaravos had felt it, the cold darkness of The Withered Mountains, he knew what was coming, The Dark War was but a setback to The Cursed One’s children. He eyed Viren and Claudia closely, they needed to be ready for what was to come. The Elven Warlords, they needed to be dealt with, but he had a feeling that those human children were dealing with them.

No, they needed to be ready for the coldness that was to come. They needed to rule the land, become powerful enough to challenge the likes of a deity, else all of Xadia, all of life as they knew it, would be covered in a frosty grave.

* * *

In the shadows of The Trapped Realm, several Elves gathered together, they were survivors, sent there by Viren. They had long evaded the darkness that permeated the place, of the cold evil that reigned over the Realm, of the one who was trapped there.

Among the group, were Tiadrin and Lain, the two of them, while formidable foes, were unable to holdout against the beasts that lurked within the shadows of this Realm. The only thing that kept them going, was the desire to see their daughter again, to see their friends and family.

And in the shadows, watching overall, pulling the strings of the mortal world, was The Cursed One, the day he would be free drew closer with every passing second, and when he did, he would unleash his wrath upon all who dare oppose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said at the start, the Archmage Trilogy is being merged into a single story, thus I have revealed things that wouldn't have been revealed till much later this chapter, and I will continue to do so until everything comes to close at the end. A Father's Legacy is going to be the longest fanfiction I've ever written in terms of chapters, and more then likely words.
> 
> The many arcs have changed, while there will still be an Earth, Ocean and Moon Arc, they are now going to be shorter with Callum learning the Star spells between arc. So here are the arcs to come, including several new ones.
> 
> The Earth Arc
> 
> The Ocean Arc
> 
> The Moon Arc
> 
> The Warlord's Fall Arc
> 
> The Forbidden Spells Arc
> 
> The Dark Mage war Arc
> 
> The Return Arc
> 
> The Preparation for War Arc
> 
> and The Final Battle Arc
> 
> The Dark War will be revealed in italics as history like flashbacks starting from the last few chapters of The Dark Mage War Arc and ending in The Final Battle Arc.
> 
> Also, sorry I vanished without nay warning, I have a few reasons for doing so, one, I kinda got obsessed with Young Justice again, I also had other issues to deal with in life... but I won't bore you all with the details. To see my update schedule, check out my profile, it gives a little more detail regarding what I'm working on as well.
> 
> Till next time, (which should be in a week or 2, not three months, I promise), keep safe.


	33. Argilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla turned fast. “You will let him through.” She said.

Argilla was a city built into the ground. The large gates built into the mountainside of the Surmeda Peaks were covered in vines and other natural life. Compared to the golden colour of Lux Aurea and the blues and whites of Caelus, it captured the feel of being one with the wildlife around them.

Guards stood proud before the wooden gates, a river flowed to the right. Callum was in awe. It truly was a sight to behold, a city that hide itself in the ground. It’s might projected in the form of their heavy defences, it was a city defended by nature itself.

Rayla came to stop before the gates. Callum behind her. She glanced towards the guards. “Dragonguard. Open the gates.” A guard cried.

The gates cranked open, wooden gears turning as the large doors swung out, revealing the massive tunnel behind. A small group of Earthblood Elves emerged, each of them clad in armour. “The High Protector has been expecting you.” One of them said.

Rayla nodded. “Then take us to him, there is much to discuss.” She responded, walking forward.

Callum moved to follow, only for the guards to stop him. “We do not allow those with the blood of man into the holy city. You will face execution.”

Rayla turned fast. “You will let him through.” She said.

“We are sorry, but one with the blood of man can not be allowed to corrupt our holy air.”

Rayla narrowed her gaze, she smirked as Callum raised an eyebrow. “Look guys, you still have your hate for humanity, I understand. But you have to let go, Katolis and Duren are no longer at war, nor hold any intentions of war with you guys. They are allies of Queen Zubeia and Lux Aurea.” He began.

Callum looked at Rayla. “I heard that you Earthblood Elves were religious, worshiping those who created Xadia. Would it be worth angering The Ancient Ones by killing me, whom they have named Archmage after my father?”

The Earthblood Elves glanced at one another, each of them blinking. “I don’t know, it’s worth a shot, most of that stuff has fallen into myth and legend now. There isn’t any prove they existed in the first place.”

Rayla rolled her eyes. “Ok, how about this, he’s under the protection of Queen Zubiea and Queen Janai, killing him will bring their wrath down upon you all, not only that, but you bring the wrath of Katolis down upon you as well, as well as that of the Skywing Elves and the Startouch Elves.” She said.

That caused them to shut up. Each of them nodded, leading the group down the tunnel and into the holy city.

* * *

Glanduil was a bulky man, large tree like horns rested upon his head, a crown of wood and leaves and rested upon his head. He was clad in armour. He eyed Callum closely. “Why is there one with the blood of man in our holy city?” He questioned.

One of the guards stepped forward. “High Protector, he is under the protection of Queen Janai, and Queen Zubeia. He also claims that he is the next Archmage.”

Glanduil nodded. “Interesting claims, I shall want proof of your claims. As for you Dragonguard, I understand that you were ghosted by your own kind, yet here you are, captain of the Dragonguard. What deed did you do that gained you that rank after failure that were your parents.”

Rayla narrowed her eyes. “Do not speak so low of them, it is because of them that the Dragon Prince lives, it is because of I that Viren is deceased, it is because of humanity that we are still here today, living like it was before Viren’s invasion. And be careful what you say, there are some who wish to see the future, free of any evil that might threaten us.” She responded.

Glanduil nodded. “I meant no insult Captain, I merely wished to know how you had obtained such a position of power. But I suspect you are here to recruit two Elves for the new guard.”

Rayla nodded. “And to find a mage to teach Callum Earth Magic.” She replied.

Glanduil glanced at Callum. “Hmmm. Your companion seems familiar, as if I have seen someone like him before. Arathorn, the previous Archmage, a fool who though humanity, Elves and Dragons could life together in peace. Such a shame he died to those he was so fond of.”

Callum rolled a fist. “Do not test my patience, I’m known to do rather idiotic things when protecting my loved ones.” He began. “And my uncle would be very displeased to hear how lowly you think of my father.” He went on.

Glanduil rolled his eyes. “High Mage Ibis, what would that fool do against me, beat me with a slap of air?” He roared out in laughter.

Callum eyed Rayla who nodded. Rayla stepped forward. “On the command of Queen Zubeia, you are to produce two pure and honour bound soldiers for the Dragonguard and to deliver us to an Earth Mage so that Callum may master the Earth Arcanum and it’s defensive properties.” She commanded.

Glanduil blinked. “If the Dragon Queen commands it, then it will be done. But do not think I won’t be keeping an eye on you, Callum.” He said, spitting Callum’s name out like poison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, might've gotten distracted drawing for a week, so I'm behind schedule. Not to worry, Glanduil's here to insult us all and get on the nerves of everyone.


	34. Guardian of the Earth Nexus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon entering, the female elf turned to face the two. Rayla blinked. “What’s with all the privacy?” She questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, a poster/cover for the story, more details on the image can be found on my DeviantArt page(Galvatream)

* * *

Callum eyed the Earth Nexus closely, his gaze resting upon the beauty of the massive cavern paradise. A large river of water flowed throughout the open space, tress and plants decorated the place. A large waterfall flowed upon the cavern wall opposite the entrance.

Earthblood Elf Mages were spread about, many tending the vast gardens that littered the place. Callum glanced at Rayla who lead the way forward, the two of them approached the central structure. The structure was made from wood and stone, pillars supporting a larger construction of beams that held a massive crystal that pulsed with Primal Magic.

Standing beneath the crystal, was a female Earthblood Elf, she was slim in her build, her horns were large and covered in leaves, as were parts of her own body. She held a wooden staff that housed a Primal Stone at the tip, held in place by vines and other natural plants.

The female Elf turned to face the two. She bowed before Rayla. “Captain.” She greeted with respect, turning her attention towards Callum. Her eyes observed him briefly. “Come, we shall speak in private.” She decided. Leading the two away from the others, into a small system of caves until they came to a stop before a wooden door.

Upon entering, the female elf turned to face the two. Rayla blinked. “What’s with all the privacy?” She questioned.

The female Elf sighed. “Ever since Queen Zubeia’s announcement of peace with Katolis and Duren, Glanduil changed, his faith in our queen was lost. He supports Warlord Eletha’s efforts.” She explained.

Callum blinked. “It seems there isn’t a single place in Xadia that hasn’t been touched by my aunts views.”

The female elf nodded. “Indeed, she has spies inside the Silvergrove, Lux Aurea, Caelus and Aequor.” She paused. “I should introduce myself. I am Ysildea, guardian of the Earth Nexus.”

Rayla nodded. “I’m Rayla, and this is Callum, the next Archmage.” She said.

Ysildea nodded. “Ah, I remember the previous Archmage, a good friend of mine, Arathorn. He believed peace could exist between humanity, dragons and elves, so do I and my followers.” She said fondly.

Callum smiled. “From what I learned since Caelus, my father was wise, quick to protect his loved ones when threatened and was powerful in his mastery over the six Primal Sources.” He said.

Ysildea widened her eyes briefly. “You are his son, there were rumours that he had conceived a child, not many believed them. I would consider it an honour to train his son in the ways of the Earth Primal, I am happy to give you both residence within my home as well.”

Rayla glanced at Callum before looking at Ysildea. “I suppose we can stay here. Would happen to know two Earthblood Elves loyal to Queen Zubeia who could join the Dragonguard. With what you’ve said about Glanduil, I’m not sure we can trust him.”

Ysildea nodded. “It is wise not to trust Glanduil’s picks, he will more then likely plant spies within the guard. I shall seek out two worthy Elves for the Dragonguard.” She replied glancing over Callum. “I should warn you both, he will keep an eye on you both when outside of my home. Do not let him get through to you.” She paused, her voice dropping to a whisper. “With hope, we may be able to get word out to Queen Zubeia of Glanduil’s intention, and by extent, replace him with someone loyal to her.”

* * *

Aaravos glanced over the map of Xadia, Viren and Claudia stood nearby. His gaze lingered over The Withered Mountain’s in the east. Viren noticed his gaze. “Why do you stare at those mountains in the east?” He questioned.

Aaravos looked up at Viren, the former king of Katolis noticed a glint of fear in the Startouch Elves eyes. “They are concerning.” He said.

Viren frowned. “You’re afraid of them.” He said.

Aaravos narrowed his gaze. “I have a right to be, you have no idea what lurks within the depths of The Withered Mountains, of the horror that came close to conquering Xadia, of the destruction they brought down upon us all. Every Elf and Dragon knows the stories, the legends and myths that explain the curse brought about by their icy magic.” He said.

Viren frowned. “What do you mean?”

Aaravos looked back at the map. “What lurks in the mountains are cursed for eternity, I dare not speak their names. But even I haven’t seen what they are. All I know is that it is forbidden for Startouch Elves to enter those mountains, if you wish to know more, you should seek out the many books regarding the beasts.”

Claudia frowned, she’d read many books regarding The Withered Mountains, she knew that they were cursed, that they were a harsh and brutal land where life could not survive for more then a few days at most. The thought that something could even stand the ruthless temperatures and relentless blizzards worried her. If something could survive that others could not, what hope did they have?

* * *

Eletha shivered slightly. “The Withered Mountains are spotting life once more. Why begin returning now?” She questioned, a mystery as to why these icy beasts were starting to emerge from myth and legend once more. She needed to act quickly, wipe out humanity, unit Xadia under her banner and then wipe those cursed creatures out.

Sontar also wondered why these cursed beasts were starting to emerge once more, what event had drawn their interest? What had they down that would cause them to emerge once more? Could it have been the battle at the Storm Spire? Had that caught their interest? Or was it something else? Whatever it was, he knew it was bad.

* * *

And in the darkness of The Trapped Realm, a voice chuckled to himself, an icy voice rang out across the barren wasteland, a voice that sent chills down the Elves trapped there by Viren. Runaan, Tiadrin and Lain, all of them felt the shiver of fear.

The voice of he who had been banished there an eternity beforehand, smiled sinisterly, his breathing harsh and rough. “Too long have events not been in my hands, but with the return of Prince Azymondias, opportunities have been opened.” All that could be seen of the being were two sick emerald green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more information of this mysterious threat to Xadia is, of what they had done in the past, and how they have remained a feared named that it isn't spoken.


	35. Names and Meaning

Callum sat silently, watching as Ysildea worked about putting together a small meal for them to enjoy. Rayla sat close by, sharpening her blades. The Earthblood mage moved about the small area that served as the kitchen. “Skywing Elves are known to name their weapons after a fallen family member, what did you name your staff?” Ysildea asked, turning her gaze over to Callum.

Callum blinked. “Ashrune, after Ashrunetha.” He replied, glancing at Rayla who had lifted her head at the mention of Ashrunetha. “What?” He asked, eyeing the two Elves as they stared at him, eyes open wide.

“Ashrunetha was a legend among the Dragonguard, she was captain of the guard a long time ago.” Rayla began to explain.

Ysildea nodded. “She served on the guard during the reign of Sol Regem, she was respected and feared for her authority.” She finished explaining.

Rayla blinked. “Doesn’t Ashrunetha translate to something?” She wondered.

Ysildea nodded. “Sarai, it translates to Sarai.” She answered.

Callum widened his eyes, his gaze darted towards his staff. “My mother was called Sarai.” He said, a few tears formed in his eyes.

Rayla and Ysildea exchanged a look. “Sarai was the warrior queen of Katolis, she was killed by Avizandum.” She explained upon noticing the confused look in Ysildea’s gaze.

Ysildea nodded, understanding flashed through her eyes as she eyed Callum once more. “Your Elven name, what is it?”

Callum wiped the tears from his eyes. “Olymsaruis.” He responded.

Ysildea blinked. “That is name only ever given to one of royal heritage or connection, one of pride and honour. One named as such should be treated with respect.” She stated.

Callum raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” He questioned.

Ysildea placed plates of food upon the table. “One named Olymsaruis is destined to achieve great feats in their life, feats that are often remembered in history for generations to come, the first Olymsaruis was the one who discovered the full range of power held by the Sky Arcanum, the second discovered the forbidden spells.” She explained.

“You are the third person named Olymsaruis, and I have no doubt your great achievement will be bridging the gap between all races.” She paused, her voice lowering to a whisper. “All except those who live in the east.”

Callum and Rayla exchanged a glance with one another. “The east?”

“The Withered Mountains, a barren wasteland where life shouldn’t survive more then a few hours, left in their current state by the forbidden spells.” Ysildea said. “Do not travel there, do not go there, do not ask about them, they are cursed by an eternal winter.” She warned, ending the conversation.

* * *

Sontar glanced up at the High Protector. He smirked as she stepped forward. “Glanduil, my brother, it has been a while since we lost spoke.” He said.

Glanduil rose from his throne, stepping down as he brought his brother into a tight embrace. “It is indeed brother, what is the word from Eletha?” He questioned.

Sontar rolled his eyes, always trust his brother get straight to business. “I come on her orders, the half breed’s training must not succeed, and the captain of the Dragonguard must never leave this city. Should the Dragon Queen learn of your new allegiance, it will be a swift dethroning.” He replied.

Glanduil nodded. “Well, things are somewhat difficult, there is rebellion among the people, so far, I’ve been able to keep things down, but with the captain’s arrival, and the presence of the half breed, things may get out of hand.”

The two brothers glanced over the throne room. Sontar narrowed his gaze. “Indeed the presence of Arathorn’s brat will make things difficult, but that could be used to our advantage. With him here, we have leverage against Katolis.”

Glanduil glanced away, he wasn’t an idiot like his brother could be at times. “Or we risk their wrath, it should be known that Arathorn’s brat has already become adept in using Sun and Sky magic, and is currently learning Star magic. Another thing to note is that he is favoured by Queen Janai and the Queen Zubeia, not doubt using him as leverage will bring their wrath down upon us as well.”

Sontar growled and rolled a fist. “Great, first those in the east start taking an intertest in Xadia once more, and now we have the potential to bring the wrath of the Sunfire Elves, Dragons and Katolis upon us. We need to be smart about this, no doubt they will try and get word out to the Dragon Queen, we need to watch the gate closely.”

“Ysildea is another issue.” Glanduil added.

“The guardian of the Earth Nexus? What about her?” Sontar questioned.

“She was loyal to Arathorn, and has offered the two residence at her home during their time here. She has command over the Earth Mages.” Glanduil stated.

Sontar frowned. “Keep them contained to the Earth Nexus, I’ll be sure to root out any rebels I find.” He said.

Glanduil nodded, returning to his throne. “Everything will be go as planned, te Earthblood Elves will continue to serve Warlord Eletha, it is our duty to ensure that humanity can never again hurt the green.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some meaning behind the names of Olymsaruis and Ashrune, as well as a little worldbuilding in terms of Callum's ancestry and the mentions of others named Olymsaruis.


	36. The Earth Arcanum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum blinked. “Long extinct?”

Callum stood within the Earth Nexus; his gaze rested upon Ysildea as she glanced at the large crystal in the centre. “The Earth is all about defence. Its power lives in both the lush wildlife above ground and the vast cave’s and caverns that spread out below Xadia’s soil.” Ysildea began to speak, tapping her staff gently upon the ground.

“The Earth is strong, able to withstand centuries of devastation. All connected to it feel a desire to protect the green. To defend the natural life that inhabits the land, to defend its beauty from those who would seek to destroy it.” She paused, glancing towards the large crystal.

“Its power is strongest in cave and caverns of Xadia, but when a crystal such the one before us is present, its power will forever be strong, though they are rare to find, and difficult to transport.” She went on, her gaze locked upon Callum. “The strength to defend, is limited only by ones will.”

Ysildea closed her eyes and slowly moved her form, balancing out one of her legs, her arms above her head. “To connect to the power of defence, one must be ready to sacrifice themselves for others. To know that when the time comes, they will openly welcome death without hesitation, but they must also have great respect for the green, to respect the natural world as it is.” She finished.

Callum blinked. “So, the Earth Arcanum is all about protecting others, ready to throw your life away in the defence of another, how I haven’t connected to it yet evades me, the amount of times I’ve nearly died protecting others without hesitation.”

Ysildea released a deep breath. “And the green? Do you respect the green and the natural world? And what of Dark Magic?”

Callum nodded. “I’ve never liked Dark Magic, it ruins nature, it kills and never gives. A curse that has caused my family much pain, to see it gone would make things easier for humanity to live. It is the one thing that reminds me of how much the world has taken from me.” He said.

Ysildea nodded in understanding. “You view Dark Magic as a curse, yet it is not one. It is a disease, one that can easily be removed with the proper actions.” She paused, glancing over the other Earth Mages. “And the green?”

“My family has always had a connection to nature, my mother could understand animals, which was passed on to my brother, King Ezran. Nature has always been a fall back for peace and quiet, it gives all, and only takes when it needs to.” Callum explained.

Ysildea frowned. “Being able to understand animals is rare for an Elf, but near impossible for a human to have such an ability, it seems your family has been blessed greatly over the ages. Never was your family truly of the human or Elven nations, perhaps, it dates back to a far more ancient race that predated us all. One long extinct.”

Callum blinked. “Long extinct?”

Ysildea. “There were six different races before us all, created by The Ancient Ones, each race connected to a different Primal Source, the Dryad’s were connected to that of the Earth. Over time, they died out, as did the others until they were no more.”

She eyed Callum closely. “It is said they were wiped out by one of The Ancient One’s because he felt they were impure and brought only chaos to the world. But each of those ancient races had a unique ability, the Dryads could understand animals. It seems that they have survived through your family line, that ability having adapted and evolved for the human race.”

Callum blinked. “What were the other races?”

Ysildea crossed her arms. “Those connected to the Sky were known as Harpies, their ability allowed them to sense when one had an evil soul. To the Sun, were the Manticore’s. They had the ability to harden their form at will. The Ocean were the Selkie, their ability to change their form when out of water. With the Moon, were the Lich, with the ability to communicate with the undead. Last, were the Dracaenae, connected to the Stars and blessed with the ability to teleport.”

Callum widened his eyes, then closed them. “The Earth, it seems to have always been a part of my family, I just need to find the key.” He muttered, glancing up at the crystal. “I am not afraid to die for my family, I’m not afraid to die protecting Xadia, I won’t let Dark Magic harm nature ever again, I refuse to let it. I will defend the green against all who seek to harm it.” He said, eyes narrowed as he stood tall with determination.

Something clicked within, a spark of strength. The need to defend all grew, to protect Xadia from Dark Magic and any other threat it may face manifested strongly. “The Earth, I understand it, it defends all, it will stand for eons, never allowing others to take it down without a fight. It protects the other Sources, it houses them, it connects them all together.”

Ysildea smiled. “The Earth is yours to command. The training begins tomorrow. For now, study the Stars, and master their spells.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd keep the idea of a cursed magic for later down the line, there's a reason Ysildea and many Elves and Dragon's don't view it as a curse.


	37. The Star's Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Each spell grants the caster a unique type of sight, while there are only four spells, each of them are powerful in their own right.”

Callum sat silently at a desk; the book gifted to him by Hastios opened before his eyes. He swept the pages, reading everything he could about the Stars. Coming to a stop, he glanced down at the page he’d stopped at, one listed as The Six Realms and their inhabitants. He was intrigued by these Realms.

Shaking his head, he decided to read up on them later, right now, he needed to see what spells the Stars had to offer. Flipping through the pages, he came to the first page of spells. “The Sight Spells, spells connected to the vast, all seeing eyes of our forefathers.” He glanced over at the images off to the side, of figures in grand poses, each seemed powerful in their own right. Above them, was the symbol for each Arcanum.

One of the symbols was different to the rest, it appeared faded, like someone had tried to erase it from the book, but the it’s appearance, it was spiked, it seemed to look like a creature of sorts, with two massive teeth and large horns that reached back behind its head. The figure below it was also faded.

He couldn’t get much from the figures appearance, for it had been worked on with great effort, someone wanted to remove this figure from history. All he could make out, were three words, in Ancient Draconic. “The Cursed One.” He read.

Who was the Cursed One? And why is has he been removed from the book, no less history itself. His thoughts could wait, he needed to learn the spells. Glancing back over the spells, he continued to read. “Each spell grants the caster a unique type of sight, while there are only four spells, each of them are powerful in their own right.”

“The first of the four spells, is Aspectus Spiritus. The spell allows the caster to see three seconds into the future. Though it is known to be effective in battle, allowing the caster to predict their foes move, it is all but useless against one who’s own power is above all others.” Callum paused, rereading what he saw next.

“Should the caster of Aspectus Spiritus face a foe who exists outside of Xadia’s laws of space and time, it will reveal a false future. As such, it can’t be used to predict what the Archmage or Ancient One’s will do next.”

Callum leaned back, blinking as he let it sink in. The spell, he was immune to the effects of this spell, but it also brought up other questions, how does the Archmage exist outside of the laws of space and time? Are they all related to The Ancient One’s in some unknown way? Whatever the answer was, Callum had a feeling he would receive answers to his question’s in the future.

“Oedipus Aspectus. A spell of foresight. It shall reveal what the future has to hold, though it will only do so through the use of images. The results of this are riddles that many Star Mages spend decades deciphering. While the spell is used now and then, only a select few Star Mages are allowed to use it. They are known as the Prophets, who then proceed to inform their elders what they have learned.”

Callum raised an eyebrow, perhaps it was a spell he shouldn’t use. “However, an exception to this rule is the Archmage. They are allowed to use this spell in the presence of a prophet, or one trained to care for one who uses such a spell. It is taxing and takes much energy from the caster, hence why so few use it.”

He understood it slightly better. His eyes soon fell upon the third spell. “Dues Aspectus. A spell developed for the blind. Should one become blind, through battle, light or genetics, this spell allows the caster to see through the darkness.”

“The spell should only be used by those who are blind, be they blinded temporarily or permanently, for the energy it uses can be enough to reduce one to a lumbering mess with the risk of damaging something, or in the most rare and extreme case, die from a lack of energy.”

Callum glanced away from the book briefly, his mind racing through what he’d learned so far. These spells, despite having great advantages, all had a disadvantage. Something to balance them out. It was a wonder why the Stars were so powerful, they were able to created some of the most powerful warriors.

The fourth spell, however, was a different story. He saw no advantage, or disadvantage with it. “Galaxias Aspectus was discovered by the great Arcturus. In his notes, he said that the spell was beauty, allowing one to see a time in distant future, beyond their life. When he first casted it, he said he saw a war cover the lands of Xadia, a war that saw nearly every Elf, Human and Dragon enslaved.”

“However, he later mentioned that it was also deceiving, as the spell showed one of many possible futures. He noted that not all the futures he saw were positive, he recorded each of them, some of them, he said were dark, where ice covered the lands. Other’s saw Elves and Dragons slaving away for humanity, while some were bright where all races lived in peace and harmony together.”

Callum smiled slightly. “Before his death, Arcturus noted that in every possible future, he saw a recurring theme, ice invading the land in a war that came close to destroying Xadia. He said that should one cast the spell, they be prepared for the worst, and the best. To not keep their hopes up, and be ready for a future they like, not come to pass.”

He leaned back, placing a small leaf upon the page and closing the book. What he’d learned today, had sparked many new questions, who was Arcturus? What was this ice and this war? And why one of The Ancient One’s was faded in the book, along with a faded symbol for a seventh Arcanum? Questions, he would have to wait and get answers for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be one of my favorite chapters yet. I took a lot of inspiration from other sources when creating the background for these spells. The main one that comes to mind was Ninjago and the Sword of Sanctuary for Aspectus Spiritus and it's disadvantage when coming to all powerful beings such as gods and that.
> 
> Also, check out my new crossover story, United we Stand, Divided we Fall, it's a Ninjago/Dragon Prince one.


	38. The First Earth Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla nodded. “Excellent. I will be overseeing your training here until my boyfriend has finished his mage training.”

Ysildea stood within one of her training yards, her eyes locked upon the training dummies. “Earth Magic is split into four spell types, the Shield Spells, the Trap Spells, the Lava Spells and the Magma Spells.” She began, her gaze moving to rest upon Callum. “Today, we shall begin with the Shield Spells.”

She turned fast, her hands moved quickly, fingers alight with brown energy as she drew a rune into the air before her. The jagged straight lines of the rune glowed dimly. “Saxum Armum!” She cried. A wall of solid rock burst from the ground before her. “Saxum Armum is the sturdiest of the Shield spells. Its solid rock wall is able to withstand many attacks, including Skywing favourite, Aspiro Tonitrus.”

Ysildea stepped back, with a flick of her wrist, the wall of rock sunk into the ground. “Despite what many believe, it isn’t often best to use Saxum Armum in every situation. Sometimes the situation calls for another shield spell. There are two more spells. The second may have the least amount of strength, but it is quick to cast, and extremely versatile.”

“This spell, is called Condicio Fluctuo.” She paused, drawing another jagged rune before her. “Condicio Fluctuo.” Vines, leaves and other plant matter quickly sprouted forth. Forming a wall of many colours. “As you can see, it is susceptible to fire, tsunami levels of water and hurricane like winds. But depending on your location, it can vary in strength.”

Callum nodded, continuing to watch Ysildea as she released the spell, allowing the colourful wall to return into the ground. “But the most powerful shield spell is also the most taxing in terms of energy use. So only use it when needed.” Ysildea warned, slowly moving as she drew another jagged rune into the air.

“Condicio Adorea.” The Earth Guardian muttered. Nature’s strongest elements burst forth, forming a wall of many different substances, rock, plant matter, even substances found within the depths of Xadia itself formed the wall. “As you can see, this spell calls forth the strongest substances the Earth has to offer. Substances such as minerals found so far down that no one has ever seen them.”

“It is the spell that keeps all behind it safe, so long as the mage casting it has the energy and concentration to keep it up.” Ysildea went on, stepping back as she allowed the wall to fall. “Now, I want you to try Condicio Fluctuo. If you can manage to cast it without issue, I want you to cast Saxum Armum. And if that succeeds, then we shall attempt Condicio Adorea.”

Callum gave a nod of understanding, stepping forward and turning to face the training dummies. He took a deep breath and slowly started to draw Condico Fluctuo’s rune. “Condico Fluctuo.” He said, watching as the spell took effect, vines came from the ground, slowly reaching up towards a central point where other plant matter had gathered.

Ysildea smiled in satisfaction. “Excellent. I expected you’d be able to cast the spell without ease. Now try Saxum Armum. I suspect you’ll have some difficulty with it, but not enough to warrant some rest.”

Callum began to draw its rune; the brown light illuminated his face little. “Saxum Armum.” He said. The ground shook as the rock pushed up from the beneath his feet. Dust fell as the rocks pushed against each other. Slowly, the wall was formed.

“I noticed some tension in your limbs when the spell was cast. I suggest casting this spell until the tension fades. Until then, do not attempt the final shield spell.” Ysildea noted and warned, stepping forward as she glanced over the training yard. Her gaze swept the many training dummies. “I have other duties to attend to now, I suggest you go and rest your body. Casting these spells can be difficult, and it isn’t always advised that you learn them all in a single go.” She finished.

* * *

Rayla eyed the two Earthblood Elves before her, the two of them had been picked by Ysildea herself. The first of the two was male. He was bulky in build, muscles built up from moving stone or heavy lifting. He held a rather large hammer in his hand. His horns were small but leaves and other plant life were spread across him. He wore a very basic tunic.

His companion on the other hand, was slim. A thin body with curves like a rock shaped by water. She had larger horns compared to the male, less plant matter covering her body. She wore a rather tight outfit, most likely fit for her weapon of choice. Her weapon of choice was an elegant naginata, Elvish runes carved into the wooden pole.

“You have been selected to join the Dragonguard under my command. You now hold one of the most important jobs in all of Xadia. It won’t be easy, and at times, it can get dull and boring. But it is your duty to protect Queen Zubeia and Prince Azymondias.” Rayla began, her eyes moving back and forth between the two. “I require your names, skills and preferred weapon type.”

The male spoke first, his voice was deep. “Names Revalor, Captian. I am skilled in masonry work. But my true skill is my knowledge in the art of the hammer. I know how to wield any type of hammer, be it a small tiny human hammer to a massive war hammer like Passion Fruit here.” He said, gesturing to his massive hammer. “My preferred weapon type, is the war hammer.”

“Faylen, Captain. I am skilled in the ancient Earthblood martial art of Rockjitzu and the naginata. My preferred weapon is the naginata, though I am adept in other weapons similar to it.”

Rayla nodded. “Excellent. I will be overseeing your training here until my boyfriend has finished his mage training.”

The two nodded. Ready to begin their training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revalor may or may not have been influenced by Cole from Ninjago.


	39. Old Love, New Hate

Callum stood, eyeing the training dummies with keen eyes, his fingers alight with the primal energy of the Earth. He took a deep breath, Ysildea stood to the side, her gaze locked upon him.

“Begin.”

The rune was drawn quickly, as were the words that followed. “Saxum Armum.”

The walls of rock surged from the ground, Ysildea watched Callum’s stance greatly, she noted the tension is his limbs. When the spell faded, she grasped her staff. “Again.”

“Saxum Armum.”

The process was repeated, Callum casted the spell, Ysildea watched his posture, making sure none of his limbs went tense. After an hour of casting the spell, she raised her hand. “Enough. I think you have cast that spell enough for today to know that the tension will not fade in the time you have in Argilla.”

Callum blinked, but didn’t say anything, waiting for Ysildea to continue. “Whenever you have a chance, cast the spell in the presence of another. Once the other has noticed your limbs lacking tension, you may attempt the final shield spell.”

Ysildea moved to the centre of the training yard, her eyes locked upon the training dummies. “Today, you shall learn the trapping spells. Two spells used to encase a foe in a prison of either rock or nature.”

“The first of the spells, Mundus Cella, encases your foe in a cell of stone and rock. It is similar to Saxum Armum in terms of its rune. However, the strength required to hold the spell depends on how strong you want the rock ands tone. The more energy exhausted with the spell, the stronger it is.”

“Those with great power, such as an Archmage can be trapped by this spell, though the energy cost is extremely high. As such, it is advised that only one with a strong connection to the Earth Arcanum attempt to do so.”

Callum nodded, watching as Ysildea drew a modified Saxum Armum rune into the air. “Mundus Cella.”

One of the training dummies was encased in rock and stone, leaving only the head visible. Ysildea only held the spell for a few seconds before letting the durable substance return to the ground. “The other spell, Condiciō Suspendō, summons the green to aid. Vines, grass, leaves and other wildlife as such are called to form a cell around the intended target.”

“Like Mundus Cella, its rune is modified from Condiciō Fluctuō. And like the shield spell, it is weak and easy to cast. And doesn’t take a toll on one’s energy when holding it like Mundus Cella does.” Ysildea drew the rune into the air. “Condiciō Suspendō.”

Another of the training dummies was encased in a cell of vines, leaves and other natural wildlife, flowers of different colours spread out across the vines, patches of moss scattered here and there.

Ysildea let the spell go, releasing her hold over the wildlife entrapping the dummy. “I would suggest you try the spell, but you have exhausted yourself for today, I suggest you go and read up on those Star spells of yours.”

Callum nodded, making his leave while Ysildea turned, her gaze falling upon Sontar. “Sontar, I see you’ve returned.” She said, bitterness in her tone.

Sontar raised an eyebrow at her tone. “Is that anyway to treat your old beloved?” He questioned.

Ysildea growled. “You tread on thin rock Sontar, do not think for a second that your treason has gone unnoticed. Your brother will be dethroned by her majesty, and when it happens, your punishment will follow.” She warned.

Sontar rolled his eyes. “Ah yes, the old loyalty to a failed monarch. She had the chance to secure peace for Xadia and threw it out the window because there could’ve be a chance to co-exist with humanity.”

Ysildea rolled a fist. Her grasp upon her staff tightened. “Do not forget whose domain you stand in Sontar. I could easily forbid you from ever stepping foot into the Earth Nexus and no one could do anything about it.”

Sontar crossed his arms. “The old power threats, how I missed those. You forget, the Earthblood army is under Glanduil’s command. He has greater power then you.”

Ysildea chuckled. “Still as foolish and blind as always, you haven’t changed one bit. Eletha’s crusade will fail, because not only would she be declaring war against the Pentarchy, but Xadia as well. I know you’ve noticed the increased activity in the east, by those cursed monsters. Should she succeed, she’d have weakened her forces, allowing them a swift victory.”

Sontar hissed. “You have always been ungrateful of what we’re given. You always believed there could peace between humanity, Elves and Dragons, yet where is the proof. All that follows humanity is death and destruction.” He unrolled his arms, towering to his full height. “Eletha will ensure that no human ever causes us pain again. She will create the perfect world, ensuring that what should’ve happened a thousand years ago comes to pass.”

Eletha showed no fear as she slammed her staff into the ground. “You have overstayed your welcome, go back to your brother’s poor excuse of leadership. But know this, you time is coming, and when it comes, I will be satisfied with your punishment.”

Sontar turned and marched away, stopping shortly afterwards. He glanced back over his shoulder. “Callum is weak, just like his father. He will die, as will the outcasted Moonshadow Elf. And when order is brought back to Argilla, you will face judgment.” With that, he left, leaving Ysildea to reflect over the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There no love left between Ysildea and Sontar, only hatred, as the title of the chapter refers to.


	40. Projection with Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wondered if these spells were the reason the Startouch Elves were so rare. It seemed as if the stars were a doubled edged blade, they give and take should one take little to no care. It offer power, but also gave pain.

Callum rested before the book Hastios had given him once more. His eyes. He flipped the pages, briefly reading the titles of them before he paused where he’d left off. This new page, titled Projection and the three types.

“Of all the Star Spells, none of them ever achieve the feats the Projection Spells do. The ability to cast a mystical body across the laws of space and time is one many would call powerful. But those who believe it to be the ultimate ability of magic, have not truly researched them.”

“The Projection Spells may project the caster across space and time, but this mystical projection is not physical, and as a result, they are unable to interact with the world around them. While the projection allows them to communicate through many means, holding as word, casting a spell or even doing one of them many ever day tasks is impossible without a physical body present.”

“As a result, and because of its large energy requirements, it is advised that mages in training avoid casting these spells till they’ve had time to build up their stamina and strength. One’s mental ability is key to casting these spells with succuss, for the mental load required to project one’s form across the stars is straining.”

“Prolonged use of these spells can affect the caster in many ways. There are many different results that will affect the user, as Arcturus recorded in his book, The Power of the Stars. He listed around a dozen affects ranging from brain damage to a loss of one’s connection to the Arcanum.”

“Just as with every spell requiring the Stars, there is both an advantage and disadvantage. The advantage of these spells differs depending on which of the four is used. The disadvantage of each spell varies depending on the strength of the spell, and how long it’s used for. Should one use the most powerful Projection spell for too long, they will suffer great pain as a result, often losing their connection to the Stars as a result alongside severe brain damage and many other harmful things.”

“With an overview of these spells, we shall now explore the four, and what they each do, including the Ancient Draconic needed to cast the spell, the rune and how long a caster should hold them.”

Callum frowned, rereading over what’d he had just read. It seemed as though, despite being the most powerful of the Arcanum’s, the Stars were also the most dangerous to the caster if they relied upon it. Callum wondered if that was why the Startouch Elves were rarely ever seen, because others would call upon them to use their magic for war and other things, resulting in permeant damage to the caster.

It would explain why they were so rare, perhaps overuse of the spells had killed many of them, leading them to vanish, and only ever teach the Archmage how to use the spells. He could ponder upon those thoughts another time. Now, it was time to see these spells.

“The weakest of the four Projection Spells, Anima Prominens, works only over a short distance, the furthest this spell can reach is around palace of the Skywing ruler. A distance that isn’t far, making it one perfect for home life. Due to the little energy, and the distance, the effects of this spell are little to worry, however, Arcturus advised that this spell not be overused.”

“Coniunx Prominens is the second weakest of the spells. As it is tied to an anchor, like Anima Prominens, it is best suited for home life. The spell, allows one to project their mystical body to their partner, that being a wife or husband. It’s energy tax is low and the effects minimal.”

“I know many will be wondering why Coniunx Prominens is the second weakest, and not the weakest. That is due to the distance it can cover. It is able to be projected wherever the casters partner is. To put it plainly, it is possible to project one’s mystical body to the other side of Xadia.”

Callum blinked, glancing over it again. It wasn’t difficult, it wasn’t painful. The first two spells weren’t so bad. But he suspected it was the next two that got many killed.

“Arvum Prominens, the second strongest of the spells, builds upon what Anima Prominens can do and enlarges the area of range from a small palace to the whole of Xadia. As a result, this spell is taxing and can at times, be fatal to ones’ connection with the Star Arcanum. It is advised not to cast this spell, or Arcturus Prominens without support.”

“The final of these spells, is Arcturus Prominens. This particular spell was created by legendary Archmage Arcturus during the days of the First Elves, and in his honour, the trigger used his name. This spell is the most powerful, and a fatal spell should one who is not prepared cast it.”

“Arcturus Prominens is capable of projecting one’s mystical body across the six Realms. Due to the taxing energy cost, and the dangerous side effects, it was only ever advised that the Archmage cast such a spell. But casters should be warned, other Realms have different laws regarding their space and time, and your projection may change greatly depending on the Realm you project to. To know more about the Realms and their natures, please refer to the chapter titled, The Realms and how to access them.”

Callum closed the book, his mind buzzing with more questions then he could process. Each spell was great, and had its advantage, but much like the sight spells, they had a disadvantage. While the disadvantage with the projection spells was but a single disadvantage, its strength varied depending on the spell cast.

He wondered if these spells were the reason the Startouch Elves were so rare. It seemed as if the stars were a doubled edged blade, they give and take should one take little to no care. It offer power, but also gave pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Saga is coming! I'm excited, who else is?


	41. Reports and Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glanduil chuckled. “I doubt she’ll be an issue, most likely run from a fight, like her parents did. It is the half-breed abomination that concerns me.”

Glanduil frowned. “Ysildea is stubborn, I’ll give her that. But she doesn’t view the full image.” He began, glancing at his brother. “Her refusal to join us has been constant, she is a weed that must be uprooted if we are to ensure that the Earth Mages are loyal to Eletha.”

Sontar sighed. “We would need an Earth Mage who shares out views to take her place as Guardian of the Earth Nexus, which is an issue as they are loyal to the Mage Council…”

“Who are loyal to Queen Zubeia and would follow her orders without question.” Glanduil finished for his brother, his fingers tapping the side of his throne. “A root indeed, and what of the Dragonguard?”

“That traitor currently trains two selected by Ysildea. The cake lover Revalor and that gifted martial artist Faylen. For now, she has displayed no desire to leave. But that could change any moment.” Sontar reported, glancing at the guards who stood silently at the doors.

Glanduil chuckled. “I doubt she’ll be an issue, most likely run from a fight, like her parents did. It is the half-breed abomination that concerns me.”

“The Archmage has displayed his power well, he has a natural talent for the mystic arts. Ysildea has not allowed him to try many of the Earth spells till he’s managed to complete one without tensing up. For now, that is our greatest advantage over him.” Sontar paused.

“However, there have been new developments with him. I have learned something that has caught Kolvar’s attention. He has an ancestor who was captain of the Dragonguard during the reign of Sol Regem.”

“Ashrunetha.” Glanduil muttered. “No doubt Sol Regem would be protective of one related to his favoured Dragonguard member, we should tread lightly with this information, it wouldn’t do us much good to bring the former kings wrath down upon us.”

“The longer we wait, the chances we have to uproot them.” Sontar stated. “Eventually, they will begin making plans to leave and inform the Dragon Queen of our intentions, she would no doubt inform Rex Igneous of our disloyalty, that we have seemingly forsaken our vow of protecting the green.”

Glanduil blinked, it was no secret that he had been selected by the Earth Archdragon to be High Protector. Rex Igneous was a force to behold when angered. “Then we must not let then ever leave this place. Should he be alerted of our loyalties, he will be angered greatly.”

The room fell silent, all present didn’t want to witness the great Archdragon of Earth enraged. It something not many wished to see, hearing tales of what he’d done to High Protectors who broke their vow to protect the green were enough to instil fear within them.

* * *

Rayla watched Revalor and Faylen closely as they spared against each other. Her eyes focused upon their movements. While Revalor moved slowly, his showed great strength, a punch from him would be painful.

Faylen on the other hand, moved with grace, leaping over Revalor’s strikes with elegance she’d known many Oceanborn or Moonshadow assassins commonly have. Her strikes were quick, get in and out as fast as possible. She was silent in her moves, a perfect fit for an assassin. She was without a doubt, going to be one of the dangerous members of the Dragonguard.

“So these are the two recruits you spoke of.”

Rayla glanced behind her to see Callum walking over. “Yes, they are two opposites in attack and defence.” She replied.

Callum nodded, watching the two spar. “Diversity, the Dragonguard will certainly be a force to reckon with.”

Rayla stepped forward. “Enough for today.” She called, watching as the two turned to face her, their eyes soon fell upon Callum. She followed their gaze. “Revalor, Faylen, this is my boyfriend, Callum.”

Callum nodded. “You can call me Olymsaruis if you like, the Skywing Elves call me that, as does Hastios.” He replied.

Revalor stepped forward. “You are strange for an Elf.” He said.

Callum shook his head. “I’m half human, half Skywing.”

Faylen blinked. “We had heard rumours of a half-elf among the people, we just brushed them off as nonsense. We were not aware that they were true.”

Rayla rolled her eyes. “I can see, the tension among the people here is high, higher then it should be.”

“It’s the that cursed High Protector, cares for himself, doesn’t care if he goes back on his vow to protect the green by wiping out humanity.” Revalor leaned on Passion Fruit, the hammer tip resting upon the ground, allowing him to rest upon the pole.

Faylen widened her eyes. “Rex Igneous will be enraged when he learns of Glanduil’s disloyalty.”

Callum blinked. “Rex igneous, the Archdragon of Earth? Why would he be enraged?”

“Rex Igneous is the only person who can select a High Protector. Every High Protector makes a vow to him when they take power. A vow that means protecting The Green.” Faylen began, glancing at Rayla. “Rex Igneous stated that humanity, Elves and Dragons are a part of The Green, Glanduil seeks to be wipe out humanity, going back on his vow.”

“Rex Igneous was against wiping out humanity when they started using Dark Magic, he called it an act of horror, a declaration of war against The Green. History states that had the Elves and Dragons wiped out humanity, he would’ve unleashed his wrath against them, defending humanity. Many connected to the Earth Arcanum stood behind him, including the traitorous Archmage Aaravos.” Revalor explained, filling in things Faylen left out.

Callum and Rayla exchanged a glance. “Xadia is full of surprises.”

“Xadia is a land that still has things waiting to be discovered. Creatures and other wildlife waiting to be learned, caves and mountains left alone with secrets to be uncovered.” A voice echoed about the room. A ghostly projection formed as a the figure of Hastios formed, his body shined with stars and everything.

Callum blinked. “Hastios, you are projecting yourself across Xadia to see us?” He said.

Revalor and Faylen felt their mouths drop wide. It was clear that they had never seen a Startouch Elf before. While Hastios wasn’t here in person, it was still a sight to see.

“You have been reading the book I gifted you.” Hastios began, glancing at the two shocked Earthblood Elves. “Yes, I am currently projecting myself through the cosmos to inform you that I have realised that all of Xadia is in danger from an ancient threat.”

“Through long nights of mediation and pondering, I have determined that The Dark War was never truly ended at The Battle of The Black Scar, but rather, put on hold for thousands of years. The unification of the Pentarchy and Xadia scars them. Peace between humans, Elves and Dragons is the only way to defeat those cursed by the Ice Arcanum.” Hastios finished, his projection fading away into the darkness of the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that both Glanduil and Sontar are forgetting one key thing about Callum, he doesn't need to go anywhere to inform Zubeia of their intentions, the Stars will give him that power with a simple spell.
> 
> Hastios is back briefly to warn them all of an ancient threat, won't give the name of the race that was cursed by the Ice Arcanum yet, but they will be named soon...


	42. War in the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glanduil's forces attack the Earth Nexus, Callum, Rayla and Ysildea race to the defence.

Callum watched Ysildea as several brown runes were painted onto his body. The Earth Nexus guardian had her eyes narrowed. “These runes are needed for two spells, one of which is offensive, the other defensive. It is important to know that both of these can be triggered at any time when you speak the trigger words.”

Callum nodded, watching the Earthblood Mages backed away from him. “He’s done Guardian Ysildea.” One of them said, nodding towards the Elf.

Ysildea smiled. “Good.” She replied, turning to leave. “Come along Callum, we must teach you what’s left.”

* * *

Glanduil rolled a fist. “We have delayed things to long. Sontar, gather the men, we bring order to Argilla today.” He said, standing tall.

Sontar bowed before his brother. “Of course.” He turned, walking fast. “Ready the troops, Argilla will be returned to peace once the traitors have been punished.” He said, marching out the doors.

* * *

Ysildea glanced at her mages, she felt the Earth shift, something wasn’t right. “Glanduil is moving to strike.” She muttered, turning to face Callum. “Head back and gather the Dragonguard, I must ready our defence.” She finished, walking forward.

Callum nodded, turning fast as he raced to find Rayla.

* * *

Rayla was busy overlooking Revalor and Faylen as they trained once more, watching them fight with ease against one another. They had become accustomed to their fighting styles. The doors burst open, Callum racing in. “Glanduil is moving on the Earth Nexus, we need to move now.” He cried.

Rayla widened her eyes in horror. “Oh gods, we need to inform Queen Zubeia at once.” Her gaze moved to Faylen and Revalor. “Time to prove your skill, we must defend the Earth Nexus.”

Callum closed his eyes. “Let’s get to the Earth Nexus now, I’m going to attempt and contact The Stom Spire from there.” He said, leading the way out, the other three behind him.

* * *

Glanduil smirked as his men marched towards the Earth Nexus, he knew the Earth Mages would fight, but in the end, he would be victorious. “The Earth Mages will not accept change. They will forever be stuck in the past. To move forward, we must eradicate them and the humans they protect.” He yelled, raising his naginata high into the air.

Sontar nodded. “For the glory of Xadia and The Green.” He cried, leading the charge.

Ysildea narrowed her gaze. “Defend the Nexus.” She cried. Holding her staff tightly. “Show them the power of the Earth.”

Callum stood back, eyes closed as he felt the Stars run through him. He opened his eyes, drawing a rune into the air. The rune glowed. “Arvum Prominens.” He muttered. In an instance, he felt himself fly across Xadia.

* * *

Zubeia blinked when Callum’s projection formed before her. “Star Magic.” She muttered. “Archmage Callum, you have casted a spell from the Stars, I hope you know the risks.”

Callum glanced over his shoulder. “Time is of the essence at the moment, High Protector Glanduil is attacking the Earth Nexus with his forces, to prevent us and the Earth Mages from interfering in his mission to wipe out Humanity.”

Zubeia widened her eyes. “He has forsaken his own vow to commit a horror. I shall have word sent to Rex Igneous right away. Hold tight till he arrives.” She said.

Callum nodded, his projection adding into the wind.

* * *

Callum released a heavy breath as he felt himself return to his body. He shook his head and glanced up to see that the Earth Mages had been pushed back. He narrowed his gaze. “We hold out, Rex Igneous will arrive.” He stated, stepping forward as he started channelling the power of the Sun through his body.

He drew a partial rune into the air. “Furnus Globus!” He cried, shooting a fireball towards Glanduil’s forces. Callum started to hover into the air, his wings flapping as he did so. He continued to draw more runes. “Accendo Globus.”

Glanduil smirked as he cracked his neck and knuckles. “The Archmage comes to their aid, a shame he will discover that we are numerous. Target that banished Moonshadow Elf, the Archmage will not dare harm us if she is in danger.” He ordered.

Callum turned fast, drawing another rune. “Fulminis Iugum.” A row of Earthblood Elves were shocked with lightning, Callum glanced in another direction. A series of runes at the ready. “Fulminis Frigis.”

Several warriors froze, encased in ice as the spell struck them. Callum continued to cast spells. He noted another wave of Glanduil’s forces advancing, he narrowed his gaze. “Furnus Castrum!”

Sontar chuckled as he landed before Rayla. “Come now ghosted Elf, it is pointless to resist us.” He said, stepping forward.

Rayla readied her blades, a small smirk upon her lips. “You’re overconfident Sontar, when my uncle learns that you challenged and harmed me, he’ll be displeased with you.” She charged forward, her blades clashing with Sontar’s own.

Sontar laughed her statement off. “Malgath is but a pawn in our games, he will be disposed of, just like you and that pitiful Ethari will be.”

Rayla growled in anger, her attacks suddenly became faster, stronger. She started to fight recklessly. Sontar smirked, her family was a weak point. “Perhaps when this is over, I might spare Ethari the pain of having to watch you perish. Perhaps a life as my slave will do you well.”

Rayla’s gaze narrowed dangerously, her strike aimed at Sontar’s head. Sontar quickly moved, striking her weapons from hand. He quickly grabbed her arm, wrapping it around her back roughly. He released his grasp upon his weapon, grabbing her other arm.

“Tell your half-breed abomination to stand down, else your blood will be on his hands.” He hissed, pushing her forward.

Callum widened his eyes when he saw Rayla held tightly by Sontar. His gaze narrowed and fists clenched tightly. “Let her go.” He warned, reading himself to draw a rune into the air.

Glanduil chuckled and stepped forward, the blade of his naginata held at Rayla’s throat. “Or what? Her blood will be on your hands.”

Ysildea was disgusted at Glanduil and Sontar. “You broke your vow to Rex Igneous, he will replace you Glanduil, and when he does, I will take pleasure in every moment of it.”

Glanduil laughed. “How very touching traitor. Rex Igneous has no idea of what’s going on, and when he does, his precious humanity will have been wiped out already.”

Callum readied himself to strike, only for an ear shattering roar to shake the chamber. Rex Igneous had arrived, and he was not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to a conclusion for Callum's time in Argilla, soon, we shall be visiting the Oceanborn Elves(Named before Tidebound was revealed).


	43. All Hail Ysildea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex Igneous brings order to Argilla, and a deity appears with a warning.

Glanduil’s eyes widened as the Archdragon of Earth towered above them. Form the corner of his eyes, he could see both his men and the mages bowing before Rex Igneous. The had come to a halt when the roar had echoed around the chamber.

“Rex Igneous.” He was nervous as he spoke, unsure how the great dragon had learned of his intentions. The sound of battle could not have reached his chambers within the mountain. Which left him wondering how Rayla or Callum had managed to evade his guards.

Rex Igneous leaned forward, moving towards Glanduil, disappointment and anger in his gaze. “Once I believed you were worthy of holding the tightly of High Protector.” He began, growling as he paused in his movements. “Now I see how far you have fallen, just like the human Dark Mages, you sought to do what you felt was best for Xadia for Elven and Dragon kind.”

“Humanity is a disease, if they are not wiped out, they’ll wipe us out.” Glanduil defended.

Rex Igneous was not impressed, gaze narrowed as he breathed into the face of Glanduil. “You have forsaken your vow, not only to me, but to the people of Argilla as well. You attacked one of our most sacred places.”

The great dragon moved glancing over the many Earthblood Elves present. “Glanduil has broken the laws of Xadia, disobeyed Queen Zubeia’s rule and sought to harm The Green. His actions have led to meaningless deaths and suffering for the Earthblood Elves. His arrogance has forced me to awaken long before I am ready.”

Rex Igneous focused on Ysildea. “Some of you sought to resist Glanduil’s tyranny, and did so holding your beliefs close to heart.” He paused, glancing at Glanduil. “Glanduil, you have no more power over the Earthblood Elves, the throne of Argilla now goes to another, for you are no longer High Protector.”

Glanduil widened his eyes, his hands clenched in anger. He hated Rex Igneous, the dragon was arrogant, foolish. Glanduil served Xadia, humanity was a threat that had to be eliminated. “You are old Igneous, the world you live in is gone. It’s kill or be killed now. Eletha will ensure that Xadia is forever safe from harm, no human will ever threaten our lands again.” He spat.

Rex Igneous chuckled in amusement. “The world you so dearly want Glanduil, will never arrive. The dangers of the north east, of The Withered Mountains grows. Wiping out humanity will only doom Xadia to an eternal winter.”

Igneous soon turned to face Ysildea. “Ysildea, guardian of the Earth Nexus. You have upheld your determination to keep the peace, to protect The Green. You are no longer just guardian of the Earth Nexus, for I declare you High Protector of Argilla. I was foolish to ignore Arathorn’s advice once, never again shall it be ignored.”

“Hail High Protector Ysildea.” Rex roared. “You are now guardian of The Green, never allow it to be harmed, or doom will follow.”

Glanduil roared, and moved to strike Rayla down. Words echoed throughout the chamber, Glanduil found himself frozen in place. From the shadows of the entrance, emerged Hastios. “Do not harm the guard of loyalty and night, else face the wrath of The Ancient Ones. For The Archmage must have his protectors, his heralds.”

Sontar slowly backed away, ready to flea and warn Eletha of what had occurred, a figure appeared behind him, grasping him by the arms. “There is no escape from their judgement.” The voice said, an echo rang around it, almost god like.

Sontar gasped as he was moved forward, the man holding him was Earthblood in form, his horns reached higher than the females, they were elegant, covered in leaves. His body was covered in a brown robe, arms bare with patches of moss. Around his body were vines and ivy. His eyes glowed a bright green. His ears were human, lacking the points of the Elves.

All eyes widened at the sight of the man. Many bowed before him, Rex Igneous among them. “Do not bow before me my children.” He said, pushing Sontar to the ground. With a wave of his hand, a prison of rocks trapped the Elven Warlord. “Difficult times fall upon us, Chaldir’s children have been disturbed, they are preparing for his return. A return that is inevitable.” He glanced over Callum.

“Champion, your powers grow with every day that passes, yet your training is incomplete. When the threat of the Elven Warlords has passed, we will summon you, to mentor you in the true power of Primal Magic.” He soon faced Rayla.

“Long have you lived under the burdens of your people, of your own stress. The fear that you will never be accepted by your people again. Do not fear, for your actions have been noticed by Nyla. You have touched her heart, for you truly embodied what it means to be a Moonshadow Elf.” He soon glanced at the rest.

“When war comes, do not cower in fear, but fight as best you can. And if all fails, look to the golden tower for hope will burn brightly in the hearts of your protectors.” He soon vanished, butterfly’s and other creatures swarmed out from where he stood.

Callum blinked. “Who was that?” He questioned.

Hastios stepped forward. “That was Rhakbris, one of The Ancient Ones. If they are coming to Xadia with warnings. Then it means Chaldir will truly return, and the Frost Orcs will march on us all.”

Callum frowned. “And Viren? The Dark Mages?”

Hastios looked to the crystal at the centre of the chamber. “The power of Dark Magic pales in compassion to that of the Ice Arcanum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Magic isn't the strongest magic in existence! This isn't right, but the Ice Arcanum is extremely powerful, so powerful that the Elves connected to it were forever changed into Frost Orcs, the name of this mysterious threat in The Withered Mountains. We will hear of them, but won't be seeing much of them till after Viren and Aaravos have been dealt with.
> 
> Rhakbris appears, he is the second Ancient One to appear in story, and he can do things that the Earth Arcanum can't, because The Ancient Ones are the gods of this universe.
> 
> Locations, Now that we have a rather good map with many named locations, thanks to The Art of The Dragon Prince, I'm going to list a few locations(That have been mentioned so far).
> 
> The Withered Mountains are north east of The Storm Spire, north of the Enchanted Forest and south west of The Black Tundra, to the south west of The Withered Mountains is Caelus, which resides in the mountains to the east of The Strom Spire and to the west of the Enchanted Forest.
> 
> Argilla is located south of Drakewood. Kolvar's keep is located to the north of Lux Aurea. Sontar's citadel is located in the eastern half of The Midnight desert.
> 
> Oh, the title of the chapter is a reference to All Hail Megatron, a small arc in IDW's Transformers comic run.


End file.
